


Las piedras del destino

by vulcansalute



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, References to Jane Austen, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansalute/pseuds/vulcansalute
Summary: Kurt y Rachel se encuentran de viaje, visitando Stonehenge, cuando algo increíble sucede.





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Kurt había estado cuatro días en Londres y estaba empezando a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea viajar con Rachel de todas las personas. Estaba disfrutando mucho visitando los distintos monumentos históricos de la ciudad, pero en cuanto a su deseo de tomar una decisión respecto a su relación con Blaine, no estaba ayudando para nada.

Hacía solo unos meses que Kurt y Blaine habían vuelto a estar juntos de nuevo, después de su segunda ruptura, la que había llevado a Kurt a hacer algo que siempre había jurado que no haría: volver a Lima por un chico. La vuelta a Nueva York y volver a convivir juntos no había sido fácil. Kurt se había dado cuenta que ambos estaban intentando ser lo más amables que podían con el otro. La convivencia entre ellos había demostrado anteriormente ser horrible. Dos veces. Y Kurt se había dado cuenta, en las últimas semanas, de que esta vez, en la superficie, parecía ir mejor, pero no estaba siendo él mismo, sino que se contenía alrededor de Blaine, como si andara pisando cáscaras de huevo, demasiado temeroso de hacer o decir algo que molestara a Blaine y desencadenara otra de sus famosas peleas.

El verano había llegado y Rachel le había propuesto ir con ella de vacaciones al Reino Unido. Los padres de Rachel se lo habían regalado para compensarla por la tristeza de su reciente divorcio y Rachel le había pedido que le acompañara. Cuando Blaine le dijo que quería tomar cursos de verano para intentar aplicar para Tisch y estaría muy ocupado, Kurt aceptó ir con Rachel pensando que podría usar el viaje para descansar y sobre todo pensar y tomar la decisión que marcaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

Las pocas veces que habían sacado el tema y Kurt le había explicado sus dudas respecto a si había hecho lo correcto al volver con Blaine, la única respuesta que Rachel le daba una y otra vez era que ellos eran Kurt&Blaine, que estaban destinados a estar juntos y que eran almas gemelas.

Mientras viajaban en tren hacia Wiltshire, para visitar Stonehenge, la siguiente parada en su viaje de diez días, tuvo tiempo para pensar en su relación con Blaine y siempre acababa haciéndose las mismas preguntas: ¿no debería yo ser más feliz si estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿no deberíamos pelear menos? ¿no debería no tener que ser siempre yo el que me sacrifique por él, por su carrera?

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse solo, sentir el miedo a no conocer nunca a nadie que le amara. Eso era lo que le había llevado a correr detrás de él hasta Lima, algo que siempre juró que nunca volvería a hacer. Sabía muy bien que ese había sido el motivo. Puede que el amor de Blaine por él no hubiera resultado ser lo que él siempre había esperado, mientras su yo adolescente soñaba despierto en su habitación, pero quizás era a lo más que podía aspirar.

El tren empezó a ralentizarse mientras llegaban a la estación de Amesbury. Recogiendo sus mochilas, se apresuraron para tomar el autobús que les llevaría al monumento megalítico de Stonehenge, pero al llegar se encontraron con que el autobús estaba roto y tendrían que esperar a que trajeran otro. Ambos se sintieron decepcionados ya que iban con el tiempo justo para poder entrar a Stonehenge antes de que cerrara al público y dependiendo del retraso del autobús podría no darles tiempo a hacer la visita al monumento. Algunas personas que viajaban con ellos en el autobús tomaron un taxi pero cuando ellos preguntaron cuanto valía, no podían permitírselo ni siquiera compartiéndolo.

Al final decidieron ir andando ya que les dijeron que solo estaba a unas cinco millas, y emprendieron el camino a pie. Lo que no contaban es que a mitad del camino se pusiera a llover. Empezó con una llovizna suave por lo que se pusieron los chubasqueros y decidieron seguir. A los pocos minutos la lluvia apretó y el camino de tierra que habían tomado se convirtió en un barrizal. El camino que en condiciones normales les habría llevado una media hora, les llevó recorrerlo una hora, pero a estas alturas decidieron no dar marcha atrás y llegar a Stonehenge.

Cuando llegaron al centro de visitantes y compraron la entrada, les dijeron que habían tenido suerte de que salía en cinco minutos el último autobús lanzadera del día, el cual les acercaría al monumento. La lluvia había dejado de caer hacía unos diez minutos y se estaban abriendo claros en el cielo, aunque el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Al subirse al autobús había poca gente que fuera a visitarlo en el último turno. Para cuando divisaron el crómlech a lo lejos ya faltaba solo media hora para el cierre. Debieron apresurarse pero lograron ver Stonehenge desde el perímetro delimitado por el que te dejan recorrerlo. Kurt se quedó maravillado por el lugar. Grandes bloques de piedras se alzaban majestuosos sobre el terreno formando dos círculos concéntricos, el exterior con los bloques de mayor tamaño y el interior con bloques más pequeños. Sin embargo, se sintió frustrado de no poder acercarse más al círculo de piedras ni entrar en su interior, ya que estaba totalmente prohibido traspasar el perímetro de seguridad que te permite verlo a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Oyeron a lo lejos la voz de un miembro del personal que avisaba de que se dirigieran de nuevo al autobús lanzadera porque se terminaba la visita.

—Vamos a colarnos dentro—soltó Rachel.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Es solo una cuerda la que nos separa del monumento.

—Pero nos pillaran, Rachel.

—¿Y qué van a hacernos? Nos echaran una reprimenda y nos sacaran allí. ¡Quiero tocar las piedras! Siempre me había imaginado entrar en el círculo, tocar las piedras, ver el altar que he visto en las fotografías…—dijo Rachel mientras miraba a un lado y otro para ver que ningún miembro del personal estaba a la vista y tirando de Kurt del brazo lo arrastró más allá de perímetro de seguridad, corriendo hacia el círculo de piedras.

—¡Rachel, no deberíamos! ¿Y si nos llevan a la policia?—susurró Kurt, siguiendo a Rachel de la mano.

—No van a pillarnos, confía en mí. Solo es un momento. Además, va a ser increíble.

Kurt no las tenía todas consigo. No sabía muy bien porqué estaba siguiendo a Rachel en su loca idea, pero se vio a sí mismo ocultándose con Rachel en el interior del círculo. El sol ya estaba oculto en el horizonte, pero todavía había luz, estando en ese momento mágico del día en el que el sol ya se ha puesto pero todavía hay claridad antes de que se haga la oscuridad completa. La luz tenía una calidad especial, mágica, casi etérea que empezó a proyectar luces y sombras sobre las piedras del círculo. Kurt vio como una de las piedras más grandes tenía un tono plateado diferente al resto que antes no había sido visible y se acercó a la misma observando lo que parecía ser una especie de relieve céltico en forma de espiral en la misma base de la roca. Sintió que el lugar poseía una especie de magia que provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. De repente empezó a oír una especie de vibración que parecía emanar de las propias piedras.

—¿Oyes eso?— preguntó Kurt acercándose más a la piedra.

—¿El qué? Yo no oigo nada—respondió Rachel, acercándose a Kurt.

—¿No oyes ese zumbido? ¡Es cada vez más fuerte!¡Sale de la piedra!

—¡Me estás asustando Kurt!—gritó Rachel

Kurt se agachó para observar más el relieve que parecía brillar. No solo oía el zumbido cada vez más intenso sino que notó como su cuerpo entero vibraba a la misma frecuencia que el zumbido. Empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras estiraba la mano para tocar la piedra. Rachel se aferró a su brazo.

—¿Qué pasa Kurt?— oyó que la voz de Rachel preguntaba pero su voz sonaba lejana, apagada por el sonido del zumbido que llenaba sus oídos.

Kurt dio una respiración profunda y tocó la piedra. De repente notó como si algo invisible estirara de él y todo se volvió borroso. Una sensación de ser incorpóreo se apoderó de él, mientras todo daba vueltas. La sensación duró unos segundos, antes de que todo se aclarara de nuevo. Se encontró tirado sobre la hierba en el centro del círculo de piedras. El zumbido se había detenido. Intentó incorporarse pero su estómago dio un giro provocándole nauseas. Escuchó a alguien quejarse a un par de metros y se dio la vuelta, sentándose en el suelo. Rachel estaba allí incorporándose también y pareciendo igual de traspuesta y mareada que él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Rachel.

—No tengo ni idea, pero tengo el estómago revuelto

—Yo también siento ganas de vomitar y la cabeza me da vueltas

Kurt logró ponerse de pie poco a poco reprimiendo las nauseas y se acercó a Rachel, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Vámonos de aquí— dijo Rachel mirando alrededor de las piedras con temor.

Kurt asintió y tomó la mano de Rachel mientras se alejaban de las piedras y bajaban el alto en el que se encontraba el círculo de piedras para volver a la carretera. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde el autobús les había dejado, éste no estaba allí.

—¡Mierda! ¡El autobús se ha largado sin nosotros!— gritó Kurt.

—¡Oh no!—sollozó Rachel. –Ahora tendremos que volver andando.

—Tú y tu genial idea de colarnos—contestó Kurt enfadado.

Cuando Kurt empezó a buscar la carretera, ésta no se veía por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está la carretera?

—¿Eh?—preguntó Rachel mirando hacia Kurt.

—¡No está! ¿Dónde demonios está?—gritó Kurt, mientras hacía gestos con las manos señalando el terreno. Empezó a dar vueltas con el ceño fruncido mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Hemos bajado por otro sitio?—preguntó Rachel.

—Supongo— dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

Empezaron a caminar, pero la carretera no estaba en ningún lugar. La claridad era ya mínima pero todavía permitía vislumbrar el paisaje. A medida que caminaban Kurt observó los alrededores extrañado.

—Rach, ¿no te parece que esto se ve diferente?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Rachel mirando a donde Kurt estaba mirando. Kurt señaló al horizonte.

—No se ve ninguna carretera ¿Dónde está la maldita carretera?

A lo lejos, un poco más abajo, divisaron lo que parecía un camino de tierra un poco amplio y bajaron hasta allí. Empezaron a caminar por él en dirección de vuelta al centro de visitantes. Tras caminar un poco más de un cuarto de hora la claridad ya había desaparecido por completo y no habían visto todavía el centro de visitantes.

—Tenemos que habernos equivocado de dirección—dijo Kurt.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Rachel nerviosa.

—Buscaré con el GPS en el móvil para ver dónde estamos exactamente— Kurt sacó su móvil e intentó conectar el GPS.

—No hay internet y tampoco cobertura—dijo Kurt moviendo su móvil en todas direcciones.

—Qué raro, cuando vinimos sí que había bastante cobertura—dijo Rachel, sacando su móvil e intentando sin éxito ver si podía conseguir algo.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Kurt encendió la linterna de su móvil para que pudieran ver algo.

—¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos?—preguntó Rachel aferrándose al brazo de Kurt.

Kurt miró hacia ambos lados del camino intentando orientarse y decidir qué dirección tomar. –No estoy seguro pero creo que es por allí—dijo señalando el camino de tierra. –Supongo que en algún momento veremos las luces de algún pueblo o casa—

Empezaron a caminar en la dirección que pensaron era la correcta, iluminados solo por las linternas de sus teléfonos móviles.

Llevaban unos veinte minutos andando cuando divisaron a lo lejos las luces de lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Pensaban que iban en dirección a Amesbury pero las luces tenues indicaban que podría tratarse de un pueblo pequeño por lo que lo más seguro es que se hubieran equivocado de dirección. Sin embargo, decidieron llegar hasta el pueblo y pasar la noche allí. Seguramente habría algún pequeño hotel o hostal en donde poder descansar y al día siguiente podían tomar un autobús de vuelta a Amesbury.

Al entrar en el pueblo les llamó la atención que las calles estaban sin asfaltar. Así mismo, no se veía ni un alma por la calle, a pesar de que era verano y solo eran las nueve de la noche. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro por la poca iluminación en las calles. Kurt podía ver que el pueblo era muy pintoresco, lleno de pequeñas casitas.

—Esto sin duda no es Amesbury—dijo Kurt. Rachel asintió mientras miraban las casas en busca de alguna que tuviera pinta de hotel.

—Eso parece la calle principal, seguramente allí habrá algún hotelito o habrá alguien que pueda ayudarnos—dijo Kurt mientras giraban hacia lo que parecía la calle más grande del pueblo y la única que no era de tierra, sino de adoquines. No es que fuera una calle enorme pero tras unos cuantos pasos vieron una casa no muy diferente al resto pero en cuya entrada colgaba un cartel de madera que decía "The Red Lion".

—¡Mira! ¡Eso tiene que ser un hostal o un pub o algo!—gritó Kurt, tirando de Rachel del brazo y entrando en el lugar. Efectivamente, parecía ser un pub, con unas pocas mesas y sillas, en las que había sentados tres hombres y una barra tras la cual un hombre fornido estaba sirviendo una cerveza a un cliente. Todos los hombres del lugar estaban extrañamente vestidos, como si estuvieran salidos de una película de época y todos se giraron para mirarlos con atención.

—Buenas noches—dijo Kurt saludando torpemente con la mano. –Nos hemos perdido y queríamos saber si hay algún sitio donde podríamos pasar la noche.

El silencio era sepulcral. Tras unos segundos, el hombre de la barra entrecerró los ojos mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo antes de hablar con una voz grave que hizo saltar a Rachel y Kurt del susto.

—¿Es una mujer de la calle?—preguntó señalando a Rachel.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Mujer de la calle? ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?!—gritó Rachel indignada.

—Perdone, señorita, pero va prácticamente en cueros—añadió el hombre señalando a su vestido. Rachel dirigió su mirada abajo, hacia su vestido por las rodillas cubierto por una cazadora y después levantó su mirada pasándola sobre los hombres sentados en el pub, viendo como todos dirigían en su camino miradas lujuriosas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—susurró Rachel al oído de Kurt.

—No tengo ni idea, pero esto es muy raro ¿Ves cómo van vestidos? Creo que acaban de tomarte por una prostituta—le contestó Kurt en voz baja para que los hombres no pudieran oírlo.

—Estábamos alojados en Amesbury y visitábamos Stonehenge cuando perdimos el autobús. Se nos hizo de noche y vimos este pueblo a lo lejos—empezó a explicar Kurt.—Por cierto, ¿en qué pueblo estamos?

—Joven, están ustedes en Amesbury—contestó el tendero. –No sé lo que es un autobús pero parecen ustedes muy perdidos.

—¿Están rodando una peli de época? ¿O se trata de alguna fiesta folklórica?—preguntó Kurt.

—¿Peli de época? ¿Qué diantres es eso, joven?—le respondió un hombre sentado en una de las mesas.

—Umm, lo siento—dijo Kurt. —Es que por las ropas raras que llevan pensé que…—Kurt no sabía como seguir. Toda esta situación era muy rara.

—¿Ropas raras? ¿Nosotros?—preguntó el tendero. —Discúlpeme joven, pero a mi quienes me parece que visten muy raro son ustedes. Esa joven sin duda no viste como una señorita decente.

Debía ser una broma ¿verdad? Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no podía ser cierto. Era una locura.

—¿En qué año estamos?—preguntó Kurt. Rachel le miró con extrañeza, pero Kurt la ignoró, esperando la respuesta.

—¡¿En qué año?! ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? ¡Estamos en el año 1820! ¿De dónde salen ustedes?— el hombre se rio.

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba de reojo como Rachel abría la boca en shock. Kurt no sabía si estaban siendo objeto de una broma bien elaborada o si esta gente estaba loca. Decidió que era mejor seguir la corriente hasta que pudieran salir de esto. Si esta gente estaba loca no quería morir a manos de una secta o algo así.

—Nos robaron todas nuestras pertenencias en el camino— Kurt dijo, viendo como Rachel le miraba todavía con la boca abierta. Kurt le hizo un gesto con la mirada para que le siguiera la corriente, con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.—Somos de Nueva York y estamos aquí para visitar a unos parientes—explicó Kurt.

—¡¿De Nueva York?!—se oyó que gritaba una voz de mujer que bajaba por unas escaleras del piso de arriba. Una chica rubia apareció en el salón peinada con un recogido y vestida con un traje azul pálido que parecía sacado de una novela victoriana–¿qué les ha pasado?

—Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel…— empezó a explicar Kurt.

—¡Y yo soy Rachel!— le interrumpió una sobreexcitada Rachel. Kurt pensó que su amiga podía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cuando Kurt y los demás le dieron una mirada de sorpresa, Rachel se puso colorada –Perdón—dijo ella.

—Como decía, nos asaltaron y robaron todas nuestras cosas— Kurt prosiguió y notó como Rachel se acercaba más a su lado.

—Sí, fue horrible. Nos robaron el equipaje y nos robaron las ropas, dejándonos a mi con esto— dijo Rachel mientras hacía un gesto dramático hacia su vestuario y Kurt tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Su amiga estaba aprovechando la situación para practicar sus dotes de actriz. Kurt asintió en acuerdo –Robaron también nuestra carreta y nos dejaron aquí solos y de noche—Rachel sollozó, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Kurt vio como los hombres se miraban entre ellos con compasión en sus rostros ante la visión de una joven desvalida.

Un hombre con bigote y vestido elegantemente de unos treinta años bajó también por las escaleras y se acercó a la mujer, observando la escena en silencio con curiosidad.

—Oh dios mío, querida. ¡Qué horror!—gritó la mujer acercándose más a ellos. –Yo soy Lady Olivia Egerton. Debemos ayudarles, George—dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de aparecer.

De las escaleras bajó otro hombre más joven que vestía bien pero no tan elegante como el primero.

—Señor Smith—dijo el hombre vestido elegantemente, George, por cómo le había llamado Lady Egerton, dirigiéndose al hombre tras la barra. La actitud del tendero, antes antipática y osca hacia Kurt y Rachel, cambió radicalmente a una totalmente servicial. Fue casi cómico ver el cambio ante sus ojos. –¿Queda algún sitio en la posada para que puedan pasar la noche? No podemos permitir que estos jóvenes pasen la noche a la intemperie.

¿Así que esto era una posada también?, pensó Kurt. –Por favor, nos han robado todo lo que teníamos y no podemos pagarle por una habitación, pero le estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos asisten en este momento tan difícil—dijo Kurt mirando con súplica en sus ojos.

—Lord Egerton, no sabemos si son peligrosos—contestó el señor Smith.

—Está bien, regístrelos si quiere para ver que no llevan armas,—añadió el otro hombre que hasta ahora no había hablado, —pero no podemos dejar que una señorita tan encantadora— se dirigió a Rachel tomando su mano y besándola –pase la noche fuera ¡Por lo que debe haber pasado! Por cierto, mi nombre es John Thornton. Rachel se sonrojó ante la atención del caballero.

El señor Smith salió de detrás del mostrador y registró a Kurt para comprobar que no llevara nada peligroso. Después miró a Rachel y por un segundo pareció sonreír de forma malvada antes de volver a su semblante serio. –La señorita creo que es evidente que no lleva nada—

El señor Thornton carraspeó.—Bueno, parecen exhaustos. Creo que será mejor que les den una habitación—dejó de hablar y miró a los dos con curiosidad. —¿O deberían ser dos? No veo que lleven anillos de casados—

—¡Somos hermanos!—se apresuró a contestar Rachel, dándole a Kurt una mirada para que le siguiera la corriente.—Podemos compartir habitación—

—También deben estar hambrientos. Señor Smith deles algo de cenar, póngalo a mi cuenta— Lord Egerton añadió.

El señor Smith asintió.

—Muchísimas gracias. No sé cómo pagarles lo que están haciendo por nosotros—dijo Kurt.

—Tranquilos, queridos. Nosotros mismos fuimos asaltados hace dos años y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda desinteresada de unos extraños, no sé qué habría sido de nosotros—añadió Lady Egerton.—Espero que mañana desayunen con nosotros y podamos conocernos mejor—

—Nos encantaría— dijo Kurt.

—Podemos prestarles ropa, ¿verdad querido?—preguntó Lady Egerton a su marido.

—Por supuesto. Seguro que algo les servirá. No pueden ir vestidos así—contestó Lord Egerton mirando con extrañeza a la vestimenta que los dos llevaban.

Subieron al primer piso, siguiendo al señor Smith que les llevó a una habitación al final de un pasillo estrecho entregándoles las llaves de la misma y un candil que dejó encima de una pequeña mesa dentro de la habitación.

—En seguida les subiré algo de cenar— dijo el señor Smith, el tono de su voz tintando de falsedad la amabilidad de sus palabras mientras volvía a marcharse al piso de abajo.

Lady Egerton se les unió arriba y les invitó a pasar a su habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Era una habitación bastante grande. Ordenó a una criada que allí había que sacara "el vestido amarillo". Registrando en un baúl, la muchacha sacó un vestido de color amarillo pálido con flores blancas.

—Creo que esto le servirá, querida—dijo tomando el vestido de las manos de la criada y pasándoselo a Rachel. –Ambas tenemos un físico parecido—

Lord Egerton que también había entrado en la habitación, dio instrucciones a un lacayo que entró con él y éste abrió un armario, sacando un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y chaqueta de color marrón oscura y se las tendió a Kurt. –Creo que tenemos un complexión parecida, así que espero que le sirva.—dijo Lord Egerton.

Dándoles las gracias, Kurt y Rachel volvieron a su habitación cargados con las ropas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kurt y Rachel miraron la habitación viendo como era bastante más pequeña que la de los Egerton.

—¿Qué está pasando Kurt? No entiendo nada ¿Estamos siendo víctimas de una broma?—preguntó Rachel mientras soltaba el vestido sobre la cama.

—Sin duda parece sacado de un capítulo de The Twilight Zone. Dicen que estamos en Amesbury pero no se parece en nada a la ciudad en la que habíamos estado. ¿Y eso de que estamos en 1820?—Kurt divagaba mientras caminaba a un lado y otro de la habitación.

—Tengo miedo. O es una broma de mal gusto o es cierto, pero ¿cómo podría ser cierto?—respondió Rachel.

Un golpe en la puerta les sobresaltó.

—¡Adelante!— gritó Kurt.

El señor Smith abrió la puerta portando una bandeja con algo de pan, fiambre, fruta, una jarra con agua y unos vasos que depositó encima de una pequeña mesa.

—Les traigo algo para cenar—

—Muchas gracias, señor Smith—dijo Rachel.

—Mañana el desayuno se sirve a las 6:30. Que descansen—dijo el señor Smith con tono severo antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta.

Kurt y Rachel se miraron durante un momento antes de sentarse en las sillas junto a la mesa y empezar a comer.

—Debemos averiguar qué demonios está pasando—dijo Kurt entre bocados. Rachel asintió mientras tragaba antes de hablar. –¿Crees que, de alguna manera que no entendemos, estemos realmente en el siglo XIX? ¿Qué hayamos viajado en el tiempo?—preguntó Rachel con temor en su mirada.

Kurt frunció el ceño pensando en lo que Rachel acababa de decir. La lógica le decía que no podía ser que hubieran viajado en el tiempo, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en Amesbury pero no se pareciera en nada a la ciudad a la que habían llegado antes de ir a visitar Stonehenge y que toda esta gente fuera vestida y se comportara realmente como del 1800 eran cosas que no tenían una explicación. Kurt era una persona que no creía en dios y era bastante pragmático, por lo que creer en la magia no era fácil para él pero cuando descartas todas las demás opciones, lo que queda, por increíble que parezca debe ser la verdad, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

—No lo sé, Rach pero yo también estoy tan desconcertado como tú. Nada de esto tiene una explicación lógica—dijo Kurt.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, colocaron las ropas dentro de un pequeño armario junto a la pared y se despojaron de sus ropas para meterse en la única cama que había en la habitación. Cuando apagaron la vela que iluminaba la habitación, ambos se quedaron a oscuras, tendidos en silencio.

—Mañana debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos—dijo Rachel.

—Sí, será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco—afirmó Kurt, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir. Sin embargo, permaneció despierto durante más de una hora, su cabeza dando vueltas a lo que había pasado. Y por la forma en la que Rachel respiraba y se cambiaba de postura cada pocos minutos, a ella también le estaba costando dormirse. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para conciliar el sueño.

**

Los ruidos en el pasillo y en la planta de abajo despertaron a Kurt. Al principio se sintió perdido y desorientado sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Parpadeando, logró abrir los ojos y la claridad tenue de la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por una pequeña ventana, le reveló la habitación en la que se encontraba. De repente, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, volvió a su cabeza y se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que eran casi las 6:30. Se giró y a su lado vio tendida a Rachel. Tomando su hombro, empezó a zarandearla suavemente para despertarla.

—Mmmm, cinco minutos más— Rachel se quejó aún medio dormida.

—Rach despierta, debemos vestirnos y bajar a desayunar.

Rachel abrió un solo ojo, mirando a Kurt antes de cerrarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos, abrió ambos ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama mirando con una expresión de horror la habitación, lo cual hizo que Kurt tuviera que reprimir una risa.

—Dios, ¿no ha sido un sueño? Tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un mal sueño—confesó Rachel.

—Yo también, pero parece que no tendremos esa suerte—Kurt procedió a levantarse y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble en la esquina de la habitación que contenía un cuenco de cerámica, una jarra con agua y una especie de paño.

—¿Esto…debe ser para lavarnos?—preguntó Kurt mirando a Rachel.

Rachel se incorporó y se acercó a Kurt. –Supongo que sí—dijo Rachel. Luego miró alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo. –No veo ninguna puerta que dé a un baño, ¿debe estar afuera?

Kurt se encogió de hombros pero de repente vio debajo de la cama un objeto blanco y se acercó agachándose y sacándolo –Creo que aquí tienes el baño—dijo Kurt ofreciéndole a Rachel el orinal.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es horrible!—Rachel se quejó. Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Después de desayunar debemos encontrar una forma de averiguar qué nos ha pasado exactamente—dijo Kurt, mientras ambos se apresuraron a lavarse un poco y aliviarse con la sensación incómoda de tener que hacerlo delante del otro.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro. En la habitación solo había un espejo ovalado bastante deteriorado y opaco en el que era difícil verse adecuadamente.

—¡Guau, Kurt estás muy guapo y elegante!—exclamó Rachel. Kurt sonrió mientras miraba a Rachel.

–Tú también estás muy guapa. Estas ropas sientan bien, aunque la chaqueta me va un poco grande—dijo, mostrando sus mangas un poco largas. Fue entonces cuando se percató de su reloj de pulsera. —Maldita sea, casi me olvido—se maldijo Kurt, mientras se quitaba el reloj de la muñeca y lo guardaba en su mochila. —Será mejor que guardemos todo lo que no sea de esta época—dijo Kurt. Rachel asintió.

Se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, encontrándose en la escalera a los Egerton que también se dirigían al pequeño comedor. Cuando entraron, el señor Thornton ya estaba allí desayunando. Se saludaron y dirigieron a su mesa, el señor Thornton levantándose para recibirlos y los Egerton invitando a Kurt y Rachel a sentarse con ellos.

—Entonces, cuéntennos un poco qué hacen tan lejos de su casa—el señor Thornton les preguntó, mientras empezaban a comer.

Kurt tragó y miró de reojo a Rachel, que solo asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para hablar.

—Somos hermanos, venimos de Nueva York, como ya saben. Llegamos en barco a Southampton hace una semana para visitar a unos parientes en Chawton. Llevábamos ahí unos días, cuando nuestros parientes tuvieron que partir hacia Londres por una emergencia y nosotros decidimos aprovechar para hacer una excursión de unos cuantos días durante su estancia para visitar la región de Wiltshire y Stonehenge. En el camino fuimos asaltados por unos bandidos que nos robaron todo lo que llevábamos, dejándonos sin nada y perdidos en el camino—explicó Kurt, sintiéndose contento de haber pensado anoche en una buena historia mientras no conseguía dormirse. Estaba más que feliz de haberse inscrito en su día en Dalton al curso avanzado de literatura inglesa del romanticismo. Leer las novelas de Jane Austen y sobre la vida de la misma autora, así como de otros literatos de la época, le había dado un conocimiento de la zona del sur de Inglaterra, en donde se encontraban en este momento, que no habría tenido de otra forma.

—¡Chawton! Eso está muy cerca de la propiedad de Lady Elliott, ¿verdad querido?—exclamó Lady Egerton.

Lord Egerton asintió –Sí, es el pueblo más cercano a la propiedad. Nosotros nos dirigimos a visitar a lady Elliott. Espero que lleguemos hoy, si no hay ningún contratiempo. ¿Tienen dónde quedarse en Chawton?

—En realidad no—respondió Kurt –nuestros parientes se llevaron a los sirvientes con ellos a Londres y cerraron la casa. Nosotros se suponía que íbamos a estar dos semanas viajando por la comarca, pero ahora estamos sin dinero ni casa donde alojarnos. Sólo tenemos las ropas que tan amablemente nos han prestado. Escribiremos a nuestros parientes hoy mismo para hacerles saber lo que nos ha pasado, pero por lo menos tardará una semana en que nos puedan hacer llegar alguna ayuda—contestó Kurt con la esperanza de que esta gente pudieran ayudarles hasta averiguar qué les había pasado y dónde estaban exactamente.

—Querido, no podemos dejarles desamparados. Recuerda que si no nos hubieran ayudado a nosotros cuando nos ocurrió lo mismo, lo habríamos pasado francamente mucho peor de lo que lo pasamos—suplicó Lady Egerton.

—Quizás mi tía pueda acogerlos en su casa durante unos días. Es una persona sumamente piadosa y estoy seguro de que no les negará la ayuda—añadió Lord Egerton. —Decidido entonces. Vendrán con nosotros a Hallington Hall. Partiremos en una hora—añadió.

Tras el desayuno, Kurt y Rachel decidieron salir a pasear por el pueblo mientras los otros alistaban su equipaje, ya que ellos no tenían ninguna pertenencia, aparte de sus mochilas. Mientras caminaban por las calles sin asfaltar, no había ninguna duda de que no estaban en el Amesbury del siglo XXI.

—Kurt, ¿crees que es buena idea irnos con esta gente?—preguntó Rachel —¿No deberíamos intentar averiguar cómo volver a casa?

—Sí, Rach, pero ¿tú sabes lo que pasado? Porque yo no tengo ni idea. Estamos sin dinero que sirva aquí y sin conocer a nadie. Hasta que lo averigüemos y sepamos cómo volver a casa, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar la ayuda de esta gente. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?—preguntó Kurt. Rachel negó con la cabeza y decidieron volver a la posada. Al llegar, vieron que ya estaban cargando los baúles en el carruaje.

Poco después el carruaje partió con ellos a bordo junto con los Egerton y el señor Thornton rumbo a algún lugar de la Inglaterra georgiana.


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje en carruaje era mucho más incómodo de lo que Kurt podría haber imaginado. Iban un poco estrechos, a pesar de que era un carruaje bastante grande, y con el traqueteo del viaje, después de unas cuatro horas de viaje sin detenerse, sentía su cuerpo molido y amoratado por todos lados.

Gracias a dios, llegaron a un pueblo en donde decidieron detenerse para descansar un poco y almorzar. Tras una hora, prosiguieron su camino por el camino de tierra. Kurt tuvo la suerte de estar sentado al lado de la ventana, con Rachel en medio y Lady Egerton al otro lado, lo que le permitió observar el paisaje mientras viajaban. Habían dejado Wiltshire hace mucho tiempo y se encontraban ya en el condado de East Hampshire cuyo paisaje estaba formado por campiñas de extensos llanos verdes de tierras cultivadas. Era un paisaje bastante bucólico y encajaba con lo que siempre había imaginado al leer las novelas de Jane Austen.

Durante el viaje, charlaron un poco con sus compañeros improvisados de viaje y descubrieron que Lord y Lady Egerton eran de Bristol. Lord Egerton era el heredero de Dirham House. Se había casado con Lady Egerton, hija de un caballero, hacía tres años. Habían ido a pasar un mes a Bath, donde habían conocido al señor Thornton, antes de proseguir su viaje hasta Chawton. El señor Thornton era de Milton, al norte de Inglaterra. Era el hijo segundo de un acaudalado hombre de negocios que se dedicaba a exportar e importar tejidos. Los Egerton se habían hecho amigos del señor Thornton durante su estancia en Bath y le habían invitado a visitar Hallington Hall

Lady Elliott era la tía de Lord Egerton y éste era su único heredero, así que le trataba como al hijo que nunca había tenido. Cada año pasaban algunas semanas en su propiedad, Hallington Hall. Lord Egerton les habló de que su tía no pondría ninguna objeción a acogerlos como sus invitados pero que sería mejor que los presentaran como amigos suyos. Así se aseguraban que no desconfiaran de ellos.

Tras un par de horas más de viaje, por fin divisaron Hallington Hall a lo lejos. Pasaron a través de una enorme puerta de reja a los jardines de la propiedad. Kurt miraba maravillado la enorme mansión que se alzaba ante él. El carruaje se detuvo a la entrada, bajo unas enormes escalinatas. Sobre las escalinatas, una línea de sirvientes a cada lado de la misma les esperaba. Abajo les esperaba la mujer más elegantemente vestida que Kurt jamás había visto. A su lado, un hombre robusto, hizo señas a algunos de los criados que se apresuraron a descargar los baúles de la parte trasera del carruaje.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo del carruaje; Lord Egerton fue el primero en bajar y se acercó a la mujer de pie bajo la escalinata besándola en la mejilla. Su esposa le siguió detrás saludando también a la mujer con afecto evidente. Rachel fue la siguiente en salir, seguida del señor Thornton y finalmente Kurt.

—Tía, espero que no te importe que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a unos buenos amigos que encontramos en nuestra estancia en Bath a pasar unos días en tu finca—dijo Lord Egerton, tomando la mano de su tía y sonriéndole de una forma que solo podía ser considerada encantadora.

—¡Ni te preocupes por eso, querido!—Lady Elliott le contestó apretando la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa con cariño. —Por supuesto que tus amigos son totalmente bien recibidos. Esta es tu casa.

—Gracias, tía. Estos son el señor Thornton de Milton y ellos son Kurt y Rachel Hummel de Nueva York. Ella es Lady Margaret Elliott, mi tía—Lord Egerton hizo las presentaciones.

—Encantada de conocerlos—les saludó Lady Elliott con un gesto de la cabeza. —¡Señor Graham!—exclamó dirigiéndose al hombre fornido a su lado. —Por favor, prepare tres habitaciones más para nuestros invitados.

—Por supuesto su señoría—afirmó el señor Graham bajando la cabeza. Entraron en la casa y el señor Graham, junto con los lacayos que portaban los baúles, los acompañaron hasta el primer piso. Primero les mostró a los Egerton su habitación y se despidieron de ellos, prometiendo verse para la hora de la cena. Después, el señor Graham les mostró la habitación de al lado, que fue ocupada por el señor Thornton. Las habitaciones del final de pasillo fueron asignadas a Rachel y Kurt.

—¿Cuál es su equipaje, señorita?—preguntó el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Rachel.

—Desgraciadamente nos robaron todas nuestras pertenencias de camino aquí. El carruaje en el que viajábamos fue asaltado por unos bandidos—contestó Rachel.

—¡Dónde vamos a llegar! Estos caminos son cada día más peligrosos—exclamó el señor Graham. —Les traeré algunas cosas para asearse.

—Muchas gracias—contestó Rachel. —Espero que mañana podamos ir a Chawton para comprar algunas cosas.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, hágamelo saber.

Tras ello, condujo a Kurt a su habitación, al lado de la de Rachel y se despidió de ellos hasta la cena. Después de un minuto, Kurt escuchó un golpe en la puerta y abrió encontrándose a Rachel quién se coló en la habitación de Kurt.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora cuál es el plan?—preguntó Rachel, sentándose en la cama de Kurt y dando unos botes de excitación, mirando a Kurt con expectación.

—Te veo demasiado emocionada con todo esto Rach—dijo Kurt alzando una ceja.

—La verdad es que por un lado me da miedo, pero por otro siento como que es una aventura que tenemos que disfrutar ¿Imaginas la experiencia que me dará todo esto para mi carrera como actriz? ¡Las veinticuatro horas interpretando un personaje!—chilló emocionada Rachel.

—Solo tú estarías emocionada por algo así Rach ¿Y si nos quedamos atrapados aquí en este tiempo?—preguntó Kurt preocupado.

—Debe haber una forma de volver. Debemos averiguar cómo es que hemos llegado al siglo XIX para saber cómo volver a nuestro tiempo. Mientras tanto, yo digo que disfrutemos la experiencia lo que podamos.

Kurt asintió, cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante—llamó Kurt. La puerta se abrió apareciendo un lacayo moreno de unos treinta años seguido de una criada que debía tener la misma edad que Kurt y Rachel, portando toallas y jabón.

—¿Desea darse un baño, señor?—preguntó el lacayo, abriendo una puerta que había dentro de la habitación, la cual al parecer era un baño y entrando para dejar las toallas.

—¿Hay baño dentro de las habitaciones?—preguntó Rachel asomándose a la estancia.

—Sí, señorita—respondió la criada. —Si quiere puedo ir a prepararle un baño a su habitación.

—Oh, gracias. Estoy deseando asearme un poco—contestó Rachel, despidiéndose de Kurt hasta la cena, siguiendo a la criada fuera de la habitación de Kurt y dejando a éste último con el lacayo.

—¿Le preparo el baño entonces señor?—volvió a preguntar el lacayo.

—Sí, gracias—contestó Kurt.

 

**

 

Después de dos días sin haber tenido la oportunidad de lavarse adecuadamente, el baño se había sentido como la gloria para Kurt. Si hubiera podido tener una muda de ropa habría sido perfecto, pero tuvo que conformarse con volver a vestirse con la ropa que Lord Egerton le había prestado. La cena era a las siete y faltaban solo unos cinco minutos para la misma, así que Kurt se apresuró a salir de la habitación, llamando a la puerta de Rachel para que bajaran juntos al comedor.

Rachel apareció por la puerta, sonriendo y llevando el vestido amarillo que Lady Egerton le había prestado. Ambos bajaron por la gran escalera y esperaron a alguien que les pudiera indicar a donde debían dirigirse. Un minuto después el señor Thornton, que se había cambiado de ropa, bajó por las escaleras y se les unió, saludándoles. Hicieron pequeña charla hasta que bajaron los Egerton junto con Lady Elliott, todos acicalados para la cena.

Les siguieron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, Kurt entre Rachel y el señor Thornton. La mesa estaba puesta con gran elegancia y esplendor, dos centros con flores adornaban la mesa, junto con dos candelabros de plata; la vajilla era de porcelana y un montón de cubiertos de plata descansaban a los lados de los platos. Todo abrumó a Kurt ¿Necesitarían en serio tantos cubiertos? Dos lacayos se encontraban esperando junto con el mayordomo, el señor Graham, y cuando estuvieron sentados empezaron a servirles la cena.

El primer plato consistía en una crema. Kurt estaba hambriento así que dio buena cuenta de ella. Vio como Rachel la probaba con reticencia pero pareció gustarle porque también la vio comérsela con agrado.

Lord Egerton empezó a hablar sobre política y el señor Thornton compartió con él algunas opiniones sobre los recientes movimientos revolucionarios que estaban sacudiendo Europa. Kurt escuchó con interés, dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaban en la época justo después de las guerras napoleónicas. Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención en clase de historia, pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando Lady Elliott acabó su plato, los lacayos procedieron a retirar los platos del resto de comensales, tanto si habían terminado su plato como si no. Rachel dio un gruñido de protesta y estaba a punto de decir que no retiraran su plato, cuando Kurt le dio un codazo lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Ella se sobresaltó, dando un saltito en su silla y le frunció el ceño. Kurt le dio una mirada que decía ¡Para! y volvió a mirar hacia delante, viendo como lady Egerton les miraba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Kurt carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

Los lacayos empezaron a servir el segundo plato y con el ajetreo vio como Rachel se le acercaba y susurraba —¿por qué me diste ese codazo?—

—Rach, aquí las costumbres en la mesa son diferentes y cuando la señora de la casa acaba su plato lo retiran a todos—explicó Kurt.

—Pues no me parece bien—espetó Rachel. Fue entonces cuando sirvieron el segundo plato a Rachel. Ésta miró hacia delante y dio un salto en su silla del susto. Kurt casi empieza a reír ante la imagen tan graciosa de su amiga. Entonces un lacayo depositó ante él el segundo plato. Eran alguna especie de pequeñas aves, con su cabeza con plumas, ojos y pico adornando el plato. Miró a Rachel de nuevo, viendo como su amiga se estaba poniendo pálida por momentos y Kurt temió que fuera a vomitar allí mismo. Sin duda, era una visión bastante horrible, pero Kurt supuso que lo sería aún más para una vegana.

Miró a los cubiertos a su lado y no sabía cuál tomar. Había dos tenedores distintos, así que observó sin que fuera demasiado evidente qué tenedor tomaba el señor Thornton y le imitó. Le daba un poco de repelús empezar a cortar la carne con esa cabeza de ave mirándole fijamente, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla. Cuando dio el primer bocado se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba tan malo como parecía a la vista. Y Kurt tenía hambre, así que se puso a ello.

—¿No le gustan los tordos, señorita Rachel?—la pregunta de lady Elliott hizo que Kurt mirara a Rachel, viendo como el plato de su amiga estaba intacto.

—No. No es eso…—intentó explicar Rachel, pero parecía que no sabía que decir. Una idea le vino a Kurt a la mente.

—Mi hermana adora los pájaros. En casa, tenemos enormes pajareras con muchísimas aves diferentes. Creo que le da pena comérselas.

—Oh, querida. Lo siento ¿Puedo ofrecerle alguna otra cosa?— ofreció lady Elliott.

—Muchas gracias. No es necesario. No tengo demasiada hambre, de todos modos—respondió Rachel.

—Tonterías—exclamó lady Elliott, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto —¡Señor Graham!—llamó al mayordomo.

—¿Sí, mi lady?—

—Dígale a la señora Potts que prepare algunos emparedados y súbanlos—ordenó lady Elliott.

—Por supuesto, señora—el señor Graham hizo una pequeña reverencia, dando instrucciones a uno de sus lacayos para que fuera a avisar a la cocinera.

—No, en serio. No se moleste—intervino Rachel, temerosa de qué le traerían esta vez.

—No es ninguna molestia, querida—añadió lady Elliott con una sonrisa.

La conversación cambió a algo más banal, ya que lady Egerton empezó a hablar de la temporada de bailes que se avecinaba.

—Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a todas nuestras amistades ¿los Knightley han llegado ya para pasar el verano?—preguntó lady Egerton.

—Creo que llegaron hace un par de días, querida. Seguro que la señorita Knightley se alegrará mucho de poder verte—dijo lady Elliott —de todas maneras, seguro que verás a todo el mundo en el baile de Lord Smythe.

—Oh, eso sería estupendo—exclamó lady Egerton. —Lord Smythe celebra a finales de agosto un baile al que asiste toda la flor y nata de la región. Lo celebra en su casa de Derbyshire—explicó dirigiéndose a Kurt y Rachel. —Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos.

—¿A todos, querida?—preguntó lord Egerton con una media sonrisa de diversión.

—Muy gracioso George. Por supuesto que no tengo ningunas ganas de encontrarme con las hermanas Bertram. Son las muchachas más estúpidas que jamás he conocido—dijo lady Egerton con un resoplido de fastidio.

—Tía, ¿lord Smythe está en Basildon Park ya?—preguntó Lord Egerton.

—Sí, llegó hace un par de semanas con algunos amigos. Los vi en la cena de los Woodhouse la semana pasada.

—Tengo muchas ganas de ir de caza con él—afirmó Lord Egerton. —Mañana le escribiré para que podamos ir a hacerle una visita.

Un lacayo llegó con una bandeja y depositó algunos fiambres, pan y arenques ahumados frente a Rachel para que ésta se sirviera. Rachel dio las gracias y tomó un trozo de pan con un poco de fiambre de pollo relleno. Kurt la miró mientras lo probaba con reticencia.

Lady Elliott preguntó al señor Thornton a qué se dedicaba y éste empezó a explicar sobre sus actividades como comerciante. Los lacayos retiraron los platos y sirvieron el postre, una tartaleta de frutas con chocolate. Kurt había dado el primer mordisco al delicioso dulce cuando lady Elliott le preguntó de dónde eran. Kurt explicó una variación de la historia que había dado a los Egerton y al señor Thornton antes, explicando que se habían conocido todos en Bath, tal y como le había dicho lord Egerton a su tía al presentarlos y omitió la información de que tenían parientes en Chawton, pensando que lady Elliott no tendría dificultades para desmontar su historia si indagaba un poco.

—¡Nueva York! ¡Están muy lejos de casa! Espero que estén pasando una buena estancia en Inglaterra ¿Es la primera vez que vienen?—preguntó lady Elliott.

—Sí, es la primera vez—respondió Kurt.

—Entonces, deben quedarse por lo menos un mes, no admito discusión. Serán nuestros invitados, usted también señor Thornton. Deben visitar toda la región de Hampshire ¡les encantará!—afirmó lady Elliott.

Tras acabar el postre, se retiraron del comedor y pasaron a una estancia mucho más pequeña, donde se les sirvieron bebidas alcohólicas y té. Kurt y Rachel fueron invitados a sentarse con lady Elliott, los Egerton y el señor Thornton para jugar a los naipes. Debieron enseñarles el juego ya que no lo conocían pero pronto lo pillaron y pasaron una agradable velada en su compañía. Kurt habló de ir al día siguiente al pueblo para adquirir algo de ropa, debido a que solo contaban con la muda que les habían prestado. Lady Elliott preguntó al señor Graham si un lacayo podría acompañarlos y el mayordomo le dijo que un tal William les acompañaría mañana temprano sin problema.

Los Egerton también hablaron de visitar a los Knighley mañana mientras compraban en el pueblo, mientras que el señor Thornton se ofreció a acompañar a Kurt y Rachel. Se despidieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones y cuando Kurt se metió en la cama les costó conciliar el sueño, recordando todo lo que les había pasado hoy. Esperaba que mañana pudieran averiguar algo que les esclareciera lo que les podía haber pasado.

 

**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Rachel decidieron ir a Chawton caminando, ya que les informaron que era un agradable paseo de unas 3 millas. El señor Thornton les acompañaba e iba al lado de Rachel, hablando sobre las diferencias entre el paisaje del sur de Inglaterra y Milton, de dónde él era, que era una región industrial del norte de Inglaterra. William, un lacayo de pelo rubio paja, larguirucho y con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, les acompañaba.

Una vez en Chawton, William les acompañó a la calle principal donde se encontraban las tiendas más surtidas, según sus palabras. Con el dinero que Lord Egerton les prestó pudieron encargar dos mudas de ropa de diario y un traje de fiesta -Lord Egerton había insistido en darles más dinero para que pudieran comprársela, por si surgía algún evento más elegante al que tuvieran que acudir. Según él, lo ideal sería que se las hicieran a medida, pero no había tiempo para ello-. Aún así, tuvieron que probársela y les tomaron medidas para ajustarles el traje de fiesta y una de las mudas. Kurt se negó a ajustar la otra, pues hacía dos días que llevaba la misma camisa y no tenía intención de repetir un día más. Sabía que la camisa le venía un poco ancha, así como la chaqueta, aunque el pantalón le encajaba perfectamente. Aún así, Rachel le dijo que se veía muy guapo.

El señor Thornton aprovechó el rato en el que Kurt y Rachel estaban en la tienda para ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y averiguar las oportunidades comerciales de la zona y quedaron en verse en dos horas delante de la iglesia.

Kurt y Rachel también aprovecharon para ir a una zapatería. William les acompañaba y cargaba con los paquetes a pesar de las protestas de Kurt y Rachel, que se ofrecieron a llevarlas ellos mismos. Kurt se compró un par de botas y Rachel unos zapatos de diario y otros de fiesta. Cuando acabaron sus compras, se dirigieron hacia la iglesia. Podían sentir las miradas curiosas de la gente del pueblo al verlos pasar, pero ellos intentaron ignorarlas.

Al llegar a la iglesia, les esperaba ya el señor Thornton y decidieron volver a Hallington Hall para llegar a tiempo para la hora de almorzar. El señor Thornton y Rachel se adelantaron un poco en el camino y Kurt les observó desde atrás. Parecía que el señor Thornton estaba genuinamente interesado en Rachel y ésta no era ajena a sus atenciones.

Kurt aprovechó para entablar una conversación con William.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajas para lady Elliott?—preguntó Kurt.

—Desde hace dos años, señor. Antes vivía en la granja familiar. Está en las tierras de lady Elliott—respondió William.

—¿Y te gusta trabajar en Hallington Hall como lacayo?—

—No está mal. La vida en la granja es muy dura, sobre todo en el invierno. Al menos en Hallington Hall tenemos buena comida cada día y un lugar caliente en el invierno. Lady Elliott es una patrona muy generosa y amable—explicó William.

Kurt asintió antes de decidirse a hacer una pregunta con la esperanza de poder ir averiguando más cosas del lugar.

—¿Sabes?, el otro día mi hermana y yo visitamos Stonehenge y nos quedamos impactados por la grandiosidad de los círculos de piedra. Parece haber muchos por esta zona—Kurt trató de sonar casual. —¿Se sabe para qué servían? ¿existe alguna leyenda o magia relacionada con las piedras? Siempre me han atraído estas historias y ya que tú eres de la zona…—dejó su frase sin acabar.

—Bueno, no se sabe muy bien para qué servían. Hay muchas historias distintas. Algunos dicen que son de la época de Merlín y los druidas, otros dicen que son más antiguas. Alguna gente dice que las brujas se reunían algunas noches en los círculos de piedra y hacían rituales mágicos. Hay leyendas de gente que ha desparecido en las piedras y luego han vuelto a aparecer al cabo de meses o años de estar desaparecidos, sin ninguna explicación. Pero supongo que son todo supersticiones. El señor Graham, el mayordomo, siempre nos dice que no debemos creer en esas cosas—dijo William con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kurt murmuró en asentimiento, pero no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que William le acababa de contar ¿Sería posible que su visita a Stonehenge tuviera algo que ver con lo que les había ocurrido? ¿Y qué eran esas historias sobre gente desaparecida? ¿serían ciertas? Lo que más inquietaba a Kurt era la sensación tan extraña que había sentido en el círculo de piedras, esa vibración que había sentido y la forma en que ambos se desmayaron cuando Kurt tocó la piedra ¿podían, de algún modo, haber viajado en el tiempo a través del círculo de piedras?

 

**

 

Después de almorzar, se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar y Kurt aprovechó para colarse en la habitación de Rachel.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte— le soltó Kurt, sentándose sobre la cama —mientras volvíamos a Hallington Hall esta mañana, hablé con William, el lacayo. Él ha vivido en esta región toda su vida y le pregunté acerca de las leyendas que envuelven a los círculos de piedras. Me contó que se dice que son mágicos y que hay gente que ha desaparecido en los círculos o cerca de ellos y que luego algunos de los desaparecidos han vuelto a aparecer años después. Hay otros de los que no se ha sabido nada.

—Eso es muy interesante. ¿Crees que explicaría por qué estamos aquí? Aunque suena como una locura, pero ¿realmente crees en la magia?— preguntó Rachel, sentándose a su lado.

—Sé que es una locura, pero no veo otra explicación— dijo Kurt pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Vale, tenemos que volver a Stonehenge y tratar de volver a nuestro tiempo— dijo Rachel con gesto decidido —¿cómo haremos para volver allí? Hay un día de camino.

Kurt asintió con determinación. —Debemos inventar una excusa para ir a Chawton, allí seguro podremos comprar el billete de algún carruaje que nos lleve a Amesbury. Desde allí, llegar a Stonehenge no ha de ser difícil.

—¿Y qué excusa vamos a dar para ausentarnos más de un día?— preguntó Rachel.

—¿Visitar algún sitio o conocido?— dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros —es algo creíble, ¿no?

—Sí…—dijo Rachel arrastrando la palabra, pensativa.

—¿En qué piensas?—

—¿No te gustaría quedarte unos días más por aquí?— preguntó Rachel, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Rachel! ¿Estás loca? ¡Debemos volver cuánto antes! ¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, ¿vale?— Rachel hizo aspavientos con los brazos. —Es solo que estar aquí no ha sido del todo desagradable. Es toda una aventura, ¿no te parece?

—Tú lo que quieres es quedarte unos días más para estar con el señor Thornton. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo coqueteáis los dos— dijo Kurt, sonriendo con picardía y pellizcando a su amiga en el costado.

—¡Kurt! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Ese hombre tiene como…200 años!—dijo Rachel.

—Pues está muy bueno para tener 200 años—dijo Kurt entre risas, a las cuales se unió Rachel cuando Kurt empezó a pellizcarla en un intento de hacerle cosquillas. Después de unos momentos de risas, Kurt paró y se puso serio.

—Rachel, debemos intentar volver a casa cuanto antes. Quién sabe si podremos hacerlo o no. Todo esto de las piedras es solo una suposición. Bien podría no funcionar— dijo Kurt.

—Funcionará—dijo Rachel con convicción.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt preguntó al mayordomo por el horario de los carruajes desde Chawton, así como las rutas, pero desgraciadamente el señor Graham no pudo informarle. Es por eso que Kurt decidió ir a Chawton andando para informarse de los horarios de los carruajes esa misma tarde. Rachel no le acompañó ya que la comida le había sentado pesada y tenía dolor de tripa, por lo que Kurt la obligó a quedarse en su habitación, a pesar de las protestas de ella. Pero Kurt le quitó importancia al asunto diciendo que ya conocía el camino y era solo una media hora de ida y vuelta, más el tiempo que estaría en el pueblo, por lo que no tardaría más de dos horas. Informó al mayordomo de que iba a dar un paseo, le pidió que le subieran a Rachel una infusión y partió hacia el pueblo.

Era una tarde cálida y apacible de verano por lo que el paseo hasta Chawton fue muy agradable. Kurt llevaba el traje y las botas que había comprado esa misma mañana. A pesar de lo aparatoso de las ropas de época y las diferentes capas que implicaban, Kurt podía reconocer que le sentaban muy bien a los hombres, incluido él mismo. Se sentía elegante de una forma que pocas veces se había sentido y eso que este no era su traje de fiesta.

Una vez en Chawton se dirigió a la oficina de transporte y preguntó por los carruajes a Amesbury. En dos días salía uno a las ocho de la mañana por lo que Kurt reservó dos plazas en él, pagando con algo del dinero que Lord Egerton le había prestado. Tenía la esperanza de que volver a Stonehenge funcionara.

Estaba de regreso a Hallington Hall, la enorme mansión ya divisándose a los lejos cuando desde lo alto de una colina vio un pequeño sendero, el cual, William le había comentado esa misma mañana que entraba en el pequeño bosque que marcaba la linde del parque de Hallington Hall. Kurt decidió volver a la casa por el sendero en lugar de por el camino principal.

Grandes robles, hayas y abedules se alzaban a medida que Kurt entraba más en el bosque a través del pequeño sendero. Olor a húmedo y musgo impregnaban el ambiente, mientras los trinos de pájaros y ruidos del bosque resonaban por todas partes. Si existían los duendes y hadas, sin duda estaban en bosques como éste. Kurt empezó a tararear alegremente una canción mientras avanzaba por el sendero, cuando al girar en una curva estrecha, tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa para no ser embestido por un caballo. El animal se asustó y relinchó poniéndose sobre sus dos patas traseras, tirando a su jinete por el movimiento brusco.

—¡Maldita sea!—Kurt escuchó que el jinete maldecía mientras intentaba incorporarse de nuevo desde el suelo en el sendero. Kurt, que también se había caído hacia un lado del camino al apartarse rápidamente, se levantó también un poco dolorido. Cuando estuvo de pie, se apartó el polvo de los pantalones y se dio cuenta, con horror, que se había hecho un roto en los mismos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mis pantalones nuevos arruinados!—gritó Kurt con pesar. No podía creer que se hubiera roto los únicos pantalones que tenía, los cuales había comprado solo esa misma mañana. El pesar por los pantalones eclipsó el dolor que sentía en su cadera al haberse caído al suelo sobre ella.

—¡Perdona princesa! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Creo que yo puedo haberme roto algo más que unos estúpidos pantalones— gritó el hombre y eso hizo que Kurt se girara para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Vio como el otro hombre caminaba cojeando hacia el caballo que relinchaba y se movía con nerviosismo. Le vio agarrar las riendas y acariciar su lomo para calmarlo. Entonces el hombre se giró mirando a Kurt y éste último se quedó sin habla. Ante él, mirándole en silencio se encontraba un hombre muy atractivo vestido con ropa de montar elegante. Debía tener más o menos su misma edad y Kurt perdió la capacidad de reacción. Durante unos segundos solo pudo quedarse contemplándole. El otro hombre también le observaba en silencio. Parecía asombrado con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero el momento duró sólo un instante. El desconocido frunció el ceño y apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—¿No va a disculparse?

—¿Perdone? ¿Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse? ¡Fue culpa suya! ¡Usted es el que me embistió con su caballo y arruinó mis pantalones! Además, estoy amoratado por todos lados—dijo Kurt tocándose el muslo y dando un respingo ante el dolor.

—¿Culpa mía? Mi caballo se asustó al encontrarse contigo en el camino. Deberías abstenerte de caminar en lugares públicos. Con esa palidez pareces un espectro. No sabía que había fantasmas vagando por este bosque ¿o eres un duende? Con esas orejas puntiagudas no me decido— el hombre dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado prepotente. Kurt sintió la ira burbujeando en su interior. No iba a dejar que un idiota le insultara de esa manera, por muy guapo que este fuera.

—¡Y tú tienes un repulsivo cabello CW, dientes de cabello y hueles a Craiglist!

El hombre frunció el ceño en confusión. —No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. Excepto lo de dientes de caballo—dijo sonriendo ampliamente y enseñando sus odiosos dientes. Parecía que el cretino se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto.

—Básicamente estoy diciendo que eres repugnante, ¿eso lo entiendes? Ahh y por cierto, vas a comprarme unos pantalones nuevos—espetó Kurt, alzando la nariz en actitud desafiante. El otro hombre sonrió con diversión mientras se acercaba más a Kurt. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le rodeó mirando los pantalones de Kurt y su culo donde tenía el roto. Kurt se apresuró a tapar el roto con las manos y se apartó para impedir que el hombre le siguiera mirando.

—Pues yo creo que te quedan muy bien tal y como están—dijo el hombre riéndose por lo bajo.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de resoplar y maldecir en voz baja. Empezó a alejarse siguiendo el camino. Cojeaba ligeramente pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era llegar a Hallington Hall lo antes posible y olvidar este desagradable encuentro.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Así que aceptas la derrota?—oyó que el hombre le preguntaba. Kurt giró la cabeza para ver que el otro hombre le estaba siguiendo tirando de su caballo y portando esa sonrisa de superioridad que ya estaba empezando a odiar.

—¿Derrota? No sabía que estábamos en una competición. De todas formas, no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted—Kurt tropezó con una raíz y casi cayó de nuevo a tierra. Notó como una mano le sujetaba del brazo para evitar que se cayera. Kurt giró la cara y vio como el hombre le había agarrado para evitar que se cayese. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver lo que le pareció preocupación en su rostro. Sin embargo, duró solo un instante antes de que el hombre frunciera el ceño y lo soltara.

—A ver si miras por donde vas, ¡está claro que eres un patoso!—exclamó el hombre mirándolo con el ceño aún fruncido.

—¿Por qué no se larga por dónde vino?—respondió Kurt mientras se giraba y seguía su camino cojeando. Kurt se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se movía y sintió la sensación de estar siendo observado. Tras unos pasos, se giró de nuevo para comprobar que, efectivamente, seguía allí de pie mirándole. Sin embargo, Kurt se volvió a girar y siguió su camino ignorándolo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—oyó que le preguntaba alzando la voz. Kurt se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento y se giró mirándole con estupefacción.

—¿Ahora me ofrece ayuda? No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas muy bien solo— contestó Kurt.

El hombre alzó las manos en señal de derrota —Mejor, solo te lo pregunté porque no quería tener sobre mi conciencia el dejarte aquí malherido y que te mueras de frío en este bosque. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí contigo.

Con eso, el hombre se montó en su caballo, no sin dificultad ya que también estaba cojeando, y se fue cabalgando en dirección contraria a Kurt, quién le miró con la boca abierta, asombrado por el descaro y engreimiento de este tipo.

Fue difícil llegar a Hallington Hall cojeando como estaba y después de unos quince minutos, Kurt casi se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la ayuda del idiota prepotente, pero su orgullo le impidió hacerlo. Finalmente, por fin divisó el edificio principal y suspiró de alivio.

Cuando entró, el señor Graham estaba dando instrucciones a uno de los lacayos. Cuando vio el estado en el que estaba, con la ropa sucia, pantalón roto y cojeando, se acercó inmediatamente a Kurt preguntándole qué le había pasado.

—Un caballo me embistió en el sendero del bosque. Fue una mala caída, eso es todo— explicó Kurt.

El señor Graham dio instrucciones en seguida para que le prepararan un baño y para que le subieran un ungüento que tenía el ama de llaves.

Mientras Kurt se relajaba en el baño caliente, no pudo dejar de revivir en su cabeza todo el encuentro con el desconocido. Al notar el escozor de sus raspones se preguntó qué tan malherido estaría él. Al fin y al cabo, el otro hombre había caído desde lo alto de su caballo. No pudo dejar de pensar que era una pena que fuera un idiota y un engreído porque sin duda, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que jamás había visto. Lástima que todo eso desapareció en cuanto abrió su boca.

 

**

 

Para el momento de la cena, todos en la casa se habían enterado del percance de Kurt y le preguntaron por su estado mientras tomaban el primer plato. Él evitó hablar sobre el intercambio de insultos que tuvo con el desconocido, decidiendo que no valía la pena entrar en más detalles. Aún así, lord Egerton le preguntó si sabía quién era el hombre con el que se había topado, curioso de quién podría estar cabalgando por los terrenos de Hallington Hall, pero Kurt se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que se dijeron el uno al otro, nunca llegaron a presentarse.

Tras ello, lord Egerton informó que a la mañana siguiente se había organizado una cacería en las tierras de lady Elliott con algunos terratenientes de la zona y que por supuesto, Kurt, Rachel y el señor Thornton estaban invitados. El señor Thornton aceptó complacido la invitación pero Kurt dijo que no sabía montar a caballo muy bien, lo cual sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es posible que un caballero no domine el arte de la equitación?—preguntó lady Elliott.

—En Nueva York no hay tanta costumbre de que los caballeros monten a caballo. No olviden que somos gente de ciudad—respondió Kurt intentando inventar algo creíble para salir del paso.

—¿Y usted Rachel, tampoco monta?—preguntó el señor Thornton con interés. Rachel negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—Es una lástima. Me habría gustado que nos acompañara—dijo el señor Thornton.

—De todas formas, Rachel puede acompañarnos a mí y a Olivia. Nos encontraremos con vosotros al mediodía para la merienda en Farringdon Cottage—añadió lady Elliott.

—¿Y qué hay de usted Kurt? ¿Se irá con las damas?—preguntó el señor Thornton.

—Creo que me quedaré en Hallington Hall y me relajaré en la biblioteca. De todos modos, aún estoy un poco magullado de la caída y no creo que me convenga montar a caballo, más siendo un jinete inexperto—contestó Kurt.

Todos parecieron contentarse con la respuesta y estar de acuerdo en que lo mejor para Kurt era que hiciera un poco de reposo.

Tras la cena, Rachel y Kurt se encontraron en la habitación de Rachel.

—¿Estás bien, Kurt? ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando llegaste de lo que había pasado?—preguntó Rachel,

—Tranquila, Rach. Estoy bien. Solo un poco magullado y con algunos rasguños. Lo que más mal parado salió fue mi orgullo. Ese tipo era un presumido mal educado que no dejó de burlarse de mí—explicó Kurt.

—Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que aquí los hombres eran mucho más caballerosos que en nuestro tiempo—dijo Rachel.

—Solo has conocido a Lord Egerton y al señor Thornton. No puedes generalizar.

—Está bien. Ahora, cuéntame que averiguaste en Chawton ¿hay algún carruaje para Amesbury?—preguntó Rachel mirándole expectante.

—Sí, pasado mañana. Ya he comprado dos billetes para la posta y espero que pasado mañana a esta hora estemos de regreso a nuestra época—explicó Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Por la mañana, después del desayuno, el ajetreo era evidente en la casa. Las criadas y lacayos se afanaban por preparar los cestos de comidas que llevarían para la merienda, mientras los mozos de cuadras acababan de alistar los caballos que esperaban ante la entrada de la mansión. Era una mañana bastante desapacible a pesar de encontrarse a principios de julio. Hacía frío para la época del año, pareciendo más un día de primavera u otoño que un día de verano y había llovido durante la noche, dejando el terreno embarrado. Todavía había unos negros nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento. Aún así, la cacería no se canceló. Lord Egerton y el señor Thornton habían salido con sus trajes de montar, seguidos por lady Elliott, lady Egerton y Rachel. Ellas irían en dos carruajes junto con un par de criadas y lacayos, así como el mayordomo portando la comida, para adelantarse y llegar a Farringdom Cottage para preparar la merienda. Farringdom Cottage era una pequeña casa de campo, dentro de los terrenos de Hallington Hall que usaban muchas veces para almorzar cuando salían de caza.

Un par de lacayos sostenían con unas correas a tres perros de raza setters, propiedad de lady Elliott que les acompañarían en la cacería. Los caballeros estaban esperando a que llegaran los invitados a la cacería por lord Egerton de propiedades colindantes. El primero en llegar montado en un bonito corcel negro fue un hombre rechoncho de unos cuarenta años, con barba y bigote canosos. Llevaba su propio perro de caza con él. Los Egerton y lady Elliott lo saludaron presentándolo como Lord Andrew Rushworth. Tras él, llegaron un hombre y mujer de unos veintitantos cabalgando en corceles blancos. Fueron presentados como el señor Jonathan Knightley y su esposa Emma, que al parecer eran buenos amigos de los Egerton. Tras ellos, estuvieron bastantes minutos esperando, pues parecía que los últimos invitados se retrasaban.

—Qué raro que se retrasen, no es propio de Sebastian—comentó Lord Egerton al señor Knightley.

—Ciertamente, si algo le gusta, es la puntualidad—estuvo de acuerdo el señor Knightley.

Las damas decidieron partir ya hacia Farringdon Cottage sin esperar a la llegada del último invitado. Kurt empezaba a sentir dolor en el pie que se había torcido y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba sentarse un poco. Estaba subiendo la gran escalinata de la entrada para volver a entrar en la casa, cuando oyó el sonido de cascos de caballo acercándose. Eran dos jinetes elegantes que se acercaban desde el camino.

—Sebastian, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿A qué se debe tu retraso?—Kurt oyó como lord Egerton preguntaba.—Señor Crawford, un gusto verle de nuevo.

—Un horror, George. No creo que pueda ir con vosotros de caza. Estoy todo magullado—Kurt reconoció la voz del hombre al instante. Con asombro se giró para mirar hacia donde el hombre estaba desmontando de su caballo, quejándose de dolor en el proceso. Era el mismo hombre con el que había tenido el desagradable encontronazo ayer.

—Ayer me caí del caballo y pensé que hoy estaría mucho mejor, pero el trayecto hasta aquí ha sido una pesadilla—prosiguió el hombre. Por suerte, parecía que no había visto a Kurt todavía y éste se apresuró a acabar de subir los escalones que le faltaban y entró en la casa. Lo menos que deseaba era volverse a topar con él. Decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca. Desde los grandes ventanales que había, tenía una vista completa del patio donde todavía se encontraba la partida de caza. Vio a los hombres partir junto con los perros. Sin embargo, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía distinguirlos.

Con un suspiro, decidió recorrer las estanterías llenas de libros en busca de alguno en el que pudiera enfrascarse. Tras un poco de búsqueda, encontró una versión de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Le sorprendió ver que figuraba como una obra de autor anónimo, aunque después recordó haber leído en su clase de literatura avanzada que la primera vez que se publicó fue como obra anónima y no bajo la firma de Jane Austen. Miró el espacio ante él. Había dos grandes butacas frente a la chimenea que estaba apagada. Sin embargo, se decidió por un asiento con cojines que estaba bajo uno de los grandes ventanales. Se tumbó en él, comprobando que era muy cómodo y se preparó para disfrutar de una buena lectura durante unas horas. Quizás si salía el sol más tarde podría dar un paseo por el parque.

Llevaba solo tres o cuatro páginas leídas cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Desde donde estaba recostado no podía ver la puerta, ya que ésta se encontraba oculta por las hileras de estanterías. Escuchó unos pasos que parecían deambular entre los estantes. Pensó en preguntar quién era pero supuso que sería alguno de los empleados de la casa, devolviendo algún libro y continuó con su lectura.

—¡Por dios!—oyó que alguien daba un respingo. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio al hombre con el que había tenido el encuentro el día anterior con cara de susto y su mano derecha sobre su corazón.—Me ha dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que no había nadie a-— dejó la frase sin terminar cuando estrechó los ojos para abrirlos a continuación con sorpresa —¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó el hombre.

—Creo que eso mismo debería preguntarle a usted— respondió Kurt cerrando el libro e incorporándose un poco para quedarse sentado mirando de frente al hombre.

El hombre pareció un poco descolocado ante la presencia de Kurt en la biblioteca y la pregunta de Kurt se quedó sin respuesta. Éste decidió ser el primero en hablar para zanjar la cuestión.

—Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy invitado de los Egerton y lady Elliott en Hallington Hall. Les conocí en Bath junto con mi hermana y nos invitaron a pasar la temporada en Hampshire—explicó Kurt. —Sé que aquí no es de buena educación presentarse uno mismo a un desconocido pero creo que usted y yo podemos saltarnos esos protocolos después de nuestro primer encuentro, ¿no le parece?—Kurt vio como el hombre alzo una ceja y dio una media sonrisa divertida, pareciendo divertido con el descaro de Kurt.

—Tiene razón, no es de buena educación, pero supongo que no podemos pedir buena educación a alguien de clase más baja como usted—dijo el hombre con prepotencia en su voz.

Kurt frunció el ceño con enfado ante el insulto del otro hombre. Ya iba a responderle cuando el otro hombre siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad de una réplica.

—Supongo que podemos prescindir de formalidades—asintió el hombre. —Soy Lord Sebastian Smythe, séptimo conde de Strangford— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Lord Smythe levantó la cabeza, que aún tenía inclinada y le miró con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Usted—dijo Kurt aún entre risas. –Todas esas reverencias y su habla afectada, intentando pasar como alguien caballeroso ahora, cuando no hace ni siquiera veinticuatro horas se comportó como un grosero y mal educado conmigo.

El rostro de Lord Smythe mostró consternación, aunque ésta duró solo un segundo.

—Usted también fue grosero y me insultó—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su postura rezumaba una altitud altiva que a Kurt no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Usted me insultó primero. Yo sólo me defendí— respondió Kurt, levantándose y sosteniendo el libro apretado entre sus brazos. Lord Smythe bajó la mirada, observando el libro y entrecerrando los ojos escrutándolo.

—¿Está leyendo _Orgullo y prejuicio_?—preguntó.

—¿Lo conoce? ¿Lo ha leído?—preguntó Kurt con genuino interés, bajando la guardia y olvidando por un momento su anterior disputa. En las conversaciones que había tenido tanto con los Egerton como con el señor Thornton había comprobado que no eran muy aficionados a la lectura. Él era un ávido lector y se había mostrado contrariado de no poder hablar sobre libros con las personas que había conocido aquí. Al fin y al cabo, no había muchos más temas de los que pudieran hablar. Pensar que lord Smythe podría ser la primera persona que mostraba un mínimo interés por los libros le emocionó y fastidió al mismo tiempo.

—No, prefiero otro tipo de lectura. Esas historias de amor son para mujeres—contestó lord Smythe con un resoplido.

—Pues que sepa que es un buen libro—dijo Kurt apretando aún más el libro entre sus manos como si quisiera protegerlo de lord Smythe.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos y empezó a hacerse incómodo. Kurt supuso que Lord Smythe quería también usar la biblioteca y era lo bastante grande como para que ambos no se molestasen y pudieran ignorarse pero no se sentía a gusto con el hombre aquí. Sobre todo porque en este momento le estaba mirando fijamente de una forma que le ponía nervioso. Kurt empezó a andar para salir de la biblioteca, pensando en ir a su habitación para proseguir con la lectura, cuando Lord Smythe habló, su voz un mero susurro que Kurt casi se pierde.

—No hace falta que se vaya. Si mi presencia le incomoda, puedo marcharme yo.

Kurt pensó en decirle que se marchara, pero observó a lord Smythe por un momento y su actitud parecía diferente ahora. La altanería y prepotencia parecían haber desaparecido. Su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, sin mirar a Kurt y de repente parecía un poco tímido y arrepentido, pero debía estar malinterpretando su expresión, ¿verdad? Aún así, decidió que él era mejor persona que este aristócrata estirado.

—La biblioteca es lo suficientemente grande para que no nos molestemos— dijo Kurt, volviendo a su banco bajo la ventana. Abrió en silencio su libro y se puso a leer esperando que Lord Smythe tomara la indirecta y le dejara en paz.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el hombre se quedó de pie mirándolo durante un par de minutos pero Kurt no cedió al impulso creciente de preguntarle qué estaba mirando. Si se trataba de una forma infantil de provocación no iba a ser él quién cediera.

Finalmente, Lord Smythe se perdió entre las estanterías. Kurt podía oírle sacando libros y volviendo a dejarlos en su sitio. En algún momento se puso a silbar y eso distrajo a Kurt de su lectura.

—¿Le gusta Shakespeare?—la pregunta sorprendió a Kurt y levantó la mirada del libro. Lord Smythe le miraba asomado desde una de las estanterías. Eso descolocó a Kurt y casi le hizo olvidarse del comportamiento que había tenido con él en el pasado.

—Sí—fue la respuesta escueta de Kurt antes de volver a hundir la mirada en su libro.

—Veo que eres conversador—respondió lord Smythe con un bufido de forma sarcástica.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ahora resulta que quiere conversar conmigo?—preguntó Kurt extrañado.

Lord Smythe salió de detrás de la fila de estanterías y se apoyó de nuevo en una de ellas delante de Kurt.

—Estoy aburrido y no hay nadie más en la casa—se encogió de hombros. —Los libros que valen la pena ya los he leído varias veces. Tristemente, la biblioteca de lady Elliott es más bien escasa.

Kurt se sorprendió de escuchar que Lord Smythe había leído varias veces muchos de los libros que estaban aquí. Antes había visto que entre sus estantes había no solo las obras completas de Shakespeare, sino obras de autores ingleses como Marlowe, Chaucer, Thomas Kyd, las primeras novelas de Lord Byron o de Jane Austen. También había obras clásicas griegas y le parecía haber visto _Fausto_ de Goethe. No podía imaginar cómo debía ser de grande la biblioteca de Lord Smythe para que desdeñara así la de lady Elliott.

—¿Ha leído todos esos libros?—Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar con asombro.

—Sí, varias veces—respondió presumido. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lord Smythe preguntó —¿Cuál es su libro favorito?—

Kurt en seguida pensó en libros de autores modernos, como _Los juegos del hambre_ , _Harry Potter_ o alguna novela de Agatha Christie, pero no podía mencionar ninguno de esos, ¿verdad? Así que se decidió por ser un poco vago.

—No tengo un libro favorito. Me gustan muchos.

—Ahhh, vamos. Está bien, se lo pondré más fácil ¿cuál es su obra favorita de Shakespeare?

Kurt no las había leído todas, pero respondió con una que sí había leído.

— _Romeo y Julieta_.

—Puff—se burló Lord Smythe. —Tenía el presentimiento de que escogería esa. O alguna de sus comedias más livianas. Sólo hay que ver lo que está leyendo. Es una novela para mujeres. Shakespeare tiene muchas mejores. _Hamlet_ u _Otelo_ , por ejemplo. Tienen una profundidad de la que carece _Romeo y Julieta_. Pero supongo que usted es de los que prefieren algo liviano.

—Y yo sabía que se burlaría de mi elección. Los tipos como usted no leen historias de amor, ¿verdad? Porque si alguien pensara que puede sentir amor o conmoverse al leer sobre él, su reputación estaría por los suelos, ¿me equivoco? O quizás, es usted tan mezquino que no puede albergar en su interior un sentimiento tan puro como el amor. A diferencia de usted, a mí me gusta pensar que puede existir un amor así de grande entre dos personas. Sé que soy un soñador, pero en mi vida se han burlado de mí incontables veces por eso y no he cambiado por ello. Usted burlándose de mí, no va a cambiarlo tampoco—Kurt cerró su libro y se puso de pie para abandonar la biblioteca. Sabía que quizás su reacción había sido un poco exagerada pero estaba harto de lidiar con matones y que ahora también tuviera que hacerlo aquí era el colmo. Pasó al lado de Lord Smythe y ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando el otro hombre habló.

—Discúlpeme, por favor—Kurt se giró sorprendido al escuchar al otro hombre disculparse por primera vez. —No se vaya—Lord Smythe dijo a Kurt. —Sé que a veces puedo ser mal educado y antipático pero realmente estaba disfrutando de su compañía. Pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de hablar de libros con alguien realmente interesado.

Lord Smythe miró al suelo, pareciendo de repente avergonzado por haber dicho demasiado.

—No me gusta que me insulten. Ya he sido suficientemente insultado en mi vida—dijo Kurt agachando la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar el infierno que había vivido en la secundaria.

—Si no es indiscreción que lo pregunte ¿Por qué le insultaban? ¿Y quién?—preguntó lord Smythe, su voz carente de la altanería anterior. Kurt alzó la vista para mirarlo y pudo ver genuino interés, como si no pudiera creer que alguien podría insultarlo. Kurt casi tuvo ganas de reír ante la ironía de la situación.

—Tiene gracia, ¿sabe? Usted mismo no ha hecho otra cosa que insultarme desde el principio. Me han insultado desde joven por mi aspecto, por mi manera de ser, por mi voz…—Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Que usted no sea diferente de ellos no me sorprende— Kurt vio como Lord Smythe bajaba la cabeza y un color rosado bañaba sus mejillas ¿estaba avergonzado? Kurt apenas podía creerlo.

—Me disculpo de nuevo por mi comportamiento con usted. He sido grosero y le ruego me perdone. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?—preguntó Lord Smythe levantando la mirada hacia Kurt y ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa que muy a su pesar, hizo que el corazón de Kurt se enterneciera un poco.

Kurt pensó que en su vida había perdonado y dado segundas oportunidades a algunos de sus antiguos bullies como Finn o Puck y había resultado ser algo bueno al final. Incluso había perdonado a David, quién había hecho su vida un infierno. Respirando profundamente, tomó una resolución acercándose a Lord Smythe y alargando la mano para estrecharla.

—Kurt Hummel, de Nueva York—Lord Smythe se quedó mirando la mano alargada de Kurt con sorpresa y Kurt entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás no era lo más apropiado para la época estrecharse la mano. Hizo un ademán de retirarla, pero Lord Smythe se adelantó tomando la mano de Kurt y estrechándola.

—Sebastian Smythe—Kurt se dio cuenta que había omitido cualquier título de lord o conde al presentarse esta segunda vez y eso gustó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lord Smythe rompió el contacto y Kurt extrañó la sensación de la piel cálida de su mano. Apretó su mano en un puño para eliminar la sensación persistente. La sala se había quedado en silencio después de las presentaciones y Kurt empezó a sentirse nervioso ante la mirada fija de Sebastian. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de Sebastian sobre él.

Con un carraspeo se atrevió a mirar a Sebastian a la cara. Éste miraba su rostro con atención, como si estuviera estudiando cada detalle del mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué libro me recomienda?—preguntó Kurt para intentar volver a la conversación anterior.

Sebastian pareció salir del trance y parpadeó, antes de apartar la mirada de la cara de Kurt. Su mirada pareció perderse entre el mar de libros en las estanterías, hasta que finalmente, Sebastian volvió a mirarle y frunció el ceño, dando una profunda respiración.

—Perdona, ¿cuál era la pregunta?—preguntó. Kurt sonrió levemente.

—Le pregunté que qué libro me recomienda.

—Uhmm, no sé— dijo Sebastian sonriendo de medio lado, volviendo a adoptar esa actitud despreocupada y burlona que había mostrado en sus encuentros con Kurt antes.—Aparte de las trágicas y deprimentes historias de amor—prosiguió, sonriendo a Kurt para que viera que estaba bromeando —¿qué género te gusta?

Kurt sonrió, acogiendo su burla lúdica de buen grado y pensó antes de contestar —me gusta el misterio y la poesía.

—El misterio y el romanticismo—Sebastian asintió. —Apuesto a que le encantan las novelas góticas. Están muy de moda—sonrió con diversión a Kurt. —¿ _Los misterios de Udolfo_? ¿ _El monje_? ¿Ha leído alguna de ellas? Yo personalmente prefiero la poesía.

 

**

 

Así fue como Kurt se encontró pasando una interesante mañana hablando de libros con Lord Smythe. Fuera hacía rato que llovía a mares, pero a Kurt no le importó no poder salir a pasear. Nunca esperó que Lord Smythe fuera tan apasionado por los libros como él, incluso más que él y ciertamente mucho más leído y culto. Ciertamente, estaba pasando un buen rato y la compañía extrañamente le complació, algo que parecía ser recíproco.

—Es agradable conocer a alguien que comparte el amor por los libros, ¿sabes?— le dijo Lord Smythe después de un debate apasionado sobre la poesía romántica. —Eres más interesante de lo que esperaba, Kurt Hummel. Me has sorprendido—dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa genuina.

—Suelo causar esa reacción en la gente—bromeó Kurt. —Comparto el sentimiento. Rachel no es la mayor aficionada a la lectura— añadió. Ante la ceja alzaba de Sebastian en cuestión, Kurt se apresuró a aclarar. —Es mi hermana. He venido con ella a Inglaterra.

—Cierto. Cuando te presentaste dijiste que eres de Nueva York, ¿verdad? ¿Eres originario de allí?—pregunto Sebastian.

—No, soy de Ohio, pero vivo en Nueva York desde hace algunos años—respondió Kurt después de recordar que Ohio ya estaba fundado para la época en la que estaban, aunque seguramente era muy diferente al Ohio en el que había nacido y vivido.

—¿Ohio? Umm, eso suena como algo muy salvaje, ¿no? ¿No es donde están los indios iroqueses?

—Veo que está muy informado—respondió Kurt impresionado.

—Me gusta la historia y la historias que nos llegan acerca de la expansión hacia el oeste en su país y los pioneros americanos es muy interesante—respondió Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros.—¿Y a qué se dedica en Nueva York? ¿Es comerciante y está en Inglaterra buscando acuerdos ventajosos? ¿o es otro el motivo de su visita?

—Ciertamente, no soy comerciante. Estoy aquí con mi hermana para visitar a unos parientes, pero éstos tuvieron que ir a Londres a resolver unos asuntos. Los Egerton nos invitaron a quedarnos mientras tanto en casa de su tía y conocer la región. En realidad, estudio en la universidad en Nueva York.

—¿La universidad? Vaya, no deja de impresionarme señor Hummel—respondió Sebastian.

—¿Y usted a qué se dedica? Asumo que es un rico terrateniente, pero podría equivocarme—preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian sonrió de medio lado, antes de responder —Soy el séptimo conde de Strangford, por lo que sí, poseo muchas tierras. La principal propiedad de mi familia es Everton Park, en Derbyhire pero suelo pasar los veranos en Hampshire. Poseo una propiedad aquí, Basildon Park. También tengo propiedades en Escocia ¿Ha estado alguna vez en Escocia, señor Hummel?

—No pero he visto fotos, parece precioso—dijo Kurt.

—¿Fotos? ¿Qué son fotos?—preguntó lord Smythe. Fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

—Umm, me refería a imágenes. Cuadros y grabados—intentó rápidamente arreglarlo.

—Ahh. Sí, es mágico. Cada año voy a pasar algunas semanas a alguna de mis propiedades. Suelo quedarme en el castillo de Drum. Si alguna vez quiere visitarnos, es más que bienvenido a quedarse el tiempo que quiera—dijo Lord Smythe.

—Es usted muy amable—descolocado por el ofrecimiento. Kurt se dio cuenta que lord Smythe le miraba de una forma extrañamente intensa.

El ruido de caballos fuera desvió su atención y le dio la excusa perfecta para romper el contacto visual y levantarse para mirar por la ventana. La partida de caza estaba de regreso y se apresuraba bajo la lluvia para dejar los caballos a los mozos de cuadra y entrar al abrigo de la casa.

—Creo que el día de caza se fue al traste—dijo Kurt. Lord Smythe se le unió de pie a su lado junto a la ventana. Kurt se dio cuenta de que el espacio entre ellos era casi inexistente y se sintió nervioso de repente.

—La lluvia no ha dejado de caer desde que se fueron y cada vez es más intensa. Es lógico que hayan decidido volver—dijo Lord Smythe. Suspiró antes de añadir —supongo que deberíamos bajar para darles la bienvenida—su voz sonó extrañamente contrariada a oídos de Kurt pero quizás solo se lo había parecido.

Kurt asintió y recogió su libro, olvidado durante toda la mañana, pospuesta la lectura ante la amena compañía de lord Smythe. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta para salir de la biblioteca, sin embargo, se giró para ver que Lord Smythe sería parado, de pie junto a la ventana observándole.

—He disfrutado mucho de su compañía. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, supongo—dijo Kurt, viendo como Sebastian asentía en silencio, antes de que saliera de la biblioteca.

 

**

 

El señor Graham mandó al joven William a traer de vuelta a las damas a Hallington Hall y por lo que Kurt pudo saber, el ajetreo y escándalo que se armó en la cocina, cuando la señora Potts, la cocinera, supo que de repente tenía menos de dos horas para preparar almuerzo para doce comensales, fue de órdago.

Kurt se refugió en su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pasó por la habitación de Rachel para recogerla y bajar juntos al comedor. Abajo ya esperaban los Egerton y el señor Thornton con otras de las personas que habían estado en la partida de caza. Lord Egerton les presentó a Lord Rushworth, quién hizo una reverencia bastante florida. Era un tipo bajo, regordete y con aspecto emperifollado, muy distintos a George Knightley y su esposa Emma, a quienes les presentaron a continuación. Él era un hombre atractivo de unos treinta y tantos que mostraba una sencillez que agradó a Kurt de inmediato. Su esposa era de una educación exquisita y trato alegre, bastante más joven que él. Hacían una pareja encantadora.

Por la gran escalera se oyeron voces y Kurt se giró para ver a Lord Smythe bajando con un hombre a su lado.

—¡Sebastian! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que un poco mejor—Lord Egerton preguntó.

—Gracias, George. Todavía dolorido de mi caída del caballo de ayer, pero he podido pasar una mañana muy agradable y descansar—al decir esto último, Lord Smythe desvió su mirada hacia Kurt y cruzaron sus miradas por un instante, antes de que Lord Egerton volviera a hablar y Kurt apartara la mirada.

—Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, Sebastian. Te echamos de menos en la cacería.

—Por cierto, estos son Rachel y Kurt Hummel de Nueva York. Y él es el señor John Thornton de Milton. Nos conocimos durante nuestra estancia en Bath y son invitados nuestros y de nuestra tía aquí en Hallington Hall. Ellos son Lord Sebastian Smythe, séptimo conde de Strangford y el señor Peter Crawford-

Todos hicieron las reverencias oportunas. Kurt no sabía si decir que él y Lord Smythe ya se conocían pero decidió esperar para ver qué hacía el otro hombre. Lord Smythe no dio a conocer el hecho y Kurt siguió su ejemplo. Kurt recoció al señor Crawford como el hombre que había llegado esa misma mañana a caballo junto con Lord Smythe, sin embargo solo había podido de verlo antes de lejos y ahora tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo más de cerca. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, un poco más mayor que lord Smythe y él mismo. Debía estar a finales de sus veinte o principios de los treinta. A veces era difícil para Kurt establecer la edad de la gente de esta época, siempre pareciéndole más mayores de lo que eran en realidad. El señor Crawford les hizo una reverencia exquisita y sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo, a diferencia de la sonrisa del señor Knightley que era abierta y confiada, la del señor Crawford le pareció a Kurt algo más forzada y altiva.

Fue entonces cuando apareció lady Elliott y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Kurt volvió a sentarse como la noche anterior, con el señor Thornton y Rachel a ambos lados. Lord Smythe estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, al lado de lady Elliott que la presidía. No estaba muy alejado de Kurt, sin embargo, y durante la cena conversó mayoritariamente con lady Eliott y con lord Egerton que estaba sentado a su lado. Kurt, por su parte, charló con el señor Thornton y con lady Egerton, sentada frente a él. Los Knightley estaban sentados más alejados, al lado del señor Crawford y de lord Rushworth. Por las expresiones de hastío en las caras de los Knightley y los pedazos de conversación que pudo oír desde donde estaba, Kurt podía deducir que la conversación de lord Rushworth era sumamente aburrida y que el señor Crawford no paraba de hablar, beber vino y reír sonoramente. Kurt pudo ver como en algún que otro momento, lord Smythe miró hacia la dirección en que estaba sentado el señor Crawford con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario.

Al acabar la cena, lord Egerton dirigió a los hombres a una sala contigua al comedor. Kurt fue invitado a unirse a ellos. Una vez en la sala, Lord Rushworth aceptó un puro y un whisky, así como el señor Crawford. Lord Smythe y el señor Knightley se sirvieron una copa de brandy y Kurt rechazó beber educadamente.

Lord Egerton empezó a hablar sobre el problema de los terratenientes de la región, una conversación en la que intervinieron tanto Lord Smythe como el señor Knightley y lord Rushworth para dar sus opiniones. Kurt, aunque ignoraba de lo que estaban hablando, prestó atención, interesado por las opiniones que cada uno ofrecía sobre las condiciones de los trabajadores de sus tierras. Por lo que pudo ver, tanto lord Egerton como lord Smythe eran partidarios de mejorar las condiciones de los granjeros y darles facilidades para pagar las rentas, pero lord Rushworth se mostraba un tanto inflexible.

—Yo no soy terrateniente—dijo el señor Crawford al que se le notaba un poco achispado después del abundante vino que había tomado en la cena, así como varios vasos de whisky, —pero no estoy a favor de dar más derechos a las clases pobres. Las cosas están mejor si se quedan como están— dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Con eso de que las cosas queden como están, ¿se refiere a que la gente muera de hambre o de enfermedades? ¿Qué viva de forma miserable?—Kurt no pudo evitar intervenir en la conversación.

—Vaya, señor Hummel. Estaba muy callado y mire por donde nos ha salido un revolucionario—se burló el señor Crawford.

—Yo no me llamaría revolucionario, sino más bien humanitario. Hay que ser un desalmado para no hacer nada por ayudar a la gente cuando se tiene el dinero y los medios—contestó Kurt con ira.

—¿Me acaba de insultar señor Hummel?—el señor Crawford se puso muy serio y se acercó a Kurt de manera amenazadora.

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos?—intervino lord Egerton con nerviosismo.

—Sí, Peter. Cálmate— lord Smythe agarró a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él para alejarlo de Kurt. —Ya has bebido suficiente. Será mejor que dejes de beber.

—¡No me trates como un crío!—gritó el señor Crawford a Lord Smythe, quién miró a los demás con gesto de disculpa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación, Peter?—dijo lord Smythe en voz baja.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo?—el señor Crawford susurró, agarrando la solapa de la chaqueta de lord Smythe con una mano y tocando el rostro de lord Smythe con la otra. Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que veían sus ojos ¿Había algo entre esos dos? Lord Smythe se rio de forma nerviosa.

—Vamos, Peter. Estás tan borracho que me confundes con una de las criadas a las que sueles perseguir. Siempre te pones pegajoso cuando bebes— Hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de los demás y empezó a arrastrar al señor Crawford fuera de la estancia, pidiendo a William, el lacayo que le ayudara a llevarlo a su habitación.

El silencio se hizo en la sala al verlos desaparecer durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Bueno, no dejemos que esto estropee nuestra velada. Señor Graham, vaya a avisar a las damas para que vengan—lord Egerton rompió el silencio.

El señor Knightley propuso jugar a las cartas y estaban alistándolo todo cuando entraron las mujeres, uniéndose a ellos en el juego. Kurt jugó una partida pero su cabeza no estaba en el juego. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Podría ser Peter Crawford homosexual? ¿Y Sebastian? Lady Egerton, que estaba sentada a su lado se inclinó un poco y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

La pregunta sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos y miró a lady Egerton parpadeando un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Sí, es solo que estaba pensando…—meditó si atreverse a indagar más en el asunto. Sin embargo, si algo había averiguado de sus charlas con lady Egerton es que era muy chismosa.

—¿Lord Smythe y el señor Crawford son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo? Es solo que parece que hay mucha confianza entre ellos—Kurt preguntó tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Esperaba no haber sobrepasado los límites de la confianza. Gracias a dios, a lady Egerton no pareció molestarle la pregunta, más bien al contrario. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto para que Kurt se levantara y la acompañara a una mesa donde había algunos dulces y pastelitos.

—Hace poco que yo sepa—le dijo susurrando. En navidad lord Smythe trajo al señor Crawford con él como invitado a Everton Park, la casa de lord Smythe en Derbyshire. Fue la primera vez que vimos al señor Crawford.

—¿Siempre bebe tanto? Antes de que vinieran, tuvimos una especie de encontronazo él y yo. Había bebido demasiado. Lord Smythe se lo llevó a su habitación—confesó Kurt. Lady Egerton asintió pensativa.

—Escuchamos algunas voces mientras estábamos en la otra sala. Me preguntaba qué habría pasado. Y para contestar a su pregunta, sí. Desgraciadamente bebe mucho. Es un hombre que no me agrada demasiado. Sin embargo a lord Smythe parece gustarle su compañía—respondió lady Egerton haciendo una mueca. —Hecho de menos a Margaret—su expresión se tiñó de tristeza.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿quién es Margaret?

Lady Egerton dio una minúscula sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Margaret era mi mejor amiga. Margaret Goodall. Se casó con Lord Smythe hace cuatro años.

—¡¿Lord Smythe está casado?!—Kurt no pudo evitar que la sorpresa fuera evidente en su voz. No sabía por qué pero no había imaginado a Lord Smythe casado, aunque tampoco era tan extraño. Supongo que debía acostumbrarse a que en esta época la gente se casaba mucho más joven.

—Lo estaba. Ahora es viudo. Su esposa murió en el parto. Hace ya tres años— respondió con pesar.

—¿El parto? ¿Lord Smythe tiene hijos?

—Sí, una niña, Margaret.

Eso aún sorprendió más a Kurt que el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera estado casado.

—Entonces, Lord Smythe no ha vuelto a casarse— salió más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Lady Egerton asintió.

En ese preciso momento, Lord Smythe volvió a entrar en la estancia. Se detuvo en la entrada y escaneó la habitación con la mirada. Ésta se detuvo por un instante sobre Kurt y Lady Egerton, frunció el ceño, y avanzó hasta sentarse en la mesa donde el resto seguían jugando a cartas.

Kurt y lady Egerton volvieron hacia la mesa observando como finalizaba una partida.

—Señor Hummel, ¿se anima a jugar una partida?—preguntó el señor Thornton.

Kurt recordó entonces que al día siguiente Rachel y él tenían pasajes para el carruaje hacia Amesbury.

—Me encantaría, pero creo que mi hermana y yo deberíamos retirarnos. No había pensado en avisarles antes pero ayer, en Chawton, conocí a unas personas con las que podría interesarnos hacer algunos negocios y quedamos en reunirnos mañana en Amesbury. Seguramente nos quedemos a pasar la noche allí—dijo Kurt.

Lord Egerton asintió. —¿Necesitan algún carruaje para llegar a Amesbury?

—Ayer reservé dos pasajes en la posta. Gracias—contestó Kurt.

—Sí, cierto. Deberíamos retirarnos a descansar. Mañana será un día agotador—dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de su asiento en la mesa de juego. Los caballeros se levantaron para despedirla. Kurt deseó a todos buenas noches y se retiró junto con Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

El viaje en el carruaje de la posta fue extremadamente incómodo y agotador. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino a primera hora de la tarde, a Kurt le dolía el cuerpo en partes que ni si quiera era consciente de tener. Durante el camino habían hecho una parada para descansar y ambos tomaron unos sándwiches que la señora Padmore les había preparado por la mañana. Cuando llegaron a Amesbury, bajaron del coche de caballos y partieron sin dilación hacia Stonehenge. Se había quedado una tarde soleada pero al haber estado lloviendo todo el día anterior y esa mañana, el camino estaba bastante enfangado y les costó llegar a Stonhenge el doble del tiempo normal.

Al divisar el círculo de piedras a lo lejos, aceleraron el paso, impacientes como estaban de acabar con todo esto y poder estar de vuelta en el siglo XXI.

Una de las cosas que Kurt se dio cuenta era que el famoso círculo de piedras no estaba explotado aún como un lugar turístico. Estaba seguro de que debían visitarlo bastantes personas, pero no había centro de información ni ninguna edificación más moderna. Tampoco había los postes que señalaban los límites de por dónde podía pasarse, aquellos que ellos se saltaron cuando lo habían visitado. Sin duda, se veía mucho más salvaje y auténtico a principios del siglo XIX, seguramente mucho más parecido a cómo debió ser originariamente.

Entraron en el círculo más interior, sintiéndose ambos nerviosos e impacientes. Kurt se acercó a la piedra que creía recordar haber tocado la vez anterior.

—Esta es la piedra que toqué, ¿verdad?—preguntó a Rachel.

—Me parece que sí.

—Pero no oigo ningún zumbido como la vez anterior. No se oye nada—dijo Kurt.

—Yo no oí nada la otra vez, Kurt.

Kurt frunció el ceño pero se acercó más a la piedra, intentando escuchar algo parecido al extraño sonido que escuchó la otra vez.

—Definitivamente, no se oye nada. Bueno—dijo con un suspiro —acabemos con esto de una vez—dijo Kurt. —¿Por qué no lo intentas tú esta vez?

Rachel asintió y estiró su mano poco a poco. La puso sobre la roca pero no ocurrió nada. La tocó con ambas manos pero siguió sin ocurrir nada.

—No sé Kurt. Quizás eres solo tú quién puede hacerlo.

Kurt le miró extrañado —¿A qué te refieres?

—La otra vez fuiste tú quien tocó la piedra. Yo sujetaba tu mano pero en ningún momento llegué a tocar la piedra. Y fuiste tú quién oyó el zumbido. Quizás solo tú puedes hacer que esto funcione.

Rachel tomó la mano de Kurt con fuerza y Kurt asintió preparándose para tocar la piedra. Sin embargo, a medida que acercaba la mano se dio cuenta que no sentía ninguna de las sensaciones que había sentido la otra vez. No había zumbido, ni piel de gallina, ni mareo al acercarse a la piedra. Tenía un mal presentimiento que se confirmó cuando tocó la piedra y no pasó nada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No funciona!—gritó Kurt con pesar y frustración. Rachel soltó su mano y se dejó caer sentada sobre la hierba.

—No puede ser Kurt. ¿Me dices que estamos atrapados aquí? ¿En la Inglaterra del siglo XIX?— Rachel empezó a llorar y Kurt intentó ser fuerte aunque también sentía ganas de llorar.

—Tiene que haber una forma de volver. Si funcionó una vez tiene que volver a hacerlo. William me contó que se dice que hay gente que ha desaparecido en las piedras y ha vuelto a aparecer tiempo después. No sé, quizás debemos estar más tiempo aquí. Quizás funciona solo una vez al mes, o a una determinada hora…

Kurt estaba diciendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que algo de eso debía ser la explicación.

—Debemos averiguar más sobre la magia de los círculos de piedras. Tiene que haber libros que hablen de ellos, o leyendas e historias. Alguien tiene que saber algo—dijo Kurt. Rachel, había dejado de llorar y le observaba en silencio.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—preguntó secándose los ojos.

—No nos queda otra opción que averiguar más sobre esto. Esto es un portal o algo así. Llegamos por aquí y por aquí debemos irnos. Quizás se necesiten varios elementos para que funcione de los que no somos conscientes ahora mismo. Está claro que falta algo ahora que la otra vez había. Debemos averiguar que es— dijo con determinación.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí atrapados? ¿Cuánto tardaremos en regresar?—preguntó Rachel levantándose del suelo.

—No lo sé, Rach pero mientras tanto debemos regresar a Hallington Hall e intentar averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre los círculos de piedras antiguos.

Regresaron a Amesbury y se quedaron a pasar la noche en la posada donde se habían quedado la vez anterior. El señor Smith, el posadero, les reconoció de la vez anterior y les trató de forma algo más amable.

Al día siguiente, había un carruaje hacia Chawton que tomaron a primera hora de la mañana, llegando a primera hora de la tarde a Hallington Hall. El señor Graham les dio la bienvenida en la escalinata de la entrada y les contó que lady Elliott y sus invitados habían ido de caza, así que pidieron que les prepararan un baño y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, esperando asearse y relajarse un poco antes de la cena.

A la hora, oyeron el ajetreo de caballos y jinetes, así como del carruaje volviendo de la cacería. Kurt no se molestó en salir a recibirlos y al cabo de un rato decidió acercarse a la biblioteca de lady Elliott en busca de algún libro que pudiera hablar de los círculos de piedras y monumentos prehistóricos. Para su desgracia, no vio nada que pudiera servirle y en ese momento recordó las palabras de lord Smythe acerca de las limitaciones de la biblioteca de lady Elliott.

Para el momento de la cena, Kurt se reunió con Rachel y el resto en el comedor. Lord Egerton y el señor Thornton le preguntaron sobre el resultado de su encuentro de negocios mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que ser bastante vago en su respuesta, diciendo que había sido prometedora en general. Sin embargo, el señor Thornton se interesó sobre el tipo de productos con los que comerciaba y Kurt improvisó respondiendo que su familia poseía plantaciones de algodón. Pudo ver el ceño fruncido de lord Smythe ante su respuesta y Kurt intentó cambiar el tema preguntando sobre la cacería. Se dio cuenta de que seguramente había extrañado a lord Smythe la respuesta, ya que Kurt le había contado hace dos días que eran originarios de Ohio. Esperaba que lord Smythe no le diera más importancia y lo dejara pasar.

Tras la cena, los hombres volvieron a retirarse a la sala contigua al comedor para beber y fumar y Kurt no deseaba más que poder volver a su habitación pero no sabía si sería una grosería. Sin embargo, declinó la oferta de jugar a cartas, esperando poder retirarse en cuanto llegaran las damas. En su lugar, se sentó en una butaca al lado de la ventana y aceptó del señor Graham un coñac. No pensaba bebérselo pero dio un sorbito para probarlo. Tosió un par de veces ya que era una bebida más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Oyó la risa de Lord Smythe mientras éste se sentaba en una butaca a su lado.

—¿Demasiado fuerte? Veo que no está acostumbrado al coñac, señor Hummel—dijo lord Smythe con tono de buen humor y aún sonriendo.

—Ja, ja. Muy divertido—respondió Kurt.

—Ciertamente, lo es—dijo lord Smythe, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida. Kurt no supo que responder y ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Sabe?—Lord Smythe rompió el silencio, inclinándose desde su asiento para acercarse más a Kurt y seguir hablando en tono más bajo —hoy fui de cacería con los demás y me duele todo el cuerpo. Los moratones que me hice cuando por su culpa me caí de mi caballo me han impedido disfrutar de la cacería—. Kurt estrechó los ojos.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Qué por mi culpa cayó de su caballo? Pensaba que ya había quedado claro que fue totalmente culpa suya— respondió Kurt con incredulidad ante la acusación, pero el enfado se le pasó al instante al ver la sonrisa juguetona de Lord Smythe. Maldito sea. Pensó Kurt. Estaba claro que estaba intentando tomarle el pelo y burlarse de él. Sin embargo, Kurt no podía quejarse demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente, la conversación con lord Smythe le había hecho olvidarse por completo del agotamiento y apatía que había sentido unos instantes antes.

—¿Cuándo quedó eso claro?—lord Smythe negó con la cabeza. Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una risa que reprimió al instante al ver que el señor Thornton, lord Egerton y el señor Crawford se giraban para mirarles desde la mesa de juego. El señor Thornton y lord Egerton sonrieron en su dirección pero el señor Crawford solo frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada despectiva hacia él. Kurt carraspeó y bajó la voz para hablar en apenas un susurro.

—No va a conseguir hacerme sentir culpable. Usted es el único que debería disculparse. Además, creo que alguien tan pomposo como usted se merece tener su pomposo trasero pateado de vez en cuando—dijo Kurt, no pudiendo evitar seguirle el juego a lord Smythe y esperando no haberse pasado de la raya. A juzgar por la expresión, primero de sorpresa y luego de satisfacción en la cara de lord Smythe, el hombre estaba encantado con el intercambio verbal con Kurt.

—Siempre he creído que tengo un buen trasero—contestó lord Smythe, lamiéndose los labios y mirando fijamente a Kurt. Éste último parpadeó, el comentario del terrateniente tomándole totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acababa lord Smythe de coquetear con él? No podía ser. Kurt no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los labios del otro hombre. La esquina derecha del labio de lord Smythe se elevó con picardía.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacéis ahí?! ¿Qué susurráis? ¡Ven a jugar a los naipes, Sebastian!—el señor Crawford, visiblemente bebido de nuevo y arrastrando las palabras, tiró de la chaqueta de lord Smythe para levantarlo de la butaca. Eso rompió el momento extraño que acababan de tener Kurt y él. Kurt alzó la mirada para ver a Lord Smythe que miraba al señor Crawford con expresión molesta e incómoda.

—Otra vez has bebido demasiado, Peter—dijo Lord Smythe levantándose y agarrando el brazo del señor Crawford para tirar de él y sacarlo de la sala nuevamente. Parecía una repetición de la escena del día anterior y Kurt se preguntó qué veía lord Smythe en Peter Crawford para que estos dos fueran amigos.

—¿De qué hablabas con ese idiota? Ven conmigo—el señor Crawford susurró, aunque no lo suficiente flojo como para Kurt no lo oyera. El señor Crawford se acercó más de lo decorosamente permitido a Lord Smythe e intentó acariciar la mejilla de éste. Lord Smythe se apartó bruscamente pero Kurt ya había presenciado toda la escena. Lord Smythe miró alarmado hacia Kurt y luego hacia el resto de la sala. Gracias a dios, parecía que nadie, excepto Kurt, se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Lord Smythe volvió su mirada a Kurt. Le miraba contrariado y con algo más que Kurt no era capaz de determinar, pero lord Smythe apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, tirando del señor Crawford.

—Voy a llevar al señor Crawford a su habitación. De nuevo, ha bebido demasiado—se excusó lord Smythe con los demás. Esta vez no necesitó la ayuda de ningún lacayo y los dos hombres desaparecieron por la puerta.

Kurt estaba intrigado. Ya era la segunda vez que veía un comportamiento extraño entre los dos hombres y el comentario -¿o fue una insinuación?-de antes de lord Smythe solo le había dejado con más curiosidad. Kurt se levantó y salió de la sala con la excusa de ir al lavabo. Subió la escalera que daba al primer piso, en donde se encontraban las habitaciones. No sabía cuáles eran las habitaciones donde se quedaban el señor Crawford o lord Smythe pero intentó aguzar el oído para ver si podía escuchar las voces de los hombres. Caminando por el pasillo, escuchó ruidos hacia la mitad del mismo, procedente de una de las habitaciones. Se acercó, notando como su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la adrenalina. La puerta de la habitación estaba entrecerrada y Kurt podía oír a los dos hombres discutiendo en su interior.

—Si no sabes comportarte, tendrás que irte de Hallington Hall. Llevamos solo tres días y ya me has avergonzado dos veces. Además, ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es lo que estás haciendo?—la voz severa de Lord Smythe se oía a través de la puerta.

—Vamos, Sebastian. Desde que estamos aquí no has venido a mi habitación. Sabes que te echo de menos—el señor Crawford dijo con voz melosa. Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios. No tenía intención de hacer ningún ruido pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo has oído?—la voz alarmada de Lord Smythe asustó a Kurt que tan silenciosamente como pudo se alejó de la habitación volviendo a bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Volvió a entrar en la sala donde el resto seguían su partida de cartas y se les habían unido ya las damas, pero decidió sentarse de nuevo en el sillón que había ocupado anteriormente. Su cabeza daba vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar arriba. ¿Eran lord Smythe y el señor Crawford amantes? Todo lo que había escuchado y el comportamiento observado previamente así lo indicaba. ¿Alguien más sabía que lord Smythe y el señor Crawford puede que fueran gays? Sabía que en esta época la homosexualidad era considerada como una aberración y un pecado. Sodomía, lo llamaban, así que solo podía imaginar lo peligroso que sería si alguien lo descubriera. Sintió casi pena por lord Smythe. Vivir en el siglo XXI en algunas partes del mundo y ser homosexual era igual de malo que serlo en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX e incluso se pagaba con la muerte. Incluso, Kurt viviendo en un país del primer mundo, había sufrido bullying, insultos y discriminación por ser gay, pero al menos sabía que no podía ir a la cárcel por eso. Ser homosexual era difícil en cualquier época, Kurt se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás bien Kurt? Te ves muy pálido. Como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo—la voz de Rachel a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kurt asintió y susurró —luego te cuento. Ahora creo que voy a irme a dormir ya. No soy capaz de quedarme aquí más—. Rachel le miró con preocupación pero Kurt acarició su brazo antes de levantarse, deseando buenas noches a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante importante para la historia, en varios sentidos. Espero que os guste ;)

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Kurt no podía dejar de observar a Lord Smythe y el señor Crawford, pero sobre todo a Lord Smythe -¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?- Se preguntó Kurt. Los hombres estaban hablando de caza y de cómo lord Smythe poseía en su finca los mejores ciervos. No podía entender que alguien pudiera disfrutar de salir a matar animales como pájaros o ciervos y lo consideraran un deporte. Pero sabía que debía reprimir lo que estaba pensando ya que no sería muy bien visto en esta época. Lord Smythe poseía una propiedad en Chawton, Basildon Park, la cual Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar aún, pero la residencia habitual de Lord Smythe era Everton Park, en la región de los picos, que según palabras de Lord Smythe y de Lord Egerton, poseía los mejores bosques y presas de caza.

De repente, todos estaban siendo invitados a pasar unos días a la finca de lord Smythe en Derbyshire y quedarse hasta después del baile que tendría lugar en unas semanas. Partirían esa misma mañana, después de alistarse. Lord Rushworth declinó la invitación explicando que no podía ausentarse tantos días de su finca, así como Lady Elliott quien dijo que iría más tarde, para el baile. El resto, sin embargo, aceptó la invitación de buen grado.

Por un lado, Kurt no deseaba ir a Everton Park y alejarse aún más de Stonhenge, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ver dónde vivía lord Smythe. Se sentía sorprendido de la fascinación que ese hombre le despertaba pero se negaba a pensar demasiado en ello o reconocer que era algo más que simple curiosidad.

El trayecto a Everton Park era largo y tuvieron que pernoctar en un pueblo a mitad de camino pero estuvieron en la propiedad de lord Smythe a media mañana del día siguiente. Cuando salieron del carruaje, Kurt miró la espléndida fachada de una mansión que doblaba en tamaño a la de lady Elliott. Era una construcción moderna, no esas antiguas abadías tan tétricas que las novelas de misterio describían. Decir que estaba abrumado era poco. Salieron a recibirles un nutrido grupo de criadas y lacayos y fueron presentados al mayordomo, el señor Oliver y al ama de llaves, la señora Hughes, quienes dispusieron todo para alojar a los invitados. Kurt solo había empacado un traje de diario y el traje de fiesta que le habían enviado a Hallington Hall desde Chawton el día anterior, ya que, muy a su pesar, no disponía de más ropa, así que muy pronto estuvo instalado en una habitación elegante del primer piso.

Después de asearse un poco y cambiarse al único otro traje de diario que tenía, decidió bajar y explorar los jardines de Everton Park, ya que aún faltaban tres horas para la hora de la cena y todavía no se había puesto el sol.

Era una cálida tarde de verano y Kurt estaba disfrutando mucho de su paseo. Los jardines de Lord Smythe eran hermosos; diferentes caminos partían en forma de senderos que acababan en pequeños rincones con bancos, fuentes y parterres de flores donde era muy fácil perderse y esconderse de los demás. Las hojas de árboles como sauces, olmos y robles se agitaban con una brisa muy agradable. Caminando, llegó a un pequeño estanque con un puente de madera que le cruzaba y acababa en un pabellón de aspecto oriental. Curioso, Kurt cruzó el puente y se acercó a la construcción. Era una especie de kiosko de color blanco, abierto, con molduras y dibujos chinescos que parecía inspirado en la porcelana china y asemejaba un templete. En su interior se encontraban una mesa y algunas sillas también de aspecto oriental y Kurt supuso que debía usarse para tomar el té. Siguió andando y dio con otro pequeño puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago. En el centro había una isleta con un pabellón hexagonal de estilo clásico. Bordeando el lago, llegó a un bonito rincón con un banco de madera a la sombra de un gran roble y Kurt decidió sentarse un rato a escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, relajándose al sentir la brisa fresca sobre su rostro.

—Este es uno de mis rincones favoritos—la voz de lord Smythe le sobresaltó e hizo que abriera los ojos y saltara del banco antes de ver al otro hombre parado delante de él.

—¡Por dios!—gritó Kurt llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Perdón por asustarle. No era mi intención— dijo Lord Smythe, aunque por la media sonrisa divertida que parecía intentar reprimir, parecía más bien que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Kurt volvió a sentarse y observó al otro hombre en silencio sin saber qué decir. Después de algunos segundos, empezó a inquietarse y bajó la mirada, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había averiguado la noche anterior sobre su anfitrión pero sabía que tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco entendía por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso con lord Smythe pero decidió no pensar más en ello.

—¿Puedo?—dijo el otro hombre por fin, señalando el banco. Kurt asintió y lord Smythe tomó asiento a su lado. Volvió a hacerse el silencio y Kurt miró hacia el lado contrario a lord Smythe. Sabía que debería decir algo pero no sabía bien qué decir.

Lord Smythe carraspeó, —Entonces, ¿le gustan mis jardines?—preguntó.

Kurt se giró para mirar a lord Smythe y se sorprendió al observar que el otro hombre miraba a su rostro mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado.

—Sí, son preciosos—contestó Kurt a media voz. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos e intensos que jamás había visto. Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía. La comisura de la boca de Lord Smythe se alzó con complacencia y Kurt desvió la mirada a la boca del hombre.

—Me alegro—dijo Lord Smythe. Kurt parecía hipnotizado en general por Lord Smythe, no solo por sus ojos o su boca sino por todo su rostro. Fue consciente por primera vez de los lunares que salpicaban su rostro y que en lugar de afearlo, le conferían a su juicio un mayor atractivo.—¿Y la casa? ¿Le gusta?

Kurt se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a los ojos al otro hombre. –Sí, supongo. Todavía no la he visto por dentro, más que el hall, la escalera y mi habitación, pero lo que he visto me agrada— dijo Kurt provocando que Lord Smythe sonriera más ampliamente.

—Me gustaría mostrarle la biblioteca. Estoy bastante orgulloso de ella—dijo lord Smythe, bajando la cabeza y pareciendo de repente un poco avergonzado.

A Kurt le costó un momento centrarse en las palabras de lord Smythe, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo tras un momento, no pudo dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. Necesitaba consultar libros sobre círculos de piedras y monumentos antiguos y quizás la biblioteca de lord Smythe era la mejor posibilidad que tenía.

—¡Me encantaría verla!gritó más fuerte de lo que debería.

Lord Smythe se rio –Vaya, veo que le entusiasma la idea.

Kurt se sintió un poco avergonzado y sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Vio que lord Smythe le miraba fijamente y bajó la mirada.

—Perdone—dijo Kurt.

—No se disculpe por ser apasionado. Me gusta eso en la gente—Kurt alzó la mirada para ver que Lord Smythe le miraba intensamente con una expresión extraña. Kurt tragó saliva.

—¿Tiene libros sobre monumentos antiguos de Inglaterra? En concreto, ¿sobre los círculos de piedras? El otro día, mi hermana y yo visitamos Stonehenge y me dejó intrigado— explicó Kurt.

Lord Smythe se quedó pensativo unos segundos –Sí, creo recordar que tengo dos o tres volúmenes en mi biblioteca sobre monumentos prehistóricos de Inglaterra.

—También estoy interesado en leyendas antiguas y magia—siguió Kurt.

—Supongo que también tengo algunos libros sobre esos temas—contestó lord Smythe alzando la ceja, intrigado por el interés de Kurt.

—¿Podría mostrarme la biblioteca?—preguntó Kurt levantándose de golpe.

—¿Ahora?—preguntó extrañado Lord Smythe.

—Sí, ahora—asintió Kurt con entusiasmo. Lord Smythe volvió a reírse pero se levantó para acompañar a Kurt de vuelta a la mansión. –Vamos, entonces.

K&S

Lord Smythe abrió las grandes puertas dobles que daban paso a la biblioteca. Una enorme estancia de altas paredes y amplios ventanales por donde entraba la luz les dio la bienvenida. Kurt abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro al ver filas y filas de libros colocados en las enormes estanterías que cubrían las paredes desde el techo hasta el suelo. Un par de mesas con libros sobre ellas, sillas y algunas butacas junto con una enorme chimenea al final de la estancia, hacían de esta sala el sueño de todo amante de los libros.

—Nunca había visto una biblioteca privada tan grande—dijo Kurt maravillado.

Lord Smythe volvió a reírse.

—Mi familia ha sido siempre gran amante de la lectura. Esta biblioteca es fruto de varias generaciones atesorando libros. Yo intento contribuir con tantos libros de calidad como puedo— se pasó la mano por la nuca en un gesto que Kurt encontró adorable.

Kurt solo le sonrió cuando lord Smythe dio una palmada para romper el momento.

—Libros sobre círculos de piedras, veamos. Debería haber algo por aquí— se dirigió hacia una estantería, subiendo a una pequeña escalera y escaneando los libros hasta que sacó uno. Bajó de la escalera y lo puso sobre los brazos de Kurt mientras se dirigía hacia otra estantería y sacaba otro. Así hasta que Kurt tenía entre sus brazos cinco libros, tres de círculos de piedras y dos de leyendas antiguas de la región.

—Espero que esto nutra su curiosidad, señor Hummel.

—Yo también lo espero. Muchas gracias—contestó Kurt, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas y depositando todos los libros sobre ella. Se sentó y abrió el primer libro, un amplio volumen sobre monumentos prehistóricos. Vio de reojo como lord Smythe se paseaba por las estanterías, mirando lomos de libros hasta que sacó un par y se dirigió con ellos hacia una de las butacas, donde se sentó y se puso a leer en silencio. A Kurt no le molestó la presencia de Lord Smythe en la biblioteca y después de un tiempo incluso se olvidó de su presencia.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que estaba en la biblioteca y Kurt se iba sintiendo más frustrado cada vez. Había revisado minuciosamente ya tres de los cinco libros y no había encontrado ninguna pista o referencia que le pudiera ayudar.

—Ufff, maldita sea—resopló Kurt cerrando de golpe el último libro que había consultado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—la voz de Sebastian le sobresaltó, ya que se había olvidado que el otro hombre estaba con él en la sala. –Parece consternado.

—No es nada, en serio. Es solo que no encuentro lo que necesito—contestó Kurt.

—Quizás pueda ayudarle. Si me dice que está buscando exactamente—dijo Lord Smythe sentándose a su lado.

Kurt se sentía dividido entre arriesgarse a explicarle a lord Smythe lo que buscaba o no contarle nada, pero sabía que si se lo contaba quizás éste podría recordar haber leído algo en algún libro o quizás sabría qué libro debía consultar en esta gran biblioteca. No tenía tiempo para ser precavido.

—En realidad, he escuchado leyendas y leído historias sobre gente que ha desaparecido en los círculos de piedras y la gente del lugar dice que son lugares mágicos. Tenía curiosidad por leer más acerca de estas leyendas y también por saber para qué utilizaban los crómlechs los antiguos—explicó Kurt con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No quería que le tomaran por un loco o un raro.

Lord Smythe frunció el ceño mirándolo con curiosidad durante un momento, antes de relajar la expresión y abrir mucho los ojos.

—¡Creo haber leído sobre eso en algún libro!—exclamó. Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En serio?—preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, déjeme que lo busque. Creo recordar que era un libro sobre leyendas populares e historias de esta región— dijo Lord Smythe mientras revisaba varias estanterías en busca del libro. —¡Ajá, aquí está!—exclamó cuando lo encontró. Lo llevó a la mesa y se sentó ojeando entre las páginas.

–Recuerdo haber leído una historia sobre una mujer que desapareció en un círculo de piedras y apareció dos años después desorientada. No parecía poder dar una explicación sobre lo que le había pasado o dónde había estado pero ella afirmaba que las piedras eran mágicas—explicó Lord Smythe mientras pasaba una página tras otra.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, Lord Smythe sonrió, pasándole a Kurt el libro por la parte que narraba ese hecho. Kurt lo leyó con interés. El libro hablaba de hechos memorables que habían pasado en la región y contaba la historia de una mujer que en el año 1746 había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna pista. Durante dos años su marido e hijos creyeron que había muerto, pero un día la mujer fue encontrada deambulando cerca de un círculo de piedras desorientada. Cuando interrogaron a la mujer, ésta solo dijo que había estado perdida en las piedras y que éstas eran mágicas. La narración aportaba la fecha de la desaparición, veintiuno de junio de 1746 y la fecha en la que volvió a aparecer, el veinte de marzo de 1748. Después relataba otras desapariciones de personas en la zona que tiempo después fueron halladas sin una explicación para su desaparición. Al parecer había habido unas veinte desapariciones en los últimos cincuenta años. Lo que más llamó la atención a Kurt fue la fecha de la desaparición de la joven, que extrañamente coincidía con el día en que Kurt y Rachel pasaron a través de las piedras. ¿Era esa fecha importante? ¿Funcionaban las piedras como portal solo en algunas fechas señaladas?

—¿Es lo que buscaba?—le preguntó Lord Smythe.

—¿La fecha de veintiuno de junio le dice algo?—preguntó Kurt.

Lord Smythe lo pensó durante un momento. –No. Excepto que es el solsticio de verano. Pero aparte de ese hecho…

—¡Claro! ¡El solsticio!—exclamó Kurt emocionado. —¿No se cree que los círculos de piedras están relacionados con el culto al sol y a las celebraciones de los solsticios y equinoccios?—preguntó Kurt, abriendo uno de los libros que había consultado anteriormente y buscando el pasaje en el que había leído eso.

—Sí, es una de las hipótesis, pero…¿tiene eso alguna importancia o relación con las desapariciones?—preguntó Lord Smythe frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, pero es un dato curioso, ¿no cree?—dijo Kurt con su mirada enfrascada en el libro.

De repente, la puerta de la librería se abrió y una niña de pelo castaño de unos tres años entró corriendo —¡Papi! ¡Has vuelto!— la niña chilló tirándose a los brazos de Lord Smythe. Éste se rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Maggie, bichito! Te he echado mucho de menos.

Kurt no podía apartar la mirada de Lord Smythe y la niña. Ella debía ser la hija de Lord Smythe de la que lady Egerton le había hablado. La niña se separó de los brazos de su padre y se rio, mientras Lord Smythe le hacía cosquillas.

—¡Para, para papi!—la niña gritó entre risas mientras Kurt contemplaba la escena embelesado. Cuando Lord Smythe se detuvo, la niña dejó de reír y miró a Kurt.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres un ángel?—preguntó la niña frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas con interés.

Kurt se rio entre dientes y notó como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, viendo como Lord Smythe le observaba con una sonrisa.

—Este es Kurt Hummel, cariño. Es un amigo de papá— le presentó Lord Smythe. Kurt desvió la mirada a Lord Smythe ante el uso de la palabra "amigo".–Esta es mi hija, Margaret Claire.

—Soy Maggie. Mucho gusto—la niña se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia inestable mientras sujetaba su vestidito blanco. Era una niña preciosa de piel blanca y cabello castaño, que llevaba sujeto con un lazo azul. Tenía los ojos verdes de su padre y una sonrisa que derretía el corazón.

—Mucho gusto, Maggie—Kurt le saludó con una reverencia y Maggie hizo una pequeña risita escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su padre.

—Así que tiene una hija—dijo Kurt a Lord Smythe.

—Sí—dijo Lord Smythe sentando a la niña sobre sus rodillas y acariciando su cabello.

—Lady Egerton me dijo que es usted viudo—dijo Kurt. Lord Smythe asintió

—Hace ya tres años—murmuró con expresión triste. —Pero Maggie es la alegría de mi vida—dijo dando una sonrisa a la niña, quién abrazó a Lord Smythe del cuello.

—¿Quieres leerme mi cuento favorito antes de irme a dormir?—preguntó Maggie a su padre.

—Por supuesto, bichito—dijo Lord Smythe, levantándose y cargando con la niña que se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura. –Si me disculpa—dijo dirigiéndose a Kurt. –Voy a acostar a Maggie y nos vemos en media hora en el comedor para la cena.

Kurt asintió y observó como el otro hombre se marchaba por las puertas dobles de la biblioteca. Le sorprendía que el propio Lord Smythe fuera a arropar a su hija y se ocupara de estas cosas cuando sabía que no era costumbre entre las personas de alta sociedad de esa época ocuparse personalmente de estas cosas. Kurt se dio cuenta que Lord Smythe tenía dos caras. Una la que mostraba en sociedad frente a los invitados y gente de su rango social, la otra la que mostraba ahora con su hija y de la que Kurt había visto atisbos anteriormente cuando ambos habían estado a solas. Sin duda, la última era la que más le gustaba y casi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo encontraba muy atractivo.

K&S

Esa noche después de la cena, Kurt se excusó diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza para poder retirarse a su habitación y revisar los libros que se había llevado de la biblioteca. Tenía la sensación de que la fecha del solsticio de verano podía ser clave en su viaje en el tiempo a través de las piedras y no podía esperar para encontrar alguna pista más que le confirmara sus sospechas. Al salir del comedor, le había dicho a Rachel que tenían que hablar y no tardó más de media hora en escuchar llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la abrió, Rachel entró y Kurt la sentó en su cama, relatándole todo lo que había averiguado esa tarde en la biblioteca con Lord Smythe.

—Entonces, ¿crees que el portal funcionó porque era el solsticio de verano?—Rachel preguntó.

—En este libro explica el relato de una mujer que desapareció el día del solsticio de verano de 1746. El día que estuvimos en Stonehenge era el día del solsticio de verano. No puede ser una coincidencia, Rach—explicó Kurt.

—Bueno, parece que es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora. Pero…—Rachel se quedó pensativa —¿Eso quiere decir que solo funciona en el solsticio de verano? ¿Estamos atrapados aquí un año entero?

—En el libro cuenta que la mujer reapareció dos años después, el veinte marzo. Lo he consultado y esa fecha es el equinoccio de primavera. Verás,—le dijo Kurt enseñándole otro libro. —Aquí dice que el equinoccio es el momento del año en el que el sol está situado más alto en el cielo, eso quiere decir que es cuando el día y la noche duran lo mismo. Normalmente coincide con el cambio de estación. Hay dos equinoccios. En el hemisferio norte uno es en primavera, que suele ser el 20 o 21 de marzo y otro en otoño que suele ser el 21 o 22 de septiembre. Los solsticios, en cambio son los momentos del año en el que el sol está más bajo en el cielo. Hay dos, uno en verano, el 21 de junio, el día que pasamos a través de las piedras. Esa fecha, en el hemisferio norte, es cuando el día tiene la máxima duración del año. En cambio, en el solsticio de invierno que tiene lugar el 21 o 22 de diciembre, es cuando hay la noche más larga de todo el año. Se cree que los círculos de piedras eran lugares sagrados relacionados con el culto al sol. También se cree que eran observatorios astronómicos. Una vez leí que Stonehenge estaba muy relacionado con el solsticio de verano, así que ¿no podría ser que ese portal solo funcione en esas fechas astronómicas?

Rachel se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Todo lo que Kurt contaba parecía inverosímil pero al mismo tiempo era lo único que tenía sentido. Era difícil aceptarlo pero no había otra explicación. Nunca había creído en la magia, pero en los últimos días todas sus creencias habían dado un vuelco drástico.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que hay la posibilidad de que no tengamos que esperar hasta el solsticio para volver a nuestra época. Quizás las piedras también funcionan en los equinoccios—dijo Kurt.

—Entonces, según lo que has dicho, la siguiente posibilidad sería el…—empezó a decir Rachel emocionándose visiblemente.

—¡Entre el veinte y el veintidós de septiembre!—exclamó Kurt. –Sé que aún así son dos meses los que tendríamos que pasar en esta época pero al menos ya no es un año.

—Sí, es una mejora. Aunque va a ser difícil pasar dos meses aquí Kurt.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre un plan mejor.

Ante la expresión alicaída de Rachel, Kurt le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a su lado. –Anímate, vamos. Verás cómo pasa más rápido de lo que pensamos. Esta semana iremos de cacería, en agosto hay un baile…—empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

—Para, para—chilló Rachel sin aliento. Kurt se detuvo. —Me has convencido. No será tan horrible como había pensado. Supongo que puede servirme de experiencia para mejorar mis actuaciones.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

—Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— preguntó serenándose Rachel.

—Claro, dispara.

—¿Te gusta Lord Smythe?—preguntó Rachel mirando a los ojos de Kurt, quién notó que se sonrojaba. No sabía qué contestarle. ¿Le gustaba Sebastian? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Era un hombre ciertamente atractivo y con el paso de los días había empezado a verlo como alguien mucho más afable que la primera impresión que tuvo de él. Sin duda, su opinión sobre él había cambiado. Al tratarlo a solas, había descubierto que Lord Smythe tenía una fachada socarrona, incluso altanera y prepotente que caía en presencia de la gente que realmente apreciaba. Ciertamente, Kurt había visto caer esa fachada en su presencia, lo cual al principio le descolocó un poco pero le gustaba más cada vez.

-No sé de donde sacas esa idea. Ni siquiera sabemos si él es gay—dijo Kurt intentando evitar responder sinceramente.

—Vamos Kurt, he visto como os miráis el uno al otro, aunque no sé si aún eres consciente de eso. Él ciertamente te mira de forma intensa. Demasiado para no ser gay.

Kurt notó que su rubor se hacía más intenso. —Vamos Rachel, déjalo.

—Pero…¿si él se mostrara interesado en ti? ¿Irías a por ello?—preguntó Rachel acercándose más a Kurt, esperando su respuesta.

—¡No sé cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta! Estoy con Blaine y aunque las cosas entre nosotros no se han solucionado a pesar de que hemos vuelto juntos, nunca le engañaría— dijo Kurt casi regañando a su amiga por insinuarlo.

Rachel se mordió el labio entonces y apartó la mirada de Kurt. Parecía casi avergonzada o como si estuviera meditando algo. Finalmente dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar a Kurt, su mirada una de determinación.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa y espero que no te enfades conmigo—dijo Rachel.

—¿Qué es? Me estás asustando.

—Blaine te engañó—dijo Rachel asintiendo con su cabeza repetidamente.

—Uhmm, eso ya lo sé Rachel. Parte de nuestros problemas es que no puedo volver a confiar en él del mismo modo que antes.

—¡No!¡No lo entiendes!— gritó Rachel, tomando los hombros de Kurt con sus manos —Me refiero a que te ha engañado después de que volvierais de Ohio. Después de volver a estar juntos.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, las palabras llegando a su cerebro pero sin poder procesarlas del todo. Permaneció en silencio, su boca abierta queriendo decir algo pero ni un solo sonido salía de ella.

—¡Kurt! Di algo—gritó Rachel.

Kurt negó con su cabeza. Notaba las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos pero no acababan de derramarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— consiguió preguntar Kurt.

—Fue cuando fuimos todos a la discoteca aquella gay al volver a Nueva York. Ya sabes, la misma a la que fuimos cuando celebramos mi estreno de Funny Girl. Yo había tomado un par de copas y me equivoqué. Entré en el baño de los chicos. Abrí la puerta de un puesto y Blaine estaba dando una mamada a otro tío. El otro tipo se giró y lo reconocí como el DJ.

La confesión de Rachel le había dejado muerto. Eso había pasado solo dos semanas después de que volvieran de Ohio. Dos semanas después de que Kurt y Blaine hubieran vuelto a estar juntos. Notó como sus lágrimas por fin caían de sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Y tú te llamas a ti misma mi amiga!—gritó Kurt, moviéndose bruscamente y rompiendo el contacto con Rachel, quién dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, mientras Kurt se llevaba sus manos a su rostro incapaz de controlar su llanto.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Kurt. Blaine me rogó que no te dijera nada. Me dijo que estaba borracho y que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero que te amaba y que si te lo contaba, romperías con él y tú estarías otra vez destrozado. No quería verte sufrir más. Así que no sé. No creas que no me ha estado matando el no contártelo— Rachel dijo. Ahora ella se había unido a Kurt en su llanto.

—Y todas las veces que te he preguntado si creías que hacía bien estando con él de nuevo y tú me contestabas que éramos almas gemelas, ¿cómo pudiste Rachel?— Kurt se levantó mirando a su amiga sintiéndose traicionado.

—Por favor, perdóname Kurt. No lo hice con mala intención. No quería volver a verte tan destrozado y perdido como lo estuviste cuando Blaine se marchó a Ohio. Quería que fueras feliz—explicó Rachel con desesperación.

Kurt podía llegar a comprender el proceder de su amiga…con mucho esfuerzo. Pero se sentía traicionado ahora mismo y le iba a costar volver a confiar en su amiga.

—Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para confiar en ti de nuevo Rachel. Sé que tu intención no fue mala, pero creía que eras mi amiga y ahora mismo …no sé— Kurt volvió a sollozar. Todo era demasiado abrumador. Rachel asintió con resignación.

—¿Vas a perdonar a Blaine esta vez?— le preguntó.

—¡No!— dijo tajante Kurt. —¡Nunca más! Me ha vuelto a engañar, Rachel. Dos semanas después de que dijera que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo ¿Cómo puedo confiar alguna vez en él de nuevo?— Kurt había logrado serenarse un poco y sintió que una ira burbujeante se iba apoderando de él. Ira por Blaine.

—¡Dios!— gritó con frustración, tirando de su cabello. —¡Si pudiera rompería con él ahora mismo! ¡Incluso por mensaje! ¡No se merece otra cosa! Nunca debería haber ido a buscarlo a Lima.

Rachel se levantó y abrió el armario sacando la mochila de Kurt y poniéndosela en su regazo. Kurt alzó la ceja sin comprender a su amiga.

—Adelante. Saca el móvil y mándale un mensaje—dijo Rachel con contundencia.

—Pero…Rachel no hay cobertura aquí— respondió Kurt mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—¿Y qué más da? Tú habrás cortado con él. Si no le llega el mensaje…¡mala suerte!— chilló Rachel.

Kurt la miró con recelo, no muy seguro de que no fuera una absoluta tontería lo que Rachel le estaba pidiendo. Sin embargo, sacó su móvil de su mochila y lo conectó. Todavía tenía batería ya que solo lo había encendido un par de veces para mirar algunas fotos de su galería cuando había sentido nostalgia. Ahora abrió el contacto de Blaine y empezó a teclear un mensaje-

**¡Me engañaste! Me engañaste de nuevo con el DJ en la discoteca. Rachel me lo ha contado. HEMOS TERMINADO! Y ESTA VEZ PARA SIEMPRE!**

Kurt presionó el botón de enviar y apagó el móvil al instante. Sabía que Blaine no iba a recibirlo pero sintió como si realmente le ayudara en alguna forma. Era como un cierre para él. Su relación con Blaine había tenido más días malos que buenos últimamente y en lo más profundo de él, sabía que si había vuelto arrastrándose a Ohio para volver con él había sido por el miedo a quedarse solo, a sus propias inseguridades sobre no encontrar nunca nadie que le amara. Pero eso se había acabado. No iba a conformarse con alguien que le era infiel a cada oportunidad y que estaba celoso de su éxito. Le dolía admitir que su primera relación había fracasado, que el para siempre que imaginó con Blaine no iba a hacerse realidad pero era hora de dejar de conformarse con Blaine, con algo mediocre por el miedo a no encontrar algo mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó aún de noche, no habiendo podido dormir muchas horas. Había prevista una cacería en las tierras de Lord Smythe esa misma mañana, pero Kurt no tenía intención de participar en la misma. No se sentía de humor después de todo el colapso emocional de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, mirando desde la ventana vio que se intuía un día precioso de verano, sin una nube en el horizonte y tenía ganas de pasar un día de campo fuera de la mansión. Por ello, decidió acompañarlos pero sin tomar parte en la cacería. Se aseó poniéndose su traje de paseo y bajó a desayunar. No sabía si habría alguien ya desayunando a una hora tan temprana pues el sol apenas emitía sus primeros rayos de luz sobre el horizonte. Los pasillos de la gran mansión estaban todavía silenciosos, carentes del ajetreo y murmullo que sabía que habría en nada de tiempo.

Al entrar a la sala de desayunos se sorprendió al ver a Lord Smythe ya allí, el único comensal presidiendo una enorme mesa rectangular. Sólo el señor Oliver, el mayordomo de Lord Smythe, estaba de pie al lado de una mesa con la tetera lista para servir.

—Buenos días—saludó Kurt dirigiéndose a la mesa colocada en la pared del final donde un buffet variado que contenía entre otras cosas pan, salchichas, porridge o distintos tipos de mermeladas estaba listo para que los comensales se sirvieran.

—Buenos días—oyó que Lord Smythe le saludaba.

Cuando Kurt hubo llenado su plato tomó asiento cerca de Lord Smythe, asintiendo ante el ofrecimiento del señor Oliver de servirle té.

—¿Se encuentra mejor hoy?—le preguntó Lord Smythe. Kurt alzó la vista de su plato y miró a Lord Smythe que le miraba como si realmente estuviera preocupado por su salud. Le costó a Kurt un momento darse cuenta que le preguntaba por el "dolor de cabeza" que había dicho padecer la noche anterior para poder escabullirse a su habitación.

—Sí, gracias. Supongo que sólo necesitaba descanso.

—No tiene muy buen aspecto ¿No durmió bien anoche? Veo que no va vestido para la cacería—comentó Lord Smythe. Kurt se dio cuenta que el hombre iba ya vestido con su traje de caza.

—Les acompañaré pero no cazaré. De todas formas, no tengo ningún traje de caza—dijo Kurt casi sin pensar. Ante la mirada extrañada de Lord Smythe se apresuró a añadir –Nos asaltaron de camino a Amesbury y nos robaron nuestras pertenencias— Lord Smythe le miró sorprendido.

—No sabía nada…—dijo consternado.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. –Solo tengo dos trajes de paseo y uno de fiesta. Uno de los cuales se rompió en nuestro encontronazo en el bosque—dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa que no pudo evitar y que provocó que Lord Smythe sonriera ampliamente.

—¡Por eso se puso hecho una furia al ver sus ropas rotas!—dijo riendo.

—Sí, ríase todo lo que quiera. Es un auténtico drama solo tener un traje de paseo decente y uno de fiesta. Debería volver al pueblo a comprar a menos otra muda, pero no tengo dinero ya que también me lo robaron—dijo Kurt más para sí mismo.

—Si eso es un problema, puedo prestarle un traje de caza y también un par de trajes míos de diario. Dios sabe que tengo demasiada ropa—dijo Lord Smythe.

—Gracias. Es muy generoso, pero no quiero que se tome tantas molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia, en serio—le dijo Lord Smythe con una sonrisa.

—Puede que le acepte el traje de diario. El de caza no será necesario—contestó Kurt.

—Pero…, ¿no dijo que no tenía traje de caza?—preguntó extrañado Lord Smythe.

—Sí, no tengo. Dije que les acompañaría, pero no cazaré—Sebastian alzó una ceja pareciendo aún más intrigado por esa respuesta, lo que obligó a Kurt a explicarse. –No me gusta la caza. Creo que es un deporte cruel y horrible. Además, no he pasado muy buena noche.

—¿Así que es usted uno de esos que abogan por la protección de los animales? He oído sobre ellos— dijo Lord Smythe.

—No sé quiénes son "ellos"—dijo Kurt recalcando la palabra "ellos". —Únicamente es que no me gusta que se maltrate a los animales. Son seres con sentimientos. No entiendo como alguien puede disfrutar haciendo sufrir a un animal, matándolo, ni entiendo cómo algunos pueden llamarlo deporte— exclamó Kurt mirando de forma acusadora a Lord Smythe. No iba a dejar que se burlara de él por ello y tampoco quería callarse su opinión.

—Veo que es apasionado con las cosas en las que cree—dijo Lord Smythe sin apartar la mirada de Kurt. Kurt se dio cuenta de que no era un reproche sino que el otro hombre parecía mirarlo con admiración. Había un brillo en su mirada que Kurt reconoció haber visto antes en el otro hombre. Era la misma mirada intensa con que Lord Smythe le había mirado cuando habían estado a solas. –Eso me gusta—añadió Lord Smythe.

Kurt no podía apartar la mirada de Lord Smythe, pero el momento fue roto por la entrada a la sala de los Egerton acompañados de los Knighley. Kurt miró hacia otro lado durante un segundo, tomando una respiración antes de volver a mirar hacia Lord Smythe cuya expresión volvía a ser neutral. Su mirada no tenía el brillo que Kurt había visto hacía solo unos segundos y mientras lo observaba hablar con los demás invitados, pudo ver cómo volvía a tener esa apariencia de aristócrata perfecto y encantador, aunque Kurt no pudo dejar de notar cierta falsedad en su sonrisa.

Para acompañarlos a la cacería, Lord Smythe prestó a Kurt uno de sus caballos, Flake, un bonito corcel blanco, el cual, le aseguró, era uno de los más dóciles y mansos que poseía. Kurt no era un buen jinete, apenas había tomado algunas clases de equitación durante su paso por Dalton y él era muy consciente de ello. Les costó seguir a los demás participantes en la cacería, prefiriendo quedarse un poco por detrás de ellos, a favor de sentirse seguro a lomos del caballo. Eso le impidió estar cerca de Lord Smythe y los demás. A pesar de ello, disfrutó del paseo y de los hermosos paisajes que constituían la finca de Lord Smythe.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con los participantes en la cacería, así como con las mujeres en una pequeña casa de campo a la que habían llevado un pequeño almuerzo consistente en sándwiches, fiambres y fruta. Se instalaron en un bonito patio y Kurt devoró el almuerzo, la mañana al aire libre y montando a caballo habiéndole despertado el apetito.

—¿Cómo es que no participa en la cacería, señor Hummel?—preguntó el señor Crawford con inquina. —¿Teme no estar a la altura?— La animadversión en el tono del hombre era evidente. No sólo Kurt pareció darse cuenta de ello, si la forma grave en que vio que Lord Smythe miraba al otro hombre era una indicación. Pero si algo había aprendido Kurt durante la secundaria y el acoso que sufrió es a defenderse él solo. Ya iba a responderle cuando Lord Smythe se le adelantó.

—El señor Hummel está en contra de cazar animales como entretenimiento—dijo Lord Smythe. Su voz no mostraba ninguna burla, sino que era solo una declaración, pero la respuesta a la misma fueron un par de risotadas burlonas por parte del señor Crawford.

—¡¿Un amante de los animales?! ¡Qué tontería!—, las risotadas del señor Crawford se hicieron aún más fuertes.

—¡Peter!—gritó Lord Smythe. –Creo que ya es suficiente. No hay nada de malo en que el señor Hummel no quiera cazar y me parece digno de admiración que se mantenga fiel a sus principios. Yo mismo si no hubiera sido obligado desde pequeño a ir con mi padre a cazar y estuviera acostumbrado, seguramente no encontraría ningún placer en ello— Lord Smythe miró a Kurt y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Kurt devolvió agradecido por la defensa del otro hombre.

El señor Crawford bufó indignado y se levantó de la mesa bruscamente, marchándose sin decir una palabra más. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente persistiendo durante los momentos posteriores a que el señor Crawford hubiera salido del patio.

—Bueno—dijo Lord Smythe dando una palmada, —no dejemos que el mal humor del señor Crawford nos estropee la comida.

—No sé cómo soportas su compañía, Sebastian— le reprochó Lord Egerton.

—Es un hombre muy desagradable—añadió lady Egerton. –Espero que no le haya incomodado demasiado, señor Hummel.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Lord Smythe quién estaba con la cabeza gacha y pensativo. Parecía como si una nube negra se hubiera posado sobre él, su expresión alicaída y triste. Toda la mesa pudo percibir cómo el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente pero no duró mucho tiempo gracias al señor Knightley que empezó a relatar una anécdota muy divertida que le ocurrió durante una cacería. Sin duda el señor Knightley era un buen hombre, pensó Kurt. No pudo dejar de darse cuenta, sin embargo de que aunque Lord Smythe sonreía, su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Algo de lo que acababa de pasar había entristecido profundamente al otro hombre, pero Kurt no podía averiguar si había sido el comportamiento del señor Crawford o los reproches de lord Egerton y su esposa.

Después de un tiempo, decidieron regresar a Everton Park. El señor Crawford hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y como su caballo también estaba ausente, supusieron que había decidido regresar a la casa. Ciertamente, Kurt no iba a echarle de menos. Las damas subieron a los dos carruajes que habían usado para llegar a la casa de campo, junto con las dos criadas y el lacayo que les habían acompañado después de recoger la comida que había sobrado y la vajilla. Los hombres regresaron a caballo. Después de un rato de un trote agradable por la campiña, Lord Egerton y el señor Knightley decidieron retarse en una carrera y empezaron a galopar alejándose de Kurt y Lord Smythe.

El paseo a caballo era agradable, con Lord Smythe explicándole a Kurt qué era cada lugar por el que pasaban. Al pasar sobre un puente de piedra sobre un río, Lord Smythe le comentó que su padre lo construyó y Kurt sintió curiosidad.

—¿Vive aún su padre?

—No, falleció hace dos años— el tono de Lord Smythe carecía de emoción y Kurt se preguntó si no se llevaba demasiado bien con él, así que se atrevió a preguntarlo.

—No quiero parecer impertinente pero, ¿cómo era la relación de usted con su padre? ¿Se llevaban bien?

Lord Smythe frunció el ceño, su expresión volviéndose seria y Kurt temió haberse sobrepasado con su interés.

—Mi padre y yo…—empezó Lord Smythe —digamos que teníamos puntos de vista muy diferentes sobre la vida—. A Kurt el tono de Lord Smythe le pareció amargo y se preguntó qué habría pasado entre los dos hombres. –Siempre fue un hombre muy serio y severo.

—Lamento oír eso. ¿Y su madre vive aún?

—No, lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño—dijo Lord Smythe. La expresión en su rostro al recordarla era muy diferente a la que había mostrado al hablar de su padre, por lo que Kurt estaba seguro de que la madre de lord Smythe no se había parecido en nada a él. —¿Sus padres viven todavía?—preguntó entonces Lord Smythe.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años. La echo mucho de menos, pero mi padre todavía vive y no sé qué habría hecho sin él—dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—¿Tienen una buena relación entonces?

—Totalmente—asintió Kurt. Siempre me ha apoyado y no podría haber tenido un padre mejor. Tengo mucha suerte-

—Me alegro por usted—dijo Lord Smythe.

De repente, un caballo a todo galope pasó por el lado de Kurt, casi rozándole, lo cual provocó que el caballo de Kurt se asustara y se alzara sobre sus patas traseras relinchando y tirando a Kurt al suelo en el proceso. El jinete que le había embestido tiró de las riendas para detener su caballo y se giró. Kurt, desde el suelo donde se encontraba tirado, vio que se trataba del señor Crawford. Podía oír a Lord Smythe maldiciendo y reprochándole al otro hombre su comportamiento, quién sin embargo, solo se limitó a sonreír con maldad hacia Kurt, antes de girarse y desaparecer galopando.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?— se quejó Kurt, intentando ponerse de pie.

—No entiendo que es lo que se ha apoderado de él para comportarse así—dijo Lord Smythe, bajándose del caballo. —¿Está bien?—le preguntó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Kurt la agarró y Lord Smythe tiró de él, pero cuando Kurt estuvo de pie, sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Ayyy!—se quejó Kurt evitando apoyar el pie —¡mi tobillo!— exclamó tambaleándose. Lord Smythe tuvo que sujetarle por los brazos para evitar que cayera el suelo. Kurt miró hacia arriba para ver que Lord Smythe estaba sólo a un palmo de distancia. Podía sentir las manos enguantadas del otro hombre sobre sus bíceps y empezó a sentir el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. Sabiendo que se estaba poniendo colorado, se apartó del otro hombre apartando la mirada y mirando al suelo. Cuando estuvo a más distancia de él, intentando no apoyar el pie, alzó de nuevo la mirada y vio a Lord Smythe mirando hacia el suelo y pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso. Cuando el otro hombre volvió a mirar a Kurt, éste le vio tragar saliva antes de carraspear.

—¿Puede apoyar el pie?—preguntó Lord Smythe. Kurt intentó hacerlo pero sintió un dolor agudo.

—Creo que me lo he torcido—dijo Kurt.

—¿Me permite revisarlo?—preguntó el otro hombre haciendo un gesto hacia el pie de Kurt. Éste asintió tras un momento de dubitación y se movió para sentarse en una roca cercana. Lord Smythe se puso de rodillas ante él y tomó su pierna derecha colocando el pie sobre sus rodillas. A continuación, se quitó sus guantes y tiró de la bota de Kurt sacándola por completo. Kurt notó como le faltaba la respiración, mientras el otro hombre tocaba su tobillo explorándolo. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tocara de esa manera, mucho menos un hombre. Sintió que era uno de los momentos más eróticos que jamás había experimentado.

—Parece que es solo una torcedura. No está roto, pero será mejor que no lo apoye. Seguramente se le hinche un poco—la voz de Lord Smythe le sacó de su embelesamiento.

—¿Y cómo voy a volver a Everton?—preguntó Kurt observando como el otro hombre volvía a colocarle la bota y ya echando de menos el contacto de su mano contra su pie.

—Tendrá que cabalgar conmigo. Ataré Flake a Tempest, mi caballo, para que nos siga.

Lord Smythe se puso manos a la obra, atando el caballo que Kurt había montado a su propio caballo negro azabache. Una vez estuvo bien atado, Lord Smythe retiró la silla de montar de su caballo y la colocó sobre Flake atándola también. Ofreció el brazo a Kurt para que se apoyara sobre él y lo acercó a su caballo. Kurt se apoyó en Lord Smythe para darse la fuerza necesaria para subir, su pie torcido doliéndole a rabiar. Una vez arriba, Kurt se echó hacia atrás para dar espacio a Lord Smythe quién subió y se colocó delante de Kurt.

—Vamos sin silla ni estribos, así que es mejor que se agarre bien a mí—dijo Lord Smythe. Kurt pasó sus brazos de forma vacilante alrededor de la cintura de Lord Smythe pero sin atreverse a tocar al otro hombre. Lord Smythe, sin embargo, agarró el brazo de Kurt y lo apretó contra su cintura. Kurt exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo y Lord Smythe dio un pequeño golpe con sus talones sobre el lomo de Tempest para indicarle que empezara a caminar.

Durante todo el paseo de vuelta a Everton, Lord Smythe no retiró su mano del brazo de Kurt, apretándolo contra su cintura. Kurt sentía su corazón latir rápido y fuerte en su pecho, apretado como estaba contra la espalda del otro hombre. Desde esta distancia podía oler al otro hombre y olía mejor de lo que Kurt podía haber imaginado. Toda la situación era sumamente erótica y Kurt se dejó llevar por el momento, apoyando su peso sobre la espalda del otro hombre.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de las caballerizas de Everton Park, un mozo de cuadras salió a recibirles. Lord Smythe se bajó rápido del caballo en un movimiento ágil. Kurt tuvo más dificultades debido a su falta de práctica y a su pie dolorido. Logró pasar su pierna al otro lado, estando con su torso sobre el lomo del animal para bajar, cuando notó detrás de él las manos de alguien en su cintura sujetándolo y bajándolo con suavidad. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se giró para ver a Lord Smythe quién tenía sus manos todavía en su cintura. Lord Smythe le miraba de una forma extraña y pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban sus manos porque las apartó en un gesto brusco, bajando la mirada y apartándola de Kurt. Éste se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe estaba sonrojándose y cuando volvió a mirarle, Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El mozo de cuadras se llevó a los dos caballos para asearlos dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

—Gracias por traerme—dijo Kurt rompiendo el silencio, su voz saliendo un poco entrecortada.

—No hay de qué—contestó Lord Smythe devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kurt intentó empezar a andar hacia la casa pero empezó a cojear al apoyar el pie.

—¡Espera! ¡Apóyate en mí!—exclamó Lord Smythe apresurándose para ponerse al lado de Kurt. Éste pasó su brazo sobre la cintura del hombre y Lord Smythe hizo lo propio con Kurt. Cuando entraron a la casa, Lord Smythe dio instrucciones al señor Oliver para que les prepararan un baño caliente a ambos y que llamaran a su médico personal. Kurt dijo que no era necesario pero Lord Smythe no le hizo caso y ayudó a Kurt, junto con uno de los lacayos, a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Dejándolo sentado en la cama, Lord Smythe prometió pasar a verlo cuando llegara el médico.

Mientras Kurt se daba el baño caliente que le habían preparado, sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba por completo. Allí, tumbado en la bañera, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había sentido el cuerpo de Lord Smythe contra el suyo, el roce de ambos al cabalgar juntos, el agarre de Lord Smythe sobre su brazo, pesado y calmante y el olor del otro hombre, que al estar tan cerca había podido apreciar completamente. Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba medio duro y no pudo evitar bajar su mano hacia su pene y acariciarse un par de veces. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando con Lord Smythe pero el hombre le intrigaba y fascinaba de una forma que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes. No pudo evitar gemir imaginándose a Lord Smythe sobre él, besándolo y agarrándole fuerte por la cintura mientras se masturbaba cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Intentó ahogar el jadeo que surgió de él cuando se corrió, esperando que nadie lo oyera.

Cuando el médico de Lord Smythe revisó su tobillo unas dos horas después en su habitación, confirmó lo que había temido. Tenía una fuerte torcedura y el médico recetó hielo o compresas frías para bajar la hinchazón ya visible en su pie. Lord Smythe había acudido a la habitación de Kurt junto con el doctor y se mostró visiblemente preocupado por el estado de Kurt. Cuando el médico se marchó, Lord Smythe le acompañó. Kurt se quedó sólo en la habitación y aprovechó para sacar su mochila, la cual había escondido, y sacó de ella una pequeña cartera que portaba medicinas y que siempre llevaba en sus viajes. Se tomó un antiinflamatorio esperando que eso le aliviara el dolor lo suficiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos oyó que llamaban a la puerta con los nudillos y desde la cama donde estaba tumbado, dio permiso para entrar. Lord Smythe apareció en la puerta portando en sus manos lo que parecían ser varias mudas de ropa que dejó sobre la cama. Le seguía uno de sus lacayos que portaba una palangana con hielo y un par de toallas. Lord Smythe le dijo que podía retirarse y se quedaron a solas.

—Le he traído un par de pantalones y camisas, así como unas chaquetas. Espero que le sirvan—dijo el hombre, señalando la ropa sobre la cama.

—No tenía por qué molestarse—dijo Kurt.

—No es ninguna molestia. Tengo demasiada ropa. Y ya es demasiado horrible que le robaran todas sus pertenencias. Además, por mi culpa se rompió una de sus mudas—dijo Lord Smythe, mirando a Kurt y sonriendo con complicidad cuando Kurt le sonrió.

—Vaya, así que por fin reconoce que usted fue el culpable—dijo Kurt encantado.

—No se alegre demasiado—se rio Lord Smythe –solo le estoy dando la razón porque está enfermo. Se trata de compasión, eso es todo— dijo sonriendo.

—¿Compasión? ¿Es capaz de sentir algo así por alguien?—se burló Kurt, pero su sonrisa le decía al otro hombre que estaba solo bromeando. Kurt se dio cuenta del pelo húmedo del otro hombre cayendo en su frente que le hacía verse aún más guapo. Seguramente, Lord Smythe se había dado un baño también y Kurt no pudo dejar de volver a recordar el momento en la bañera, donde se había dejado llevar por sus fantasías sobre Lord Smythe, lo cual era una locura completa. Por mucho que él ahora estuviera soltero, no sabía si Lord Smythe era gay y aunque lo fuera, les separaban siglos.

Lord Smythe fue a buscar la palangana, tomando el hielo que había en ella y envolviéndolo en una toalla. Entonces se acercó a Kurt, sentándose en la cama.

—No sé por qué Peter hizo lo que hizo en el camino pero tendré unas palabras con él—dijo serio. –No puedo permitir que se comporte de esa manera con mis invitados.

—¿Hace mucho que son amigos?—preguntó Kurt.

Lord Smythe se rascó la cabeza pensando antes de responder –No mucho. Le conocí el año pasado en Londres.

—Ah—dijo Kurt asintiendo pero haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué se está callando?—preguntó Lord Smythe con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nada. Discúlpeme si le ofendo con mis palabras pero, es solo que por lo poco que he tratado al señor Crawford me ha parecido un hombre bastante odioso, pero seguramente no lo conozco demasiado—contestó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

Lord Smythe pareció contrariado por un momento evitando mirar a la cara a Kurt.

—¿Me permite?— preguntó tras unos instantes Lord Smythe haciendo un gesto hacia el tobillo de Kurt.

—No tiene por qué molestarse en hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo yo—Kurt ya se estaba incorporando para agarrar la toalla cuando Lord Smythe apartó la toalla de su alcance.

—Como he de decirle que no es ninguna molestia. Túmbese y deje que le ponga la toalla—le ordenó Lord Smythe. Kurt obedeció.

Lord Smythe tomó el pie de Kurt entre sus manos y para sorpresa de Kurt, no colocó la toalla con el hielo de inmediato, en su lugar pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el pie hinchado de Kurt. Duró solo un segundo antes de que colocara la toalla fría sobre el pie dolorido, pero fue suficiente para que Kurt notara como el calor subía por sus mejillas _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Lo había imaginado o Lord Smythe había acariciado su pie?_

El hombre aún seguía con sus manos sobre el pie de Kurt, esta vez quietas sobre la toalla, presionando sobre su pie y Kurt le miró con detenimiento. Lord Smythe no le miraba a la cara, sus ojos concentrados sin pestañear en el pie de Kurt.

Kurt carraspeó rompiendo el momento y haciendo que el otro hombre levantara la vista hacia Kurt. Pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban sus manos en ese momento y las apartó deprisa. Un bonito tono rosado teñía sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a cualquier lado menos a Kurt. El hombre parecía no saber qué hacer ni decir, mostrándose nervioso ante Kurt y éste lo encontró adorable. Decidiendo apiadarse de él, habló.

—Gracias por todo. No quiero robarle más tiempo. Creo que puedo apañármelas solo y usted seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer—Kurt sabía que gente como Lord Smythe o los Egerton llevaban una vida mayormente ociosa, así que sabía que era una total mentira, pero Lord Smythe pareció aliviado por la oportunidad que le ofrecía Kurt de salir y asintió con la cabeza dirigiendo una sonrisa a Kurt.

—Diré al señor Oliver que le suban algo de cena a la habitación. Será mejor que hoy repose ese pie—dijo Lord Smythe.

—Gracias— contestó Kurt.

Lord Smythe caminó hacia la puerta tomando el pomo con su mano pero se detuvo un instante, girándose para mirar de nuevo a Kurt. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero después de un instante, frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír a Kurt.

—Buenas noches—dijo el hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando ésta se hubo cerrado, Kurt dio una exhalación de alivio. Había sido una situación extraña y Kurt se preguntó por qué la sonrisa que Lord Smythe le había dado justo antes de salir por la puerta había sido triste.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Kurt se despertó con un fuerte dolor en su pie derecho. Acababa de tener una pesadilla en la que caía por un acantilado y fieras salvajes le mordían el pie, cuando había despertado para comprobar que el dolor punzante y agudo en su pie derecho era la probable causa de su sueño agitado. Se levantó cojeando para tomar de su bolsa una pastilla para aliviar el dolor, pero comprobó que no quedaba agua en la jarra que le habían subido junto con la cena.

Decidió aventurarse a la cocina para buscar algo de agua y tomó un candil para alumbrarse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Cuando había caminado solo algunos metros cojeando, oyó voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Kurt iba a seguir su camino sin hacer demasiado caso, estando seguro que debían ser los Egerton o los Knightley en sus alcobas. Sin embargo, de repente una de las voces se elevó un poco más.

—¡No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, Sebastian!—Kurt reconoció al instante que era la voz del señor Crawford la que se elevaba sobre el silencio de la noche. Se acercó hacia la cámara de la que provenían las voces de forma sigilosa y se quedó pegado a la pared junto a la puerta. Sabía que espiar a la gente estaba mal pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

—¡Baja la voz!—la voz susurrada de Lord Smythe se dirigió al otro hombre. —¡No quiero que nadie nos oiga discutir en mitad de la noche! No sé qué te pasa, Peter, pero lo que le hiciste hoy al señor Hummel fue infantil y mezquino ¿A qué vino lo de derribarle?—exigió Lord Smythe, su voz incluso apenas más fuerte que un susurro destilaba ira.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto ese jovencito? Desde que llegó, he visto como le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve—contestó el señor Crawford con furia.

Lord Smythe se rio. Era una risa falsa, muy diferente a la que Kurt había escuchado cuando el otro hombre se había reído en su compañía. Tan diferente era que, por un momento, dudó que saliera del mismo hombre. –No sé de lo que hablas Peter. Pero me parece patético que estés celoso de él.

Kurt inhaló fuerte ante lo que acababa de escuchar _¿Era esta la confirmación de que Lord Smythe era gay y que el señor Crawford y él eran amantes?_

—No estoy celoso de él. No seas idiota. Ese mequetrefe no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Nunca podría estar a la altura ¿has visto su palidez? Si me lo encontrara por los pasillos en mitad de la noche creería haber visto un fantasma ¿y su voz? Es tan aguda que-

—¡Basta!—la voz de Lord Smythe se elevó más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora acallando al señor Crawford. –Deja de decir idioteces. Lo único que quiero es que trates a mis invitados con el respeto que se merecen. Y mañana te vas a disculpar con él— exigió Lord Smythe.

—No pienso disculparme—contestó el señor Crawford.

—Vaya si lo harás— dijo lord Smythe. Kurt escuchó como algunos pasos se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación y se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del dolor en su tobillo e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que le vieran. Cuando llegó a la cocina se detuvo llevándose la mano al corazón e intentando recuperar el aliento. Después de tomarse la pastilla y beber un vaso de agua, volvió a su habitación donde apenas pudo conciliar el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Como sabéis, hoy es el solsticio de verano, un día muy importante en mi historia así que qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! ;)

Era una tarde lluviosa de julio. Había pasado un día desde que Kurt se había torcido el tobillo al caer del caballo y la hinchazón ya había bajado considerablemente gracias sobre todo a las pastillas antiinflamatorias que Kurt tenía. Estaban pasando la tarde en una sala contigua a la biblioteca, compuesta por varios sofás y sillones y un par de mesas y sillas para jugar a las cartas o tomar el té. Kurt estaba sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana leyendo "Romeo y Julieta", mientras Rachel hablaba con lady Egerton sobre el baile que se iba a celebrar en pocas semanas. Lord Egerton estaba tocando un pequeño clavicordio que se encontraba en la estancia junto con la señora Knightley, entonando de forma tentativa alguna que otra melodía mientras que el señor Thornton leía su correspondencia sentado en uno de los sofás. Lord Smythe estaba en otro de los sillones enfrascado en un libro. Faltaban el señor Knightley y el señor Crawford, ambos ausentes. Kurt todavía no había vuelto a ver al señor Crawford y éste no se había disculpado con él por lo sucedido. Dudaba que llegase a hacerlo.

Kurt se había atrevido a levantar su vista un par de veces para mirar a Lord Smythe sin que éste le viera. Su mente revivía una y otra vez la conversación que había escuchado esa noche entre Lord Smythe y el señor Crawford, así como el momento vivido en su habitación con Lord Smythe. De repente, entró en la estancia el señor Crawford.

—¡Estas tardes de lluvia son tediosas!—exclamó malhumorado. Se paró en medio de la sala, echó un vistazo a los presentes y bufó, pareciendo aburrido —¿quién se apunta a jugar a las cartas?— preguntó, ya sacando una baraja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa destinada para ello.

El señor Thornton, dejó su libro sobre flora sobre el sofá y se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento.

—¿Te apuntas, querida? Será divertido derrotar a los hombres— Kurt oyó que lady Egerton le decía a Rachel y ambas se acercaron a la mesa donde el señor Crawford ya estaba disponiéndolo todo para el juego. Lord Egerton también dejó el piano y se acercó a la mesa de juego. Kurt siguió enfrascado en su libro y se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Lord Smythe seguía leyendo su libro sin intención aparente de unirse al juego.

—Sebastian, ¿te apuntas?—preguntó el señor Crawford.

Lord Smythe levantó la mirada de su libro –Este libro está demasiado interesante como para dejarlo por una partida de cartas.

—¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!—exclamó el señor Crawford, pasando por delante de Kurt y acercándose a Sebastian mientras sonreía para intentar engatusarle. Ni siquiera dirigió una mirada en la dirección de Kurt, quién miró hacia los dos hombres para ver a Lord Smythe mirarle brevemente antes de volver a mirar al señor Crawford severamente.

—¡Sí, Sebastian! ¡Te necesitamos en la partida!—exclamó Lord Egerton desde la mesa –Eres el mejor jugador. Sin ti no será ni la mitad de divertido— El señor Knightley asintió en acuerdo y Lord Smythe pareció relajar su expresión un poco al dirigirse a los dos hombres.

—Está bien, pero solo una partida—dijo levantándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, seguido del señor Crawford. Sin embargo, se detuvo junto al sillón de Kurt en su camino —¿Se apunta, señor Hummel?— le preguntó sonriéndole.

—No soy muy bueno jugando a las cartas—le sonrió Kurt, agradecido de que al menos Lord Smythe se acordara de él. El otro hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la mesa de juego.

Habían solo empezado a barajar las cartas cuando la pequeña Maggie entró corriendo, llevando consigo dos muñecas de trapo a las que abrazaba con sus pequeños bracitos. Se abalanzó sobre su padre riendo.

—¡Papi, papi! ¿Jugamos a las muñecas?

—Por supuesto, bichito ¿dónde está tu niñera?— preguntó Lord Smythe cargándola en su regazo. Ella le susurró algo al oído que hizo que el hombre se echara a reír a grandes carcajadas. Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de Lord Smythe. Se le veía tan relajado y libre junto a su hija, como si los problemas del mundo dejaran de descansar sobre sus hombros.

Lord Smythe se levantó y se apartó de la mesa, cargando a su hija, quién pasó sus brazos por los hombros de su padre, aferrándose fuerte a él. La depositó en el suelo con cuidado y se sentó junto a ella, empezando a jugar con las muñecas.

—¡Ah, vamos Sebastian! Pensé que íbamos a jugar a las cartas— se quejó el señor Crawford, mirando hacia Lord Smythe con el ceño fruncido.

—Podéis jugar a las cartas. Nadie os lo está impidiendo—dijo Lord Smythe sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de su hija. El señor Crawford se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia donde Lord Smythe estaba sentado en el suelo. Se puso de cuclillas antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero te necesitamos en la partida, Sebastian— su voz era persuasiva y zalamera, arrastrando las palabras al hablar —Que se ocupe de entretenerla la niñera o alguna criada—dijo mirando con rabia hacia la pequeña Maggie. Ésta alzó la mirada hacia el señor Crawford y le sacó la lengua haciéndole burla.

—¡Cómo te atreves, niña!—gritó el señor Crawford, dándole una cachetada. Maggie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida antes de empezar a llorar. Lord Smythe se puso de pie, agarrando al señor Crawford por la chaqueta y tirando de él hacia arriba para ponerlo de pie. Sin dejar de sujetarle, acercó su cara con rabia al otro hombre.

—¡Cómo te atreves a pegar a mi hija!—Kurt nunca había visto así de enfadado a Lord Smythe.

—¡Ella se burló de mí! ¡Y eso no se lo consiento a nadie! ¡Deberías educar mejor a tu hija!—gritó el señor Crawford.

La pequeña Maggie seguía llorando, sola, sentada en el suelo, todo el mundo pendiente de la discusión entre los dos hombres. Kurt se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la pequeña, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella y acariciando su rostro, intentando consolarla. Maggie se lanzó a sus brazos y le apretó fuerte, con su cabecita en su cuello mientras seguía sollozando. Kurt se limitó a acariciar su cabello mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—¡Será mejor que te marches de esta casa! Ya no eres bienvenido aquí, Peter—dijo Lord Smythe, soltando al señor Crawford y cruzando los brazos en actitud tensa.

—¿Me echas por esto?—preguntó ofendido el señor Crawford.

—No es solo por esto, Peter. Tu comportamiento no ha sido el más ejemplar. Y lo que le hiciste al señor Hummel, embistiéndole con tu caballo, no tiene perdón. Se cayó del caballo por tu culpa y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de disculparte con él.

El otro hombre le lanzó una mirada de esas que matan, antes de desviar su mirada hacia Kurt en el suelo –Así que en realidad es por él, ¿verdad?—dijo mirando a Kurt con rabia —¿le eliges a él antes que a mí? Ni siquiera le conoces—dijo esto último mirando de nuevo a Lord Smythe con súplica en sus ojos. Kurt sentía que los demás le miraban y notó el calor subiendo en sus mejillas, sabiendo que se estaba poniendo colorado.

—Será mejor que te vayas—Lord Smythe respondió de forma escueta, su voz sonando dura.

—Te arrepentirás de esto— dijo el señor Crawford mirando a Kurt con odio, antes de salir de la sala. Si esta última frase iba dirigida al propio Kurt o a Lord Smythe, Kurt no sabría decirlo.

La estancia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Lord Egerton hablara —Vamos, por favor. No dejemos que el carácter gruñón y malhumorado del señor Crawford nos arruine la tarde.

—¡Ese hombre no tiene modales!— clamó Lady Egerton. –Pero mi George tiene razón. No dejemos que nos afecte. Y ahora… ¡juguemos a las cartas!—dijo dando una palmada resolutiva y empezaron a tomar asiento aquellos que se habían levantado para dar inicio a la partida.

Lord Smythe se acercó de nuevo a donde Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo con Maggie en sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado, acariciando el cabello de la niña mientras Kurt le observaba.

—Gracias— Lord Smythe dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Kurt en voz baja sin comprender. Lord Smythe alzó la vista para mirar a Kurt.

—Por haber consolado a mi hija— dijo Lord Smythe sin apartar la mirada de Kurt.

—No hay nada que agradecer—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se equivoca, Kurt. Fue el único en toda esta sala que en medio de todo este espectáculo bochornoso pensó en Maggie—dijo Lord Smythe. Kurt notó unas mariposas extrañas en su estómago al oír al otro hombre referirse por primera vez a él como Kurt y no como "señor Humnmel".

—Eres un ángel, no me engañas— dijo Maggie rompiendo el abrazo con Kurt y mirándole mientras estiraba su brazo para tocar la mejilla de Kurt con su pequeña mano. Kurt desvió la mirada hacia Lord Smythe de nuevo, quién le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Le conocimos en la biblioteca. Se llama Kurt, ¿recuerdas bichito?—dio Lord Smythe. La pequeña Maggie dejó de abrazar a Kurt y estiró sus brazos para que su padre la tomara. Desde el regazo de su padre miró a Kurt de nuevo y le sonrió.

—Pero es un ángel papá ¿no lo ves?—dijo Maggie.

—Sí, claro que lo veo—respondió Lord Smythe, su expresión mientras miraba fijamente a Kurt volviéndose seria e intensa. Kurt notó que se ponía colorado ante las palabras del otro hombre y apartó la mirada.

—¿Quieres jugar a las muñecas conmigo y con papá?— preguntó la niña y Kurt asintió dando un respiro de alivio al tener algo que le distrajera de la mirada del otro hombre.

 

**

Habían pasado un par de días y gracias a los antiinflamatorios y un poco de reposo, el pie de Kurt había dejado de estar hinchado y ya no le dolía. Al no haber podido salir a cabalgar o pasear con los otros, había llenado las horas en la magnífica biblioteca de Lord Smythe, leyendo a Shakespeare y vagando entre las distintas estanterías, buscando libros que le aportaran más información sobre las piedras y leyendas locales. También había vuelto a ver a Maggie cada día y había dedicado un buen rato a jugar con la niña, quién parecía que le había tomado mucho cariño.

Esa tarde, Kurt se aventuró a salir a andar un poco por primera vez en días. Quería ir a comprobar un pequeño monumento megalítico del que había leído en un libro de la biblioteca de Lord Smythe. Estaba a una distancia de un corto paseo de media hora y le preguntó a Rachel si quería acompañarle. Los hombres habían salido a caballo, ya que Lord Smythe quería enseñarles unas pequeñas reformas que había hecho en sus tierras para drenarlas. Sin embargo, Rachel tenía planes para esa tarde, ya que las damas iban a ir en carruaje hasta el pueblo más cercano para comprar algunas cosas para el baile.

Había algunas nubes amenazantes en el cielo, pero llevaba así todo el día y aún no había caído ni una gota. Por ello, Kurt preguntó al señor Oliver como llegar al monumento a pie desde la casa y con las instrucciones del mayordomo, Kurt partió a eso de las cinco de la tarde. El camino era un agradable paseo después de todos esos días encerrado en la mansión y el pie estaba respondiendo bien a la caminata. A la media hora, el camino subía una pendiente y una vez arriba pudo divisar como a la derecha, en medio de una pradera se alzaba un túmulo con el aspecto de montaña artificial. Algunas rocas de tamaño mucho menor a las de Stonehenge se alzaban en el perímetro que rodeaba el monumento y Kurt se salió del camino para acercarse a las mismas. Inspeccionándolas de cerca, vio que en la parte inferior de algunas de las piedras había los mismos grabados en espiral que había observado en la piedra de Stonehenge. No notaba ninguna vibración, pero tampoco la había notado la última vez que habían visitado Stonehenge. Por lo que había investigado, sospechaba que la vibración se producía únicamente cuando las piedras estaban "activadas", por así decirlo. Tenía la corazonada de que solo se activaban en los solsticios y los equinoccios. Si estas piedras tenían el mismo símbolo grabado, esperaba que significara que también funcionarían igual que lo hizo Stonehenge.

Después de inspeccionar las piedras, se acercó al túmulo pero éste tenía lo que parecía ser la entrada sellada con una enorme piedra. Rodeó la construcción intentando encontrar otra entrada en vano. De repente, el estrépito de un trueno resonó en el cielo y Kurt se estremeció. Alzó la mirada para ver que el día se había convertido en noche casi sin que él se diera cuenta, su atención habiendo estado completamente dirigida al estudio del monumento. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo de blanco y el trueno dio paso a las primeras gotas. Kurt se apresuró para volver al camino y dirigirse de vuelta a Everton Park.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte, con la lluvia fina dando paso a una mucho más intensa, empapando su cabello y sus ropas completamente. El camino se había convertido en un barrizal, lo cual hizo que a Kurt le resultara muy difícil avanzar por él. Al subir una pequeña colina, suspiró de alivio al ver Everton Park alzándose a lo lejos. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba más de una milla de camino. Mientras seguía por el camino, divisó una figura a caballo que se acercaba hacia él. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se sorprendió al ver a Lord Smythe, quién detuvo a Tempest junto a Kurt y desmontó presto de él.

—¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?— exclamó el hombre dando unos pasos y colocándose junto a Kurt. El rostro de Lord Smythe mostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—preguntó Kurt.

—El señor Oliver me dijo a dónde habías ido y al ver cómo empezaba a llover no pude dejar de preocuparme. Por eso vine a buscarte—confesó Lord Smythe. Kurt estaba sorprendido y agradecido ante el gesto del hombre.

—Será mejor que volvamos-dijo Lord Smythe, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su caballo. Tomó las riendas con una mano, ofreciendo la otra a Kurt para ayudarle a subir. Kurt puso el pie en el estribo y con la ayuda de Lord Smythe se dio impulso, sentándose detrás de la silla de montar. A continuación, Lord Smythe se subió, sentándose en la silla. Kurt no sabía muy bien donde poner las manos para agarrarse ya que Lord Smythe no le había dicho que se agarrase a él, pero Lord Smythe tiró su mano derecha hacia atrás, agarrando el brazo de Kurt y pasándolo alrededor de su cintura. Kurt contuvo el aliento y se agarró fuerte a Lord Smythe mientras volvían cabalgando de vuelta a Everton.

Antes de llegar a las caballerizas, Lord Smythe se detuvo en una zona de la casa en la que había una galería porticada. Se bajó del caballo y ayudó a Kurt a desmontar, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Kurt, del mismo modo que había hecho la vez anterior en que habían montado juntos. Kurt se giró para mirarlo. El cabello del otro hombre caía mojado sobre su frente, gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro haciendo que sus labios se vieran húmedos y apetecibles y miraba a Kurt con una intensidad que hizo que éste contuviera la respiración. Lord Smythe dio un paso hacia él y alzó su mano, apartando con sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la frente de Kurt. Exhaló de forma temblorosa, mientras el otro hombre bajaba su mano de la frente de Kurt y acariciaba con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de Kurt.

—Tenía un poco de barro en su rostro— la voz de Lord Smythe salió grave y entrecortada, casi como un susurro con una nota de indecisión en la misma. Kurt estaba en shock, sorprendido por el gesto inesperado del otro hombre.

Vio como Lord Smythe bajaba su mirada hacia sus labios, inclinándose hacia su rostro y Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo. A pocos centímetros de su boca, el ruido de algún criado saliendo al patio contiguo al pórtico hizo que se apartara de Kurt de forma brusca. Kurt respiró hondo y se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Lord Smythe, quién estaba sujetando las riendas de su caballo de nuevo tomándolo para llevarlo a la caballeriza. Antes de montar, sin embargo, dirigió una mirada tímida a Kurt.

—¿Te veré en la cena?—preguntó Lord Smythe, su voz sonándole a Kurt algo inestable. Kurt solo asintió, antes de que el otro hombre montara de nuevo en su caballo y saliera del pórtico hacia las caballerizas en la zona de atrás de la casa.

Kurt se apoyó contra la pared de la galería y cerró los ojos, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 

**

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado pronto para Kurt, quién apenas había tenido tiempo de darse un baño y arreglarse para la misma. Le habría gustado poder tener más tiempo antes de volver a ver a Lord Smythe para averiguar si el otro hombre había estado a punto de besarle o solo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Porque si algo no podía negar ya, era que se sentía terriblemente atraído por él.

Temía y anhelaba por partes iguales el momento de volver a verle y cuando eso sucedió, en el gran comedor, Lord Smythe solo le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de volverse para hablar con Lord Egerton y el señor Thornton. Decir que no se sentía ligeramente decepcionado sería una mentira.

La cena transcurrió con Lord Smythe hablando de forma muy animada con Lord Egerton y el señor Knightley, sentados cerca de él. Kurt pasó la mayor parte de la velada comiendo en silencio y respondiendo con monosílabos cuando lady Egerton o el señor Thornton, sentados enfrente de él y a su lado respectivamente, le hacían alguna pregunta directa.

Después de la cena, pasaron a la pequeña sala contigua donde pasaban normalmente el resto de la velada, jugando a las cartas, charlando y bebiendo alguna copa. Kurt se acercó a los hombres que estaban hablando de política, pero pronto perdió el interés, sobre todo porque desconocía el asunto del que discutían pero lo que más le hacía sentirse incómodo y pesaroso era que, después de veinte minutos, Lord Smythe no había dirigido ni una sola mirada en su dirección, mientras que él no había podido dejar de observar al hombre, hiper consciente de cada gesto, risa o inflexión de su voz. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez más patético por haber, sin duda, malinterpretado lo que había sucedido esa tarde y solo quería marcharse lo antes posible. Aprovechó un silencio en la conversación para despedirse.

—Les ruego me disculpen pero voy a retirarme ya—dijo Kurt sin mirar a Lord Smythe.

—¿Tan pronto?—preguntó el señor Thornton con pesar. Kurt dirigió su mirada al hombre y le dio una media sonrisa.

—Sí, de repente me siento muy cansado. Prefiero retirarme ya a descansar. Buenas noches a todos—dijo Kurt dando un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida. Mirando a todos menos a Lord Smythe, se dio media vuelta y se despidió de las damas que estaban en la mesa jugando a las cartas, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. En ningún momento, dedicó una segunda mirada al grupo de hombres de pie al fondo de la sala, perdiéndose por completo la mirada de Lord Smythe que siguió su figura hasta que ésta desapareció por la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt no había podido dormir bien esa noche, lo que había vivido esa tarde con Lord Smythe repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sentía una mezcla de emociones que no lograba entender. Por un lado, se sentía atraído por Lord Smythe, de una forma que le había sorprendido, al pensar en sus burlas mutuas al conocerse. El hombre era atractivo, sin duda, pero Kurt no se habría sentido atraído de esa forma hacia él si hubiera sido el completo idiota que había pensado que era en un principio. Ver la bondad con la que trataba a sus empleados, cómo su expresión se volvía más amable cuando estaba con gente que de verdad apreciaba o la forma en la que se derretía ante su hija le había hecho ver a Kurt que Lord Smythe era mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista. Normalmente sarcástico y embestido de un aura de superioridad, Kurt se había dado cuenta poco a poco que todo eso era solo una fachada, habiendo sido testigo de su sonrisa auténtica dirigida a él en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, estaba totalmente confundido por el comportamiento del otro hombre. Kurt había prácticamente confirmado que Lord Smythe era homosexual y ayer por la tarde habría asegurado que estuvo a punto de besarlo y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Sin embargo, su actitud fría y algo distante con él por la noche le había hecho dudar si había sido real o todo había estado en su cabeza y de nuevo estaba fantaseando e imaginando cosas, como le había pasado muchas veces durante la escuela secundaria cuando se había ilusionado con chicos heteros que lo único que habían hecho era tratarlo con más amabilidad de la que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás era eso lo que le estaba pasando con Lord Smythe y éste solo estaba siendo más amable de lo habitual, pensó con pesar. Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía muy bien que pensar, pero recordaba que en la madrugada, en medio del insomnio, había llegado a la decisión de que era mejor olvidar cualquier cosa que pensara que estaba pasando entre ellos e ignorar su atracción por el otro hombre.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban de forma tenue la habitación de Kurt, cuando éste ya estaba vestido y listo para bajar a comer algo, habiéndose levantado cuando todavía era de noche, harto de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Bajó a la cocina, puesto que aún era demasiado temprano y no servirían el desayuno hasta una hora más tarde y sorprendió allí a la cocinera, la señora Padmore, junto con una de las jóvenes ayudantes de cocina, entre ollas bullendo y pastel en el horno, preparando el desayuno. Al verlo, ambas se sobresaltaron y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días—dijo Kurt un poco azorado.

—Buenos días, señor ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?—preguntó la señor Padmore.

—Voy a salir a caminar y no quiero esperar al desayuno, ¿podría tener una tostada y algo de fruta?

—Por supuesto, señor. Podemos hacerle unas gachas y prepararle un poco de fiambre ahumado si lo desea también—dijo la señora Padmore.

—No quiero que se molesten

—No es ninguna molestia—dijo la señora Padmore. A continuación, dio instrucciones a la ayudante de cocina para que le preparara el fiambre, las gachas, tostadas, té y fruta. Se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su habitación y Kurt aceptó, sabiendo que en nada de tiempo la cocina sería un ajetreo de lacayos y criadas, tomando su propio desayuno y alistándolo todo para servir el desayuno en el comedor para Lord Smythe y sus invitados.

Una vez hubo desayunado en su habitación, decidió coger un libro y salir a caminar por el parque de Everton. Llegó hasta el banco bajo el roble bordeando el pequeño lago que había encontrado hace unos días mientras exploraba los alrededores. Estaba amaneciendo y la mañana prometía con un día soleado y cálido de verano, con ninguna nube amenazando, lo cual no solía ocurrir a menudo por estos lares. El sol empezaba a subir por el horizonte y calentaba el rostro de Kurt, quién se enfrascó en su lectura de Romeo y Julieta. Estaba llegando a una de sus escenas favoritas cuando fue interrumpido.

—Aquí estás— la voz de Lord Smythe le sobresaltó y Kurt alzó la mirada para ver al otro hombre de pie acercándose a él desde la orilla del lago. –Estaba preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kurt.

—Anoche se retiró temprano diciendo que no se encontraba bien y esta mañana no le vi al bajar a desayunar—dijo Lord Smythe mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt en el banco. Kurt frunció el ceño, extrañado ante el interés de Lord Smythe por él cuando la noche anterior solo lo había ignorado.

—Estoy bien, gracias— respondió Kurt, de forma demasiado fría, pero después de haber pensado toda la noche en lo que había pasado el día anterior estaba decidido a no dejar que su atracción por el otro hombre le hiciera ver cosas que no eran. Volvió su atención de nuevo al libro ignorando a Lord Smythe deliberadamente. Le estaba resultando sumamente difícil concentrarse en la lectura ya que notaba que el otro hombre le miraba sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo por algún motivo?—preguntó Lord Smythe sonando triste.

—No, para nada ¿Por qué lo estaría?— Kurt levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonara con cierta amargura.

Lord Smythe no respondió pero Kurt le oyó suspirar sonoramente.

—¿ _Romeo y Julieta_?— preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, sé que me dijo que usted prefería otras obras de Shakespeare pero supongo que yo soy un romántico sin remedio—dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

—Con eso no quise decir que no me guste _Romeo y Julieta_. Es solo que prefiero otras obras, ¿Por dónde va?

—Estoy llegando a la escena quinta del primer acto—respondió Kurt. Lord Smythe sonrió y se acercó tomando la mano de Kurt.

—Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto— Lord Smythe acababa de recitar de memoria las líneas que Romeo dice a Julieta en esa escena y Kurt no pudo evitar seguirle.

—El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo— respondió Kurt, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?— Lord Smythe siguió sonriendo juguetonamente al ver que Kurt le seguía.

—Los labios del peregrino son para rezar

—¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido— ante las últimas palabras, Lord Smythe se acercó a Kurt en el banco y Kurt sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debería acabar con todo este juego, levantarse e irse, pero parecía no poder dejar de mirar al otro hombre, como si una cuerda invisible le atara a él.

—El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas—la voz de Kurt salió temblorosa, pues sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir, si es que Lord Smythe decidía seguir las instrucciones del autor. El otro hombre no le dio la réplica de inmediato, mirando a Kurt a los ojos con una intensidad que dejó a Kurt sin aliento. Podía ver sus ojos verdes mirando a Kurt fijamente y desde esta distancia pudo distinguir las largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos así como las pecas y lunares que bañaban su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia la boca del otro hombre y vio como este se lamía los labios, mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia Kurt quién poco a poco fue sintiendo como el calor inundaba su rostro y supo a ciencia cierta que se estaba poniendo colorado.

—Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican— Lord Smythe dijo en un susurro entrecortado antes de cerrar la distancia que les separaba y besar los labios de Kurt. No podía recordar haber sentido algo parecido al besar a alguien antes, ni si quiera la primera vez que Blaine y él se besaron. Era mágico, como si hubiera electricidad entre ambos, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y solo existieran ellos dos. El beso duró solo un par de segundos pero dejó a Kurt respirando con dificultad cuando ambos se separaron. Vio que el otro hombre también parecía tener problemas para respirar adecuadamente y miraba a Kurt con una expresión en su rostro intensa y extraña.

De repente, Lord Smythe pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban porque rompió el contacto visual y miró a su alrededor nervioso. Kurt, al romper el contacto visual, notó como el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones y fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. La consciencia de lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos fue cayendo poco a poco sobre él y miró hacia abajo jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Notó como la mano de Lord Smythe tomaba su barbilla para obligarlo a alzar la mirada de nuevo.

—Kurt— la voz de Lord Smythe tembló con emoción contenida, mientras estudiaba el rostro de Kurt con sus brillantes ojos verdes antes de alzar la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Kurt cerró los ojos ante el contacto y notó como los labios de Lord Smythe volvían a posarse en los suyos, solo que esta vez el beso pronto cambió a uno más ardiente, más posesivo y desesperado. Kurt seguía con los ojos cerrados y notó como Lord Smythe colocaba sus manos en su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él y Kurt no pudo evitar gemir cuando notó la punta de la lengua del otro hombre lamiendo sus labios. Kurt abrió la boca para dejarle entrar y probó el sabor de Lord Smythe en su boca. Alzó sus brazos y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Lord Smythe, pasando los dedos entre los mechones de cabello que crecían sobre su nuca. Finalmente, tuvo que romper el contacto para volver a respirar.

—Lord Smythe—salió más como un jadeo, las manos del otro hombre todavía estaban sobre su cintura y sus manos permanecían aún sobre sus hombros. Lord Smythe le dio otro pequeño beso antes de colocar su frente sobre la de Kurt y respirar pesadamente.

—Llámame Sebastian, por favor—susurró Sebastian a meras pulgadas de la boca de Kurt, tan cerca que éste último podía sentir el aliento del otro hombre sobre sus labios. Todo en él le atraía: siempre le había parecido el hombre más atractivo que jamás había conocido tanto físicamente como por su personalidad y sus ojos le habían parecido a Kurt los más fascinantes del mundo. Pero ahora que había estado tan cerca, que le había besado y había podido tocar su piel, su aroma y sabor eran embriagadores para él. —Me siento irresistiblemente atraído por ti, Kurt— las palabras de Sebastian parecían hacerse eco de sus pensamientos —desde el momento en que te conocí.

Kurt notó que le faltaba el aliento ante las palabras de Sebastian e inhaló de forma entrecortada. Se apartó unas pulgadas para mirar a los ojos al otro hombre y le sonrió.

—Yo también siento lo mismo. Ayer por la tarde creía que ibas a besarme pero luego por la noche fuiste distante y pensaba que lo estaba imaginando todo, que tú no te sentías atraído por mí— confesó Kurt. Sebastian le sonrió con cariño antes de atraerlo más cerca de él y abrazarlo fuerte.

—Ayer no quería otra cosa que besarte, pero también tenía miedo de estar imaginando cosas. Y luego está el hecho de que nadie puede enterarse. Las personas como nosotros debemos ser muy cuidadosos, Kurt ¿Sabes lo que nos harían si nos descubriesen?— Sebastian dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Kurt y depositaba ligeros besos sobre el cuello de Kurt. –Ahora mismo estamos corriendo un gran riesgo aquí.

Para Kurt, escuchar las palabras de Sebastian le hicieron salir del estado de dicha en el que se encontraba. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el siglo XIX donde a los homosexuales se les encarcelaba por conducta inmoral. Sodomía, era el nombre que le daban al amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo. De repente, se sintió tan consciente del peligro que estaban corriendo abrazados en el parque, aunque fuera en un rincón apartado, que tuvo que romper el abrazo y separarse de Sebastian.

—Tienes razón, es muy peligroso. No deberíamos…—Kurt estaba empezando a levantarse, nervioso y mirando a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo. No hay nadie por aquí a esta hora tan temprana. Seguramente están todos desayunando aún— respondió Sebastian levantándose para estar al lado de Kurt. De forma tímida y dubitativa alzó su brazo colocando una mano sobre el bíceps de Kurt y acariciándolo con el pulgar.

—Aún así. Debemos tener cuidado, Sebastian— dijo Kurt. El otro hombre asintió.

—Te prometo que tendremos más cuidado— estuvo de acuerdo.

—Deberíamos volver. Los demás se estarán preguntando donde estamos— dijo Kurt, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que le abrumaban.

Sebastian asintió y le miró intensamente, besándolo una vez más. –Quiero que más tarde encontremos un momento a solas para hablar— dijo tras romper el beso —¿Quizás después del almuerzo?—preguntó, apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente de Kurt.

—¿En dónde?— preguntó tras asentir.

—Si no hay nadie, en la biblioteca. Normalmente la gente se retira a sus habitaciones a descansar— dijo Sebastian. Partieron de vuelta hacia la casa, tomados de la mano, pero cuando tomaron el camino de la arboleda, Sebastian soltó la mano de Kurt, ya que estaban más próximos a la casa y alguien podría verlos desde allí, no sin antes deslizar su pulgar lentamente por la mano de Kurt alargando todo lo que pudo el contacto.


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Kurt fue al pueblo más cercano acompañando a Rachel y lady Egerton, quienes querían hacer algunas compras para sus atuendos para el próximo baile. El señor y la señora Knightley les acompañaron diciendo que querían visitar a una antigua amiga de la familia. El señor Thornton, si embargo, se quedó, afirmando que prefería descansar, mientras que Sebastian tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos relacionados con su finca.

Volvieron a casa a tiempo para el almuerzo. Kurt observó a Sebastian durante el mismo, viéndole charlar animadamente con sus invitados. Tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle al otro hombre, que no podía esperar a que el almuerzo terminara y pudieran hablar a solas por fin.

Tras el almuerzo, como era costumbre, la mayoría se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato. Kurt salió del comedor y se dirigió a la biblioteca directamente. Una vez estuvo en ella, deambuló entre las estanterías, aprovechando para explorar la biblioteca de Sebastian mientras esperaba a que éste apareciera. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato, ya que a los pocos minutos oyó la doble puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Kurt estaba oculto tras una estantería y oteó entre la hilera de libros, viendo al otro hombre buscarlo por la enorme estancia.

—¿Kurt?— preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt salió de las estanterías en silencio haciéndose visible para Sebastian quién le sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Acelerando su paso, Sebastian llegó hasta Kurt en unas pocas zancadas, tomándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente, dejando a Kurt sin aliento. Cuando ambos se separaron, fue solo ante la necesidad de aire y respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás loco? Alguien podría vernos—dijo Kurt, aunque sonreía ampliamente a Sebastian, quién le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa de igual manera. Sebastian, que no había soltado a Kurt de entre sus brazos, caminó con él de espaldas, llevando a Kurt detrás de las enormes estanterías y ocultándolos tras ellas.

—¿Mejor así?—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a besar a Kurt.

—¿No teníamos que hablar?— preguntó Kurt al separarse de nuevo sin aliento. Sebastian no apartaba sus ojos del rostro de Kurt, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciada que jamás había visto, de una forma en la que nadie antes le había mirado.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes lo difícil que es controlarse cuando estás cerca?— dijo Sebastian sonriendo con picardía. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y Sebastian tiró de Kurt hacia los sillones que estaban colocados frente a una enorme chimenea, ahora apagada, en un lado de la estancia. Sebastian sentó a Kurt en uno de ellos mientras fue a buscar una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa en el centro y la cargó hasta colocarla justo delante de Kurt. Sentándose en ella, se inclinó hacia delante tomando las manos de Kurt y acariciando la piel con su pulgar. Kurt observó sus manos junto a las del otro hombre antes de alzar la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— preguntó Kurt con un suspiro, sus dudas manifestándose. Sebastian frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Sebastian apretó su agarre sobre las manos de Kurt.

—Supongo que la pregunta que quería hacer en realidad es si hay algo serio entre nosotros.

—¿Tú quieres que lo haya?—preguntó Sebastian no apartando la mirada de Kurt. –Porque yo sí que quiero, Kurt. Desde que te conocí me sentí atraído por ti y esta atracción solo ha ido haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaban los días e iba conociéndote mejor— confesó Sebastian.

—Yo también me siento atraído por ti, pero no sé…es todo tan confuso— respondió Kurt. Sebastian asintió.

—He intentado reprimir esta atracción e ignorarla, pero es cada vez más difícil para mí y si tú quieres o sientes lo mismo, me gustaría darle a esto una oportunidad— esto último lo dijo Sebastian con timidez y bajando su mirada. Kurt sonrió, pero había algo que necesitaba aclarar antes, algo que le molestaba desde que lo descubrió.

—¿Y qué hay del señor Crawford?— preguntó Kurt, poniéndose serio. Sebastian se tensó ante la pregunta de Kurt.

—¿Qué pasa con Peter?—preguntó un poco a la defensiva y rompiendo el contacto visual con Kurt, pasando a mirar sus manos entrelazadas en su lugar. Kurt notó la tensión en el otro hombre y lo menos que quería era que se cerrara a él, pero necesitaba respuestas.

—Yo…os escuché una noche en una de las habitaciones, antes de que se marchara— confesó Kurt con un poco con vergüenza. Lo menos que quería era que Sebastian pensara que había estado espiando. Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa evidente.

—¿Qué…qué escuchaste?— preguntó casi con temor.

—Solo una conversación. Fue por la noche, muy tarde. Todo el mundo dormía. Yo tenía insomnio y pasé por al lado de su habitación— dijo Kurt. Eso pareció aliviar por un segundo a Sebastian, su rostro relajándose, pero duró poco porque Kurt pudo notar como volvía a tensarse. Sebastian frunció el ceño antes de volver a mirar a Kurt a los ojos.

—¿Y en esa conversación…?— Sebastian no terminó la pregunta, pero Kurt pudo hacerse una idea de lo que el otro hombre quería preguntar.

—Esa conversación me dio a entender que había algo más que amistad entre vosotros dos— confesó Kurt sin romper el contacto visual con el otro hombre. –Que teníais una relación…¿sentimental?

—¿Sentimental?— preguntó Sebastian haciendo un chasquido con la lengua y riéndose un poco con burla. –Más bien fue una relación carnal. No hubo sentimientos involucrados—dijo Sebastian. Kurt hizo una mueca ante la crudeza de Sebastian.

—¿Pero eráis amigos?—preguntó Kurt. Sebastian se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—Amigos no es como yo definiría nuestra relación. Nos conocimos en Londres hace un año. Frecuentábamos…los mismos lugares, por así decirlo. Y compartíamos…nuestra atracción por el género masculino—explicó Sebastian. Kurt frunció el ceño por un momento, pero decidió no juzgar a Sebastian por establecer ese tipo de relaciones, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser tener que ocultar su sexualidad todo el tiempo. Quizás Sebastian no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de amar y ser amado sincera y libremente.

—A decir verdad, me alivia un poco el saber que no era tu amigo. Siempre me pregunté cómo podías ser amigo de alguien tan idiota— dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa, decidiendo aligerar el tono.

—Idiota, ¿eh?—Sebastian preguntó con diversión.

—¡Por supuesto que era un idiota! ¡Me trató de forma horrible sin ni siquiera conocerme! Pero tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a los insultos y a los matones— exclamó Kurt con rabia. Sebastian frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de que estás acostumbrado a los matones?— Sebastian miraba a Kurt con preocupación.

—No es nada, tranquilo— respondió Kurt. Sebastian no pareció convencido, pero dio un suspiro de resignación, decidiendo no presionar a Kurt.

—Sin embargo, es cierto lo de Peter. Te trató de forma bastante horrible. Pero eso fue por mi culpa— contestó Sebastian.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Cómo fue eso tu culpa?— preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Creo que Peter estaba solo celoso. Creo que se dio cuenta de la forma en que te miraba. La forma en que no podía apartar mis ojos de ti y te miraba a hurtadillas cuando no me mirabas— esta última parte la confesó Sebastian mirando a Kurt a los ojos fijamente.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Kurt, una pequeña sonrisa tímida aflorando de sus labios.

—Ajá— asintió Sebastian, levantándose de su silla y tirando de las manos de Kurt para levantarlo. Sebastian pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kurt y éste respondió pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sebastian, quien tiró de él para acercarlo más antes de empezar a besarlo. Kurt se dejó llevar, besando a Sebastian sin pensar en si alguien podría entrar de repente y verlos. Después de unos minutos, ambos rompieron el beso en busca de aire.

—Te prometo que no hay nada entre Peter y yo. Lo hubo, pero eso acabó cuando te conocí. En realidad, hacía tiempo que me había cansado de él y si todavía había algún contacto físico entre él y yo fue más por necesidad física que otra cosa. Tú mejor que nadie debe saber los riesgos que corremos si alguien descubriera que preferimos la compañía carnal de un hombre sobre la de una mujer. Pero eso terminó. Y con Peter nunca hubo sentimientos— Sebastian se encogió de hombros al final de su confesión.

—Te creo— asintió Kurt, besando a Sebastian de forma dulce.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta íntima?— preguntó Sebastian, sin apartar sus manos de las caderas de Kurt, quién frunció el ceño pero asintió lentamente.

—Aquí estoy yo hablando de relaciones carnales, pero me preguntaba… si sabes de lo que estoy hablando – Sebastian parecía nervioso. —Quiero decir…¿has estado alguna vez con un hombre? ¿Íntimamente?— Sebastian se había puesto colorado y apartó su mirada de Kurt por un momento. Éste casi deja escapar una risa ante la incomodidad del otro hombre, pero recordó que no hace mucho, él no podía dejar de ponerse colorado ante la sola mención de la palabra sexo, así que no era extraño que en una sociedad tan puritana como la del siglo XIX costara mucho hablar de esos temas. En realidad, le sorprendía que Sebastian hubiera mencionado el tema tan pronto en su relación. Sin duda, si la relación fuera con una dama, la mención de tal tema estaría fuera de cualquier discusión, pero, imaginaba Kurt, que el hecho de que la relación entre dos hombres estuviera prohibida hacía que Sebastian no quisiera andarse por las ramas.

Kurt decidió apiadarse de Sebastian y alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro hombre, atrayendo la mirada de Sebastian de nuevo sobre él.

—Sí. He estado de forma íntima con otro hombre antes. Sé de lo que hablas— Kurt le sonrió. Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba. Pareces tan joven e inocente…

—Pues déjame decirte que no soy tan inocente— Kurt le sonrió de forma maliciosa, dejando escapar una risa. –Estoy seguro que te sorprendería.

—¿En serio?— preguntó sorprendido Sebastian,–eso me gustaría verlo— le dijo con su sonrisa pícara, mientras atraía a Kurt de nuevo a sus brazos y le besaba, primero con suavidad pero pronto cambiando a un beso más profundo, reclamando y devorando su boca. Kurt se sentía abrumado por la pasión que este hombre ponía en un simple beso. Ciertamente, Kurt nunca había sido besado así. Jamás.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sebastian colocó su frente sobre la de Kurt, cerrando los ojos y respirando fuerte.

—Me fascinas, Kurt. Intento contenerme pero no puedo— le dijo.

—Yo tampoco puedo— dijo Kurt mirando a Sebastian que seguía con sus ojos cerrados. –Y eso me da miedo.

Sebastian abrió los ojos ante la confesión de Kurt y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

—La intensidad de mi atracción por ti. Jamás me había sentido tan atraído por otro hombre y eso me asusta. Ni si quiera te conozco todavía— confesó Kurt.

Tras un momento sin decir nada, Sebastian tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia el sillón, instándole a que se sentara de nuevo. Sebastian ocupó la silla que había frente a él y la movió para estar sentado más cerca de Kurt.

—Yo tampoco te conozco mucho en realidad. Pero quiero que nos conozcamos mejor. Quiero saber todo de ti— dijo Sebastian volviendo a tomar las manos de Kurt entre las suyas de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Tú y tu hermana sois de Nueva York, ¿verdad? Háblame más de tu vida allí.

Kurt sintió una pesadez en su estómago al darse cuenta de que, si bien quería contarle todo a Sebastian, no iba a poderle contar toda la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

—En realidad soy de Ohio— empezó Kurt, decidiendo que intentaría contarle todo lo que pudiera sin mentirle. –De un pequeño pueblo llamado Lima.

—Ohio…no creo que sepa mucho sobre Ohio. Lo siento— confesó Sebastian.

—Lo creo. Créeme, no tiene nada interesante. Lo sé muy bien. No podía esperar a salir de ahí – se rio Kurt.

—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Sebastian interesado.

—Bueno, en mi pueblo la gente es de mente muy cerrada. Nada parecido a Nueva York.

—Ahora me imagino tu pueblo como lo que leí sobre los juicios de Salem— se burló Sebastian.

—Pues no es muy diferente, en realidad— se rio Kurt. –Ahora, en serio. No llega a eso, pero desde que tenía unos doce años siempre tuve matones que se metían conmigo en la escuela.

—¿Cómo se metían contigo?— preguntó Sebastian con preocupación.

—Mayormente insultos, empujones, esas cosas. También solían lanzarme al basurero varias veces por semana o granizados a la cara— se encogió de hombros Kurt. Sebastian frunció el ceño y parecía enojado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué son los granizados?—preguntó Sebastian. Kurt se dio cuenta de que quizás en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX no sabían lo que eran los granizados.

—Es como hielo picado, con un colorante de sabor— respondió Kurt.

—¡¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan horrible para tratar a una persona de ese modo?! ¿Y eso te ocurría en la escuela? ¿Qué hacía la dirección de la escuela?— Sebastian parecía bastante indignado.

—En realidad, la dirección no solía hacer nada— Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Lo pasé muy mal, pero también tenía amigos— le dijo Kurt acariciando con sus pulgares las manos de Sebastian que seguían sujetando las suyas. —Cantaba en el coro de la escuela, ¿sabes? Y en cuanto pude, me largué de Lima y me fui a Nueva York.

—Me alegro de que pudieras escapar de un lugar tan horrible. Me gustaría escucharte cantar un día-— dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. Kurt se sonrojó y Sebastian se rio con alegría.

—¿Y tus padres viven aún en Ohio?— preguntó Sebastian.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años— dijo Kurt. Sebastian dejó caer la sonrisa de sus labios y alargó la mano para acariciar el cabello de Kurt.

—Lo siento mucho. Debe haber sido muy difícil perder a tu madre a una edad tan temprana.

—Sí, pero gracias a dios tengo a mi padre y ahora una madrastra que es un amor.

—¿Cómo es tu padre? ¿Es un buen hombre?— preguntó Sebastian. Kurt asintió.

—Sí. Fue difícil para él aceptar mi sexualidad al principio, pero siempre me ha apoyado— confesó Kurt.

—¿Te refieres a que él sabe sobre tus preferencias sexuales y lo acepta?— preguntó Sebastian con sorpresa.

—Sí— Kurt asintió –Mi padre es genial.

—Sin duda—dijo Sebastian todavía incrédulo. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Kurt asintió.

—¿Por qué se metían tanto contigo en la escuela?—Sebastian preguntó.

—Supongo que la tomaron conmigo por ser diferente— contestó Kurt.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre he tenido un aspecto muy…— Kurt no sabía como expresarlo.

—¿Delicado?— preguntó Sebastian.

—Puff, esa es una forma amable de decirlo— se rio Kurt –Y hace unos años era mucho peor que ahora—se sonrojó Kurt. Sebastian le dio una sonrisa divertida al notar su sonrojo.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Háblame de tu infancia ¿Vivías en esta casa?—preguntó Kurt intentando desviar el foco a Sebastian, en un fracasado intento de que éste no se diera cuenta de su rubor. Sebastian sonrió a sabiendas.

—Sí. Mi familia posee dos propiedades en Inglaterra, esta de Derbyshire y la de Chawton y un castillo en Escocia, pero la mayor parte del año lo pasamos en esta propiedad. Crecí aquí— dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera rememorando su infancia.

—¿Tienes hermanos?—preguntó Kurt. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—Soy hijo único. Mi madre era escocesa. Murió cuando tenía quince años. Era muy cariñosa— la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo aún mayor al recordarla y Kurt pudo ver que la recordaba con cariño evidente.

—Siento lo de tu madre ¿Tu padre aún vive?— preguntó Kurt. La expresión en el rostro de Sebastian cambió por completo y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Murió cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Era un hombre muy severo y nunca tuvimos una relación estrecha – una sombra nubló el semblante de Sebastian al hablar de su relación con su padre.

—¿Él sabía que tu…?— Kurt no tuvo que acabar la pregunta. Sebastian le sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Si sabía que prefería la compañía carnal masculina a la femenina?— preguntó mientras Kurt asentía en silencio. —No. Si lo hubiera sabido estoy seguro de que me hubiera repudiado. Pero murió cuando yo empezaba a explorar mi sexualidad y a aceptar de verdad que me gustaban los hombres. De repente, con diecisiete años me convertí en el séptimo conde de Derbyshire, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

—¿Es por eso que te casaste con una mujer?— preguntó Kurt. Sebastian asintió con seriedad.

—Margaret era mi prima y ella y yo estábamos prometidos desde que yo tenía quince años y ella catorce. Nuestras familias habían planeado esa unión desde que nacimos. Cuando mi padre murió, el padre de Margaret, mi tío, me ayudó a aprender el manejo y gestión de mis propiedades. Mi tío es un buen hombre, muy diferente a mi padre y la boda con Margaret se llevó a cabo en cuanto acabó el luto por mi padre. Yo tenía solo dieciocho años recién cumplidos y me vi arrastrado a esa situación. Aunque en realidad, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Sabía que tendría que casarme tarde o temprano y Margaret era una buena amiga, su familia me apreciaba y parecía la opción lógica— se justificó Sebastian.

—No te estoy juzgando. Sólo tenía curiosidad— le respondió Kurt. Sebastian pareció relajarse tras las palabras de Kurt.

—Ella sabía que yo…— Sebastian tragó saliva –que me gustaban los hombres. Lo descubrió antes de casarnos. Yo le di la oportunidad de romper nuestro compromiso, pero ella decidió seguir adelante con él. Dijo que éramos amigos y que si no se casaba conmigo, quizás la casarían con algún viudo rico horrible— Sebastian sonrió.

—¿Así que ella lo sabía y estaba bien con ello?— preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

—Sí, al menos lo toleraba. Cuando nos casamos, fuimos más amigos que esposos y no nos acostamos juntos hasta un año después, una noche después de un baile en el que ambos habíamos bebido demasiado. Ella se quedó embarazada de Maggie.

—Me dijeron que murió en el parto— dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—Sí— la voz de Sebastian salió entrecortada y Kurt pudo ver sus ojos brillar con lágrimas no derramadas. –Fue un parto horrible y ella quedó muy débil. Murió al día siguiente. A veces pienso que si no se hubiera casado conmigo ella podría estar todavía viva— Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sebastian y Kurt alzó su mano para secarla con su pulgar.

—No debes culparte por lo que pasó. Esas cosas pasan y si ella se hubiera casado con otro hombre al final, habría muerto de parto también seguramente— dijo Kurt acariciando el rostro de Sebastian, mientras éste cerraba los ojos ante el contacto.

—Ella me dio a Maggie y siempre voy a agradecérselo— dijo Sebastian tras unos momentos, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Kurt. —Ella es la luz de mis ojos.

—Tengo ganas de pasar más rato con ella y conocerla mejor— dijo Kurt.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa y emoción en su voz.

—Por supuesto. Maggie es adorable— dijo Kurt. Sebastian le sorprendió inclinándose hacia él y dándole un rápido y casto beso en los labios. Kurt sonrió en el beso sintiéndose dichoso.

**

Kurt subió a su habitación para lavarse y alistarse para la cena. Se sentía flotar, ligero como una pluma. Sebastian y él se habían separado en la biblioteca a regañadientes cuando Sebastian había tenido que irse a ocuparse de un asunto de la hacienda con el administrador. Se habían separado con besos y promesas de hablar más tarde.

Kurt pasó por delante de la habitación de Rachel de camino a la suya y decidió ver si su amiga estaba allí. Tocó la puerta y oyó la voz de Rachel en el interior que le invitaba a pasar. Kurt cerró la puerta una vez dentro y vio como su amiga estaba sentada al lado de la ventana con un pañuelo en las manos y una aguja e hilo. No pudo contenerse y se echó a reír sonoramente.

—¡No me digas que estás bordando!— dijo Kurt entre risas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Estoy practicando!— dijo Rachel a la defensiva, mientras seguía intentando hacer un patrón. –No quiero que las demás chicas se rían de mí al ver que no sé ni bordar un pañuelo.

—¿Tu bordando? Es de risa— siguió riéndose Kurt.

—¡Ay!— gritó Rachel, llevándose el dedo a la boca y chupándolo con cara de dolor. Viendo como su amiga acababa de pincharse en un dedo, Kurt decidió apiadarse de ella.

—Trae, te enseñaré a hacerlo— dijo Kurt, acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado, antes de tomar el pañuelo en sus manos. Con cuidado, tomó la aguja y el hilo y observó casi con pena el estropicio que había hecho hasta ahora Rachel. El patrón se parecía solo muy ligeramente a unas rosas y Kurt intentó arreglarlo todo lo que pudo. Rachel mientras tanto observaba con asombro las puntadas rápidas que su amigo daba con soltura sobre la tela entre sus manos mientras le mostraba como hacerlo. —¿A qué viene este repentino interés por saber coser? ¿Acaso estás intentando aumentar tus destrezas para hacerte una opción atractiva para los jóvenes casaderos de la región?— preguntó Kurt entre risitas.

Rachel le golpeó en el brazo quejándose de las burlas de Kurt.

—Me siento bastante torpe en este tipo de cosas comparada con las otras chicas, la verdad— dijo Rachel. –¿Y si no conseguimos volver a nuestro tiempo, Kurt? ¿Entonces tendré que casarme? ¿Y cómo algún joven va a interesarse por mí si no sé ni coser un botón? Mucho me temo que cantar y bailar no es lo que buscan los hombres de esta época— Rachel había empezado a gritar en pánico.

—¡Para Rachel!— gritó Kurt, dejando el bordado sobre la mesa y tomando a su amiga de los hombros zarandeándola un poco para intentar hacerla salir de su estado de angustia creciente. Rachel abrió mucho los ojos, pareciendo darse cuenta en ese momento de su divagar.

—¡Oh dios, Kurt!— exclamó angustiada. Kurt la abrazó con fuerza.

–Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos volver a nuestra época de algún modo— dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga. —Si pudimos entrar por las piedras también podremos salir— Kurt deseaba de todo corazón que no estuviera equivocado pero tenía que reconocer que él mismo tenía sus dudas. Si a ello unías sus crecientes sentimientos por Sebastian, todo era realmente confuso en estos momentos.

Tras unos instantes, Rachel pareció calmarse lo suficiente y dio una respiración sonora antes de separarse de su amigo y mirarle a los ojos.

—Espero que tengas razón, Kurt. Si no, quizás podría convertirme en cantante ¿Crees que podría ganarme la vida con eso?

—Tranquilízate Rachel. Sé que todo lo que nos está pasando es muy confuso y yo me siento igual, en serio, pero debemos mantener la calma.

Rachel dio un par de respiraciones profundas para intentar serenarse y se separó de Kurt dándole una sonrisa dubitativa.

—Tienes razón. No conseguiremos nada entrando en pánico, pero como hasta el equinoccio todavía faltan semanas, me voy poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, ¿Y si estamos equivocados, Kurt? ¿Y si las piedras no funcionan de la manera que crees?

—No tenemos la seguridad, pero hay que tener fe de que todo va a salir bien— Kurt intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

—Tengo algo que contarte— dijo Kurt, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Dio una respiración profunda antes de empezar a hablar.

—Creo que puede que me haya enamorado—dijo casi en un susurro. Rachel alzó las cejas intrigada.

—¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?— preguntó Rachel casi chillando antes de llevarse la mano a la boca y sonreír. —¡Espera! Déjame adivinar…¿De Lord Smythe?—preguntó Rachel. Kurt asintió silenciosamente.

—¡No! ¡Oh dios, Kurt!— Rachel parecía estar horrorizada y encantada al mismo tiempo. Kurt permaneció en silencio mientras su amiga, tras sobreponerse de la sorpresa inicial, sonreía ampliamente. –Tengo que decir que es muy guapo. No me extraña que te hayas encaprichado de él. Es un dulce para los ojos.

—No, Rachel, no lo entiendes. Sí, Sebastian es muy guapo, pero esto es más serio. No es un simple encaprichamiento. Me gusta de verdad y a Sebastian le gusto yo— dijo Kurt muy serio.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que a él también le gustas?— preguntó un poco alarmada.

—Él me lo ha dicho, Rachel. Me ha confesado que le gusto. ¡Nos hemos besado!— confesó Kurt. Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No sé qué hacer, Rachel. Estoy hecho un lío. Sebastian me gusta muchísimo. Cuando estoy cerca de él, siento una atracción que no puedo controlar, pero es una locura pensar en responder a esa atracción— dijo Kurt angustiado. Su amiga pasó su mano por su brazo, acariciándolo en un gesto que tenía la intención de calmarlo.

—Todavía faltan algunas semanas para el equinoccio. ¿Qué hay de malo en pasarlo bien hasta que volvamos?— preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa pícara.

—Me conozco Rachel, me enamoro muy fácil. No quiero sufrir cuando irremediablemente tengamos que irnos.

—Entonces ignora esa atracción e intenta evitar a Lord Smythe— dijo Rachel con determinación.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil— suspiró Kurt en derrota.

**

Durante la cena, Kurt intentó poner en práctica el consejo de Rachel e ignorar a Sebastian pero éste seguía dirigiéndole sonrisas cómplices y Kurt notó como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que eso pasaba. ¿A quién se estaba engañando?, pensó Kurt. No iba a ser capaz de ignorar al otro hombre. Quedaban semanas aún para que llegara el equinoccio y tuvieran la oportunidad de intentar pasar de nuevo por las piedras, así que ¿por qué no dejarse llevar y vivir un amor de verano con él?

Tras la cena, pasaron la velada jugando a cartas, como de costumbre, y por desgracia no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar a solas, pero la forma en que miró a Kurt cuando se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones le derritió por completo.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, Kurt despertó sintiéndose más animado de lo que había estado desde que habían pasado a través de las piedras. Miró por la ventana y el día prometía ser espléndido. Se arregló con esmero queriendo verse lo mejor posible mientras tarareaba una canción. Tenía ganas de salir a pasear y estaba planeando pedirle a Sebastian que fueran a dar un paseo esa mañana.

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que debería no haberse dejado llevar por su alegría. Si algo le había enseñado la vida en sus veintitrés años era que ésta nunca había sido fácil o amable con él. Mientras que otras personas parecían tenerlo fácil en la vida, él había aprendido a tierna edad que la felicidad era un estado efímero y que debía luchar por conseguirla.

Esa mañana, Sebastian no había aparecido en el comedor para desayunar y cuando Kurt y Lord Egerton habían preguntado por él, el mayordomo, el señor Oliver, les había informado que habían llamado al doctor ya que Lord Smythe tenía mucha fiebre.

Alarmado, Kurt quiso retirarse en ese mismo instante de la mesa de desayuno y acudir a la habitación de Sebastian, pero sabía que levantaría sus sospechas. Viendo como los demás amigos de Sebastian en la mesa, asentían con preocupación evidente en sus rostros, pero sin hacer ningún otro comentario o alguna señal de tener intención de acudir a la habitación del enfermo, Kurt se quedó sentado a la mesa sin poder dar ni un solo bocado a su comida.

Tras el desayuno, pasaron a una de las salas a esperar al doctor que, gracias a dios, no tardó demasiado en aparecer con su carruaje frente a la entrada de Everton Park. Kurt se levantó de la silla junto a la ventana en la que había estado intentado leer sin demasiado éxito y se dirigió a la puerta principal, junto con los Egerton y Jonathan Knighley. El señor Oliver apareció presto y acompañó al doctor al primer piso. Por deferencia, Kurt se quedó junto con los otros invitados de Sebastian en la estancia mientras el doctor subía a examinarle.

Los minutos esperando parecían eternizarse y Kurt cada vez estaba más nervioso. Tras más de media hora, el doctor entró en la estancia con un semblante serio. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos acercándose a él.

—¿Cómo está Sebastian, doctor Johnson? No será grave, ¿verdad?— preguntó el señor Knightley.

—Lo que más me preocupa ahora es que tiene una fiebre muy alta. He dado instrucciones con lo que hay que hacer para intentar bajársela, pero yo poco más puedo hacer ahora mismo. Tengo que visitar a la señora March, que también está enferma. Y debo pasarme por el hospital del pueblo. Que no tome alimentos sólidos. Líquidos únicamente. Volveré a pasarme por la tarde para ver cómo sigue.

El doctor se colocó de nuevo su sombrero y se marchó con prisa a atender a sus otros pacientes. Kurt se escabulló mientras todos maldecían la mala suerte de Sebastian, y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio que pertenecía a Sebastian. No sabía si habría alguien en el interior pero decidió arriesgarse. Abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio y vio que estaba solo, tumbado en su cama. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación rápidamente. Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería, pero en estos momentos, no podría importarle menos. Lo único importante, lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos era el hombre que descansaba sobre la cama.

Acercándose a la misma, pudo ver como Sebastian estaba tapado con una fina colcha y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando estuvo a su lado, lo observó con detenimiento. Su rostro no se veía relajado en absoluto y tenía la boca entreabierta, respirando entrecortadamente. Puso su mano sobre la frente de Sebastian y notó su alta temperatura. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y Kurt miró de nuevo alrededor de la habitación. Viendo una puerta, tuvo un presentimiento y fue hacia ella, abriéndola y revelando un baño contiguo. Había toallas limpias sobre un arcón y una palangana con una jarra de agua al lado, seguramente para que Sebastian se aseara por la mañana. Vertió agua en la palangana y tomó un par de toallas junto con la palangana con agua, volviendo a la habitación. Depositándola junto a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama, empapó una de las toallas y la puso sobre la frente de Sebastian. Éste hizo un murmullo incomprensible y respiró con fuerza. Kurt esperó que le estuviera dando algún tipo de alivio en algún modo.

Retiró un mechón de pelo mojado pegado sobre la frente de Sebastian y acarició su rostro con dulzura, permitiéndose el capricho de poder observar al otro hombre tan de cerca y con detalle. Su rostro estaba surcado de lunares que Kurt sólo quería trazar con sus dedos. La nariz alargada y respingona le confería un aspecto muy juvenil y sus labios finos estaban fuertemente cerrados, no mostrando en ese momento la sonrisa socarrona de medio lado que, aunque había odiado al principio, ahora se había vuelto muy aficionado. Largas pestañas caían sobre la parte superior de sus pómulos agudos y Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que Sebastian era un hombre muy atractivo. No era una belleza clásica per se, pero sin duda era un hombre guapísimo. Kurt se fijó entonces en las manos de Sebastian con sus largos dedos que descansaban sobre la colcha. Recordó la sensación de esos dedos acariciando su rostro o tomando su mano y rezó a un dios en el que no creía para que Sebastian no muriera.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, sobresaltando a Kurt quién se levantó del borde de la cama en el que había estado sentado. La señora Hughes, el ama de llaves, entró seguida de una criada y se mostró sorprendida al ver a Kurt allí dentro, deteniéndose en seco.

—Señor Hummel. No sabía que había alguien aquí con él— preguntó de forma educada, pero Kurt notó como la curiosidad teñía su voz.

—Vine para ver si podía ayudar— contestó Kurt sin saber muy bien qué decir. La señora Hughes se acercó a la cama de Sebastian y miró con recelo el paño sobre la cabeza de Sebastian. Kurt vio como la criada que había entrado con el ama de llaves portaba también un recipiente con agua y algunos paños.

—Voy a empezar a estudiar medicina en Nueva York y me interesa cualquier experiencia que puedo conseguir— Kurt soltó de repente, no sabiendo muy bien cómo explicar su presencia en la habitación del otro hombre. —Además, estoy preocupado por Lord Smythe—añadió.

La cara de la señora Hughes se relajó visiblemente, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación a los pocos segundos —¿Y cómo lo ve? ¿Está muy mal?— preguntó.

—Tiene fiebre muy alta, como dijo el doctor. Hay que bajársela— dijo Kurt bastante nervioso.

La señora Hughes asintió, haciendo un gesto a la criada para que se acercara. Tomó ella misma el recipiente con agua y se sentó al borde de la cama, retirando el paño que Kurt había puesto sobre la frente de Sebastian y volviendo a humedecerlo en el agua. Colocándoselo de nuevo sobre la frente, tomó otro paño y mojándolo también lo pasó sobre el rostro de Sebastian, limpiando el sudor.

Kurt, que se había retirado un poco, observando la escena desde los pies de la cama, no deseaba irse pero sabía que su permanencia allí era vista con recelo.

—Si hay algún cambio o me necesitan, avíseme. Por favor— dijo Kurt.

—Gracias, señor Hummel— asintió el ama de llaves, volviendo a retirar el paño para mojarlo en agua de nuevo. Kurt lo vio como su señal para retirarse.

Cuando Kurt volvió a la sala, encontró a todos en un círculo hablando sobre la salud de Sebastian. Sólo Rachel y la señora Egerton parecieron percatarse de su retorno. Rachel se movió de dónde estaba acercándose poco a poco a Kurt, quién se había quedado junto a la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó en voz baja.

—Había ido a ver a Sebastian— le contestó en un susurro. Su amiga le lanzó una mirada en cuestión. –Está mal, Rachel. Tiene fiebre muy alta.

—Una fiebre no es para tanto, ¿no?

—En esta época sí lo es, Rach. Aquí la gente se muere con enfermedades que en nuestro siglo serían impensables. Estoy preocupado—dijo Kurt mirando hacia el grupo de nuevo. Rachel le puso la mano sobre el hombro en un gesto de apoyo, mientras Kurt le dio una media sonrisa y se acercó más al grupo en el centro de la sala.

—Mi primo Andrew murió de unas fiebres horribles hace dos años— Kurt escuchó que la señora Knightley decía.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, Emma— le respondió el señor Knightley, —Sebastian es fuerte y se repondrá. Estoy seguro— dijo, mientras los demás asentían. Sin embargo, Kurt pudo darse cuenta de que la preocupación de sus rostros no concordaba con sus palabras de ánimo.

 

**

 

La comida en el gran comedor sin Sebastian fue silenciosa y de un ánimo alicaído. Después de comer, Kurt regresó a la habitación de Sebastian donde otra criada diferente estaba ocupándose de cambiar las toallas de Sebastian cada pocos minutos. Parecía muy joven.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Todavía tiene fiebre?— preguntó Kurt. La criada asintió.

—¿Y no se ha despertado aún?— preguntó Kurt acercándose a la cama. La criada se retiró de su puesto junto a la cabecera, tomando con ella las toallas usadas.

—No. Tiene breves momentos de consciencia, sin embargo. Si no le importa. Voy a buscar toallas limpias. Regresaré en seguida— dijo ella.

—Gracias…¿tu nombre es?— preguntó Kurt.

—Lily, señor— dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Lily desapareció por la puerta, se inclinó sobre Sebastian, posando su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Kurt se alarmó al notar que estaba ardiendo. Parecía tener más fiebre que por la mañana y Kurt estaba realmente preocupado.

—Por favor, Sebastian. Tienes que ponerte bien— susurró Kurt mientras deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos sobre los pómulos de Sebastian. Después de unos segundos, Sebastian entreabrió los ojos.

—¡Sebastian!— exclamó Kurt sonriendo al otro hombre y acunando su rostro con una mano mientras deslizaba los dedos de la otra a través de su cabello mojado de sudor.

—¡Kurt!— dijo Sebastian con una voz apenas audible. —¿Eres tú? ¿Estás aquí?— preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. –Eres tan hermoso. Eres como un ángel caído del cielo— dijo Sebastian alzando su mano temblorosa para intentar tocar el rostro de Kurt. Claramente estaba delirando por la fiebre y Kurt sonrió ante la falta de filtro de Sebastian. Notó como a pesar de todo se sonrojaba. Kurt se inclinó para permitir que Sebastian alcanzara su rostro. –Tus ojos— suspiró Sebastian. –No he averiguado aún de qué color son. Parecen cambiar todo el tiempo. Y tu boca…—añadió Sebastian, trazando con sus dedos los labios de Kurt –quiero besarla todo el tiempo.

Kurt sabía que su rubor había alcanzado sus orejas y cuello, pero sabía que Sebastian no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo en su delirio. Eso le hizo sonreír a pesar de que su corazón dolía al verlo así.

—Acércate. Quiero olerte— Sebastian tomó la mano de Kurt y tiró de él.

—Chiss, tranquilízate— Kurt intentó hacerle callar mientras miraba con temor hacia la puerta temiendo que alguien pudiera entrar y escuchara todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

—No te vayas, no me dejes— sollozó Sebastian. Kurt notó como los ojos del otro hombre se llenaban de lágrimas y se le partió el corazón verlo así, tan angustiado. Kurt acarició el rostro de Sebastian mientras este ronroneaba de felicidad. Se veía tan indefenso tumbado en la cama, delirando por la fiebre. Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse si el hecho de que Sebastian se hubiera empapado hacía solo un par de días al ir a buscarlo bajo la lluvia al círculo de piedras tenía algo que ver con su fiebre elevada. Sabía que era común en esta época morir de enfermedades que en el siglo XXI se curaban fácilmente con medicación. Si sólo estuviéramos en el siglo XXI, pensó Kurt. De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?, se maldijo mientras se apartaba del lecho de Sebastian y salía de la habitación, corriendo en dirección a la suya. Rebuscó entre su mochila y sonrió al hallar lo que estaba buscando. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Sebastian. Se alegró cuando entró y vio que ni la criada ni nadie había entrado en ella aún. Se movió hacia el mueble para el aseo que había en la habitación, el cual contenía una palangana de porcelana antigua y una jarra. Con cuidado colocó sobre el mueble la pastilla de paracetamol y la chafó con la parte de debajo de la jarra, deshaciéndola en un polvo lo más fino que pudo. A continuación, fue a por el vaso de agua que descansaba en la mesa de noche de Sebastian y lo llenó de agua, echando en el líquido el polvo de la pastilla. Buscando entre las pertenencias de Sebastian, no encontró ninguna cuchara para remover la mezcla y tuvo que usar su propio dedo para hacerlo. Sabía que a Sebastian le resultaría más difícil tragar una pastilla que beberla diluida.

Se acercó de nuevo a Sebastian y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se inclinó alargando la mano para colocarla en la parte trasera del cuello de Sebastian. Éste, que tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe, sonriendo y murmurando el nombre de Kurt, quién le sonrió y tiró de él para hacer que se sentara un poco en la cama. Sebastian se quejó, pero Kurt le acarició el rostro con la otra mano mientras intentaba calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero que te tomes algo— dijo Kurt. Cuando Sebastian estuvo algo incorporado sobre la almohada, Kurt tomó el vaso de la mesita de noche. Volvió a removerlo con su dedo y lo puso sobre los labios resecos de Sebastian.

—Bébete esto. Te bajará la fiebre— dijo mientras con cuidado obligaba a Sebastian a beberlo. Éste hizo un esfuerzo por tomarlo y Kurt vio la cara de desagrado ante el sabor del paracetamol diluido. Cuando lo terminó, Kurt depositó de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y retiró de la frente de Sebastian algunos mechones pegados a la misma.

—Ahora, túmbate de nuevo y duerme. La medicina te hará efecto en un rato— dijo Kurt, besando la frente de Sebastian y ayudándole a recostarse de nuevo. Éste cerró los ojos y Kurt miró de nuevo al vaso ahora vacío. Lo tomó y se acercó a la palangana de nuevo, derramando algo de agua de la jarra sobre el mismo para limpiarlo de cualquier posible resto del medicamento. No quería que la gente hiciera preguntas.

Había terminado ya de limpiarlo cuando el ama de llaves entró en la habitación seguida por el doctor Johnson que debía haber regresado ya de su ronda en el hospital. La mujer pareció sorprenderse de ver a Kurt allí y éste se apresuró a excusarse.

—Subí a ver como seguía. La criada fue a por toallas limpias y decidí quedarme a esperar a que volviera.

La señora Hughes asintió y el doctor se acercó a Sebastian. Kurt sabía que todavía no le había hecho efecto el paracetamol pero decidió quedarse para ver qué decía el médico.

Éste posó su mano sobre la frente de Sebastian, quién entreabrió débilmente los ojos. Kurt pudo ver cómo el médico frunció el ceño con preocupación. A continuación, auscultó el pecho de Sebastian escuchando su respiración, en ningún momento apartándose de su rostro su expresión preocupada. Finalmente le tomó el pulso antes de girarse y recoger sus cosas en su maletín.

—Sigue teniendo la fiebre muy alta. Deben intentar bajársela. Esta noche será crucial. Si logra superar esta noche hay muchas posibilidades de que mejore— dijo el doctor muy serio.

—Doctor Johnson, ¿qué es lo que tiene Sebastian exactamente?— preguntó Kurt.

—Podría ser solo un enfriamiento. Solo espero que nos sea algo más grave. Es difícil saberlo— dijo el doctor Johnson. Kurt oyó a la señora Hughes jadear con horror ante la mención de la palabra "grave". El mismo Kurt se contrajo ante la palabra. En todo caso, esperaba que la medicación moderna pudiera ayudarle.

—Yo puedo quedarme esta noche velándolo si quieren— soltó Kurt un poco sin pensar. Ante la mirada sorprendida que recibió tanto del médico como de la señora Hughes, Kurt se contrajo de hombros. —Como le comenté a la señora Hughes, empiezo a estudiar medicina este año en la Universidad de Nueva York y me gustaría ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

—Señor Hummel, no debe molestarse. Yo misma me quedaré velándolo— dijo la señora Hughes.

—No es ninguna molestia, en serio— dijo Kurt. El doctor Johnson asintió.

–Si quieren puedo darles algunas pautas para que las sigan— dijo el médico. Ambos asintieron y escucharon las instrucciones del doctor.

Cuando éste se hubo marchado, prometiendo volver a primera hora de la mañana, la señora Hughes volvió a insistir a Kurt de que no era necesario que se quedara por la noche, pero Kurt no le hizo caso.

—Señora Hughes, insisto en quedarme. Yo soy más joven y es mejor que usted descanse durante la noche. Mañana aún tendremos que seguir atendiéndole y me servirá como práctica para mi futura profesión— insistió Kurt. La señora Hughes pareció ceder finalmente, dando un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Usted cree realmente que Lord Smythe se curará? Tiene que hacerlo— dijo la mujer preocupada. Kurt colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la señora Hughes a modo de consuelo.

—Estoy seguro. Hay que tener esperanza. No le perderemos— contestó Kurt.


End file.
